Nos pertenecemos
by Jess Wayland Cullen
Summary: Nunca pense que me enamoraria del mellizo de mi mejor amiga y todo lo que este amor desataria, ¿Este amor susperara todos los obstaculos que se presentaran?
1. Hola mi nombre es Isabella

Prefiero un minuto contigo a una eternidad sin ti.

POV BELLA

Hoy era una tarde como cualquier otra con mi amigo Jake, de seguro se preguntaran quien es Jake o quién soy yo pues les respondo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 16 años, soy de estatura media, tez blanca, cabello y ojos color marrón, y soy delgada. Jake mi mejor amigo tiene mi misma edad, él es alto tez morena, cabello y ojos negros y algo musculoso nos conocimos en el instituto del pueblo de Forks.

FLASH BACK

Se me había hecho tarde para llegar a mi clase de literatura, iba corriendo por el pasillo y me tropecé con alguien solo cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero en vez de eso un par de brazos me sostenían lentamente levante la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos negros amables y una gran sonrisa divertida me ayudo a levantar mis libros que se habían caído

-Lo siento no te vi- le dije sonrojándome

-jejeje no te preocupes no ha pasado nada, mi nombre es Jacob Black pero me puedes decirme Jake y tu cómo te llamas?

-Ahmmm Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella- le conteste con una tímida sonrisa

-Gusto en conocerte Bella, a que clase te toca?

-Literatura en el salón 5 y tú?

-Oh que coincidencia yo igual y por qué no te había visto antes?

-Ahmm hace poco me mude a Forks- genial me volví a sonrojar

-Oh! eres la hija de Charlie Swan el nuevo jefe de la policía?

-Ahmm si pero mejor ya vámonos al salón porque ya vamos tarde si?- le dije con una sonrisa tímida

-Jejejeje sip ya se me había olvidado por completo la clase jejeje

Caminamos hacia el salón, Jake entro y yo me encamine hacia el escritorio del profesor para que firmara mi hoja de asistencia, el profesor me hizo presentarme frente a todo el grupo arg! Con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención camine hacia el frente de la clase y clave la vista en el fondo del salón y empecé con mi presentación

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero me gustan que me digan Bella y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bella, Bella regresa te volviste a perder en tus pensamientos jejeje- me dijo Jake con una sonrisa divertida

-Ahmm lo siento que me decías?- le dije sonrojándome

-Te decía que si el sábado te vas quedar en la casa de la enana Cullen?

-Jake no le digas así a Alice y si por qué?

-Los chicos de la reservación y yo pensábamos bajar a la playa pero no te preocupes la dejamos para la otra-sonrió amablemente

Alice Cullen tiene 16 años es bajita, cabello corto y negro, tiene ojos verdes, es delgada y tiene facciones parecidas al de un duende jeje pero aun así tiene mucha energía y ama todo lo que tenga que ver con moda y compras y ella una de mis mejores amigas y cuñada ya que es la novia de mi hermano Jasper no tiene mucho que cumplió 18 aunque él y yo no nos parecemos en nada físicamente él es alto, tez blanca, su cabello es rubio y tiene ojos color azules.

Alice tiene dos hermanos su mellizo y uno mayor que ella, el mayor es Emmett con 18 años él es muy alto muy musculoso pero tiene mente de niño así que decimos que es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, sus ojos con cafés dorados, él tiene por novia a otra de mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale, ella con tan solo 18 año es una despampanante rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo que todas las modelos desearían tener ella al igual que Alice ama la moda y las compras.

Y por último pero menos importante está el mellizo de Alice, Edward Cullen, él es alto de tez blanca, cabello broncíneo y desordenado que lo hace verse muy guapo, tiene un par de ojos verdes muy lindos, nariz, pómulos ,barbilla y un par de labios delgados que lo hacen sumamente guapo y su cuerpo atlético, si como es de esperarse el corazón de este hombre tiene dueña Tanya Delani una rubia oxigenada con cerebro de cacahuate pero debo admitirlo tiene un buen físico, ella es la única que no encaja en nuestro pequeño grupo (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo) ya que ella es demasiado superficial, así que no puede mantener una conversación sin aburrirte, aun no sé cómo Edward se pudo enamorar de ella.

-Bella, Bells oye mejor creo que me voy porque te sigues perdiendo en tus pensamientos- me dio sonriendo

-Lo siento en verdad Jake- le dije sonrojándome

-Jejeje no es cierto tengo que llegar a la reservación para ayudar a Billy con unas cosas, nos vemos Bells cuídate hasta mañana- se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos Jake, en verdad lo siento por no prestar mucha atención y saludad a Billy de mi parte-Jake se dirigió a su moto y se fue yo me quede admirando las estrellas desde el porche, el motor de una automóvil me saco que mis pensamientos volteé hacia donde provenía el ruido y me topé con un flamante Volvo plateado del cual venia bajando mi vecino Edward Cullen, a así lo olvide mencionar los Cullen son mis vecinos , cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron Edward me regalo una sonrisa y agito su mano en señal de saludo gesto que correspondí.

Entre a la casa para prepárame mi cena ya que mis padres Charlie y Rene salieron a festejar su aniversario y mi hermano había salido con Alice, así que cuando termine lave los platos que ensucie y me dirigí al baño para bañarme, lavarme los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir ya que mañana tendría que ir al instituto.

Hola, este es mi primer fic, es muy importante para mi que me den su opinion, les gusto? no les gusto? que piensan de la historia? Tambien les agradeceria que dejen un review con su opinion porfa! Prometo actualizar dentro de un par de dias! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, un saludo desde México! :DD  
>oxox Jess :P<p> 


	2. El instituto

Tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve y tus besos me enloquecen.

POV. BELLA

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma, estire el brazo para apagarla, me quede una rato acostada viendo el techo de mi habitación pensando en lo que tendría que hacer hoy después del instituto, un par de golpecitos en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Bells, cariño levántate o vas a llegar tarde al instituto- me dijo mi mama asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta

-Sip, mama ya me iba a meter a bañar

Cerro la puerta y me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta me quite mi pijama y comencé a llenar la bañera con agua caliente cuando estuvo lleva me metí y me lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas, cuando el agua se enfrió me salí tome una toalla y la coloque alrededor del cuerpo, salí hacia mi habitación y me dirigí al closet en donde se encontraba toda mi ropa organizada por conjuntos (cortesía de mi amiga Alice) tome un conjunto que consistía en una blusa azul cielo con rayitas horizontales blancas y unos jeans algo ajustados azules y por supuesto mis inseparables converse, después de vestirme fui a mi tocador y me seque el cabello y lo deje suelto, me encamine hacia mi ventana y corrí mis cortinas y fue cuando me encontré con mi vecino Edward parado en medio de su cuarto con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura por lo que pude percatarme que apenas había salido de bañarse y se olvidó se cerrar sus  
>cortinas se veía tan sexy así con su cabello bronce mojado, o por dios pero porque estoy pensando así de Edward? , me sonroje solo de pensar que se diera cuenta que estoy pensando de esa manera de él, me di la vuelta para acomodar mi cama y salí rumbo a la cocina donde ya se encontraban Jasper y mi mama<p>

-Buenos días!- me dirigí a la alacena para tomar un bol y me serví cereales con leche tome mi lugar y comencé a comer

-Buenos días Bells- contestaron ambos

-Y mi papa?

-Tuvo que salir temprano hubo una emergencia- contesto mi mama

Mi mama se parecía en mí en mi estatura y algunas veces en la forma de pensar, pero el que más se parecía era Jasper ya que heredo el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, en cambio yo me parezco mas a mi papa herede su cabello color y los ojos marrón lo que ambos heredamos de mi papa es su tranquilidad y sobre todo yo su torpeza jejeje

-Bueno niños ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en la tarde cuídense y que tengan un lindo día los quiero- nos dio en beso en la mejilla a ambos y se fue.

-Bella si ya cavaste sube por tus cosas antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo tomando todos los platos sucios y los puso en la lava vajillas

-Si Jazz no tardo-subí me cepille los dientes tome una chamarra y mi mochila y baje, Jazz ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, salimos y cerramos la puerta con llave y caminamos hacia la calle donde estaba estacionado un Jepp de color plata desde que conocemos a los Cullen nos llevan al instituto a Jazz y a mí, siempre íbamos en el jepp Emmett, Alice, Jazz y yo y durante el trayecto pasábamos por Rosalie. Edward de iba aparte en su volvo ya que pasaba por Tanya.

-Hola chicos como están?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-Hola Bells, Jazz y bien- contesto Emmett ya que mi hermano y Alice estaban en su burbuja privada

-Bueno par de tortolos ya vámonos, aún tenemos que pasar por Rose-dijo Emmett son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Nos subimos al jepp y el trayecto fue tranquilo cuando Rose subió saludamos con un simple "hola" y llegamos a tiempo gracias a la manera en la que conduce Emmett, se estaciono y nos bajamos todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, yo me encamine hacia el edificio cuando me percate que Jacob acababa de estacionar su moto me acerque a saludarlo

-Hola Jake, como amaneciste?- dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Bells y pues muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa enorme nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase de literatura, Jake que platico muy emocionado todos planes que tenía para este fin de semana con los demás chicos de la reservación, después de acabar la clase me despedí de Jake y me fui a mi otra clase así pasaron las demás horas sin ninguna novedad, rápido llego la hora del almuerzo camine hacia la cafetería fui a la barra de comida compre una manzana y una limonada me senté en la mesa que compartía con los Cullen ahí ya se encontraba Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie cominos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett, lo que se hizo raro fue no ver a Edward, demasiado pronto el timbre sonó y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase era Biología la cual compartía con Edward, llegue al salón y entre me dirigí a nuestra mesa ya que éramos compañeros y tome mi lugar poco a poco el aula se fue llenado pero no había ningún rastro de Edward, el proceso llego y comenzó con las instrucciones de la clase ¿acaso Edward no había asistido al instituto? un par de golpes me saco de mis pensamientos y Edward pidió permiso para entrar al salón y el profesor lo dejo pasar y llego al nuestra mesa y se sentó me preocupe ya que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, arranque una hoja de mi libreta y garabateé

_Ed, estas bien? paso algo? sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?_

Le pase a hoja, él la leyó y suspiro y comenzó a escribir, termino y me la paso

_Si, si lo se ah! solo tuve una pelea con Tanya por una tontería antes el almuerzo_

Ah! Eso lo explicaba todo

_Ed, no te preocupes si es por una tontería todo se solucionara, ten confianza en su amor y así podrán superar este obstáculo o cualquier otro :D_

Le pase la hoja, leyó y esbozo una sonrisa triste y me regreso la hoja con su respuesta

_Si puede que tengas razón pero a veces creo que esta relación ya no tiene futuro ya que el comportamiento de Tanya me da a entender que ya no me quiere y también pienso que esta relación ya se volvió monótona y que se acabó el amor :(_

_Bueno pues eso quiere decir que no es la persona indicada para ti y que en algún lugar esta esa persona que te amar toda la vida :D solo ten fe_

Le pase la hoja cuando la leyó esbozo una sonrisa mucho más sincera y me respondió

_Gracias Bells no sé qué haría sin ti me siento mucho mejor y confiare que así sea y que pase lo que tenga que pasar :D_

Sonreí y después ya comenzamos a trabar en la práctica, las demás clases pasaron rápido y sin novedad alguna y tocaron el timbre de la última clase y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento ahí ya se encontraban todos, Alice me paro enfrente de mi

-Bella ya que hoy es viernes por que tú te quedas a dormir desde hoy en mi casa y así comenzamos nuestra pijamada desde hoy e incluso invitamos a los chicos, vemos películas, comemos pizza ya que mis padres no van a estar si ya todos aceptaron siiiiii?- me dijo haciendo su cara de borrego a medio morir con la cual no le podía decir que no a nada

-Si está bien pero antes le tengo que avisar a mi mama

-No te preocupes ya le avise a Rene y acepto- me dijo con una súper sonrisa

-Ok bueno siendo así vámonos

Así nos subimos a los choches ya que esta vez Edward estaba con nosotros, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se fueron en el jepp para ir por las películas y botanas para esta noche, yo me fui con Edward a su casa para pedir las pizzas y algo de comida italiana sería un fin de sema muy divertido.

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, es muy importante para mi que me den su opinion, les gusto? no les gusto? que piensan de la historia? Tambien les agradeceria que dejen un review con su opinion porfa! Prometo actualizar dentro de un par de dias! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, un saludo desde México! :DD_  
><em>oxox Jess :P<em>


	3. Tarde de peliculas

Tu eres mi pensamiento  
>favorito hasta el aire<br>sabe que te necesito

POV. BELLA

Estaba en la casa de los Cullen, me encontraba con Edward preparando todo para nuestra tarde de películas y después yo sufriría la tortura que Ali y Rose llaman "noche de chicas", aún estaba algo preocupada por Edward ya que él era mi mejor amigo y de seguro estaría sufriendo por Tanya ya que según él estaba muy enamorado de ella, la verdad como puede estar tan ciega para hacer sufrir a un chico tan lindo como es Ed, tiene todo lo que puede desear una chico, caballeroso, amable, atento y muy apuesto, si él estuviese conmigo si lo sabría valorar ¡un momento! Yo pensé eso? que me pasa?

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos-me dijo Ed con una sonrisa de lado, haciéndome sonrojar

-Tan poco valen mis pensamientos?- le conteste con un fingido tono enojado

-Ok entendí, mejor dime de qué quieres ordenemos las pizzas?

-Ahmm las de siempre de peperoni, hawaiana y de queso- conteste mientras el marcaba el número de la pizzería

-Buenas tardes quiero ordenar 2 pizzas de peproni, 1 hawaiana y 1 de queso todas familiares por favor…. Ok- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia mí- listo llegan en 20 minutos que hacemos mientras esperamos?

-Ahmm que tal si me muestras tu nuevo CD de Muse?-Ed y yo teníamos muchos gustos en común y uno era que compartíamos el gusto por la música de Muse

-Bueno vamos a mi habitación y lo escuchamos- nos encaminamos hacia su habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso, entramos, él se dirigió hacia su cama ya que ahí se encontraban muchas caratulas de CD´s supuse que ahí se encontraría el de Muse, me llamo la atención una foto que se encontraba sobre el buro, eran Edward abrazando a Tanya por la cintura ambos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bueno aquí esta- Ed dijo orgulloso, su voz me sobresalto me gire, error , él estaba demasiado cerca de mí, trate de dar un paso hacia atrás pero mi pie se enredó en la alfombra perdí el poco equilibrio que tenía y caí sobre Edward, lo cual ocasiono que cayéramos sobre su cama, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío, respiraba su aliento, no que ocasiono que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, Edward comenzó a cortar la distancia que nos separaba lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos y esperar el momento en cual nuestros labios de unieran...pero en vez de eso nuestra pequeña burbuja privada se reventó con el sonido del timbre, Edward murmuro algo por lo bajo, me levante de su pecho ruborizada ayude a Ed a levantarse, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta principal, en la entrada se encontraba el repartidor de pizzas, Ed fue por el dinero dejándome a mí en la puerta, repartidor me miraba de una forma rara que me hacía sentir incomoda, el repartidor parecía que quería hablar pero llego Ed con el dinero y nos entregaron las pizzas y ambos entramos a la casa, Ed tenía una expresión rara en la cara cuando se percató de que lo miraba esbozo una linda sonrisa a la cual correspondí

-Ya que ya están aquí las pizzas comemos nosotros o esperamos a los demás?

No tuve tiempo de responderle porque la puerta principal se abrió y dio paso a Emmett, Jazz, Ali y Rose cargando muchas bolsas, las cuales estaban llenas de botanas de todo tipo, refrescos y demasiadas golosinas.

-AHHHH! GENIAL PIZZAS MUERO DE HAMBRE!-grito Emm a todo pulmón dejando sus bolsas en la barra de las cocina, los demás imitaron sus acciones , que tanto habían comprado?. Ali comenzó a colocar las botanas en unos tazones, la ayude a llevarlos a la sala, ahí ya estaba Rose colocando la película, Emm y Jazz traían los vasos con refresco y por ultimo Ed traía los platos para pizza cada uno tomo lo que quiso y Emm y Rose se acomodaron en un sofá para 2 personas, Al y Jazz se sentaron el suelo y Ed y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá para 3 personas, Rose se puso play a la película el titulo era "Remember me", para cuando termino la película todos nos habíamos terminado todas las botanas que servimos al igual que las pizzas y para mi vergüenza estaba siendo consolada y abrazada por Ed ya que el triste final de la película me hizo llorar.

-Bueno ya basta de dramatismo, juguemos VERDAD O RETO!-grito la pequeña duende

-SI!-gritaron todos a coro agh! Con mi suerte quien sabe que clase se retos tendría que sufrir

-Yo no juego- me hice notar

-Como que no?- me dijo Alice con su carita de borrego a medio morir- Ándale Bells juega con nosotros si?- volvió a insistir remarcando su pucherito ahh! Cuando pone esa carita nadie le puede negar nada agrh!

-Está bien yo también jugare- le conteste resignada

-Ok, yo comienzo ahmm ver Emmett verdad o reto?- le pregunto Ali con una sonrisa angelical

-Enana, hasta la pregunta ofende reto obvio- contesto con una enorme sonrisa

-Te reto a bailar alrededor de la casa y a su vez cantando la canción de California Girls de Katy Perry

-Ok- fue lo único que dijo se dirigió hacia la puerta todos los demás nos dirigimos hacia el gran ventanal que tenía una buena vista para poder ver a Emm bailando de forma muy afeminada y cantando a todo pulmón, no lo soporte más y comencé a carcajearme y pocos segundos después los demás me acompañaron, todos estábamos en el suelo doblándonos de la risa, cuando Emm entro de nuevo a la casa aun nadie se podía controlar, se dirigió hacia la cocina y cuando salió venía con un tazón lleno de algo que no pude identificar y le vertió el contenido a Edward lo que ocasiono que dejara de reír de inmediato pero en mí y en los demás nos ocasiono otro ataque de risas descontroladas

-AHHH! ESTO YA NO ES DIVERTIDO DEJEN DE REIRSE COMO LOCOS!- grito Ed algo molesto y con una mueca

-AGUA FIESTAS!- gritaron Al y Rose a coro, me tranquilice poco a poco me dolía mucho mi estómago y de mis ojos salían lagrimas ocasionadas por las risas vi y no era la única en esa situación, al poco tiempo ya estábamos otra vez en nuestros lugares en la sala.

-Ok, me toca a mí Jazzy verdad o reto- le pregunto el oso a mi hermano

-Reto Emmy- le contesto con una ancha sonrisa

-Te reto a tomar una mezcla que yo mismo hare- dijo el oso de Emmett

-Acepto- dijo mi hermanito poniendo cara de asco

Emmett se dirigí hacia la cocina, solo podíamos distinguir el sonido que producían el abrir y cerrar de las diversas puertas de la alacena y en momento escuchamos la licuadora, todos volteamos a ver a Jazz tenía una cara de horror ¿que estaría preparando Emmett?, segundos después salió Emmett de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un vaso en mano lleno de un líquido que realmente se veía asqueroso, hice una mueca de asco y al parecer no era la única

-Hasta el fondo Jazzy- y su sonrisa de hizo a un más grande, Jazz tomo el vaso de la mano de Emmett y miro el contenido y se lo tomo todo de un trago ¡qué valor! un momento después mi hermano se puso verde y salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, todos comenzamos a reír, Alice se puso de pie y fue tras mi hermano

NOTA MENTAL: NO INGERIR NINGUNA MEZCLA HECHA POR EMMETT.

Alice llego sola a la sala

-Jazz está un poco indispuesto para seguir jugando así que yo tomare su lugar- me volteo a ver y continuo- así que Bells reto a reto?- demonios sabía que había sido malo aceptar juagar y lo peor no me dejaba escoger a sí que resignada le dije

-Ahmmm supongo que elegiré reto- sus ojitos brillaron con malicia y me dijo:

-Te reto a que beses a...

**_Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, que les pareció? Les gusto? Que creen que pasara? Muchas gracias por apoyarme y les vuelvo a pedir que me dejen su opinión de este fic! Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible! De nuevo muchas gracias sus comentarios son muy valiosos e importantes para mi! Un fuerte abrazo desde México_**

**_Con cariño Jess_**


	4. Algo inesperado

_Eres como ningún otro, porque solo tu te has ganado mi alma y un lugar en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que tu amor lo puede todo, las noches estrelladas, las melodías más bellas, las palabras, las fantasías, todos me parece poco, porque tu me llenas_

**POV. EDWARD**

Llego la duende a su lugar

-Jazzy esta indispuesto para seguir jugando así que tomare su lugar- al terminar de decir esto volteo a ver a Bella-así que Bells reto o reto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica

-Ahmm supongo que elegiré reto- los ojos de Al tomaron un brillo particular eso quería decir que Bella estaba en problemas- te reto a besar a…

**POV. BELLA **

-Te reto a besar a... Edward- en el instante que dijo su nombre lo volteé a ver, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento marrón y esmeralda de fundieron en uno- Hey no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo apúrense- Al me tomo la mano y me llevo enfrente de Edward me sonroje al instante, Ed se puso de pie y quedamos frente a frente, el mundo desapareció solo estábamos él y yo, comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco, sentí como colocaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla ambos fuimos acortando la distancia lentamente, respiraba su dulce y embriagador aliento sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de los míos.. De pronto volteé mi rostro así que el beso quedo sobre mi muy sonrojada mejilla, lo que no lograba entender es porque un parte de mí se sentía desilusionada por no haber besado a Edward? Se supone que él era mi amigo y lo quería como tal no?

-AHH! PERO QUE CLASE DE BESO FUE ESE!- grito una Alice evidentemente molesta

-Tu dijiste dale una beso a Edward, mas no especificaste donde se lo tenía que dar- le respondí con una sonrisa y regrese a mi asiento, mire a Edward que tomaba a su vez su asiento pero tenía una clara con función.

**POV. EDWARD**

Que acababa de ocurrir? Estuve a punto de besar a Bella? No me había planteado la posibilidad de ver a Bella de manera diferente a la de una amiga pero que estoy pensando si yo quiero a Tanya o no? Pero Bella? no es que sea fea al contrario es sumamente linda pero no es solo una cara bonita es tierna, graciosa, inteligente, sencilla, divertida... Y la quiero como un amiga o no?AHHHHHHHH! Bendita sea Alice y sus estúpidos retos que solo logran confundirme! Tome mi asiento.

Primero el beso que casi nos dimos en mi habitación y luego esto! Acaso el mundo está confabulado para que bese a Bella?

-Ahhhh! Pero que aburridos son estos dos mejor sigamos el juego! Vas Bells!

Preste al juego después tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en esta situación

**POV. BELLA **

-Oh! elijo a Rose, verdad o reto?- me volteé para ver a Rose

-Mmmm... Verdad- esto sería genial

-Dinos el lugar más extraño de la casa en donde Emmett y tu han tenido relaciones?

-Ahmmm sobre... el piano… de Edward- termino sonrojada furiosamente y enterró sus cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡EMMETT ES MEJOR QUE CORRAS POR TU VIDA!-grito un Edward furioso, Emmett se puso de pie demasiado rápido solo se vio como un borrón comenzó a correr segundos después Edward corría atrás de él, Ali y yo estallamos en carcajadas al ver la escena parecía sacada de una caricatura

-LO SIENTO EDDIE TE ASEGURO QUE LO LIMPIE DESPUES DE QUE TERMINAMOS!- grito Emmett cuando pasaba una vez más por la sala, lo que ocasiono otro ataque de risas por parte mía y de Alice, ya que rose estaba que se moría de la vergüenza...

Muchas risas después...

-Bueno estos no van a parar hasta que Edward le ponga las manos encima a Emmett, y eso puede tardar mucho, yo no sé ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí mejor limpiemos este desastre antes de que lleguen mis padres y así podremos comenzar nuestra noche de chicas!-Rose y yo solo asentimos-Ok pero antes tengo que ver cómo sigue mi Jazzy y ahorita las ayudo-solo vi como el pequeño remolino de mi amiga desaparecer por los pasillos, Rose y yo comenzamos a recoger trastes sucios, yo saque toda la basura, sonó mi celular vi el número y era mi mama

-Hola mami- conteste con voz de niña chiquita

-Hola Bells, donde están ya me están preocupando

-Ups se me olvido pero Alice me había dicho que ya te había avisado que nos secuestró para tener una tarde de películas y una pijamada

-A claro como lo olvide, bueno cuídense mucho y no coman tantas golosinas he!

-Si mami

-Bueno tengo que colgar nos vemos, bye

-Bye

Colgué, y entre a la cocina hi ya se encontraban todos, Emmett se sobaba la cabeza y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, Alice abrazaba a Jazz que ya no estaba verde y Rosalie esta cruzada de brazos.

-Ahmmm que hacemos ahora?- pregunte

-Ahmm no lo sé Carlisle y Esme llamaron para avisar que van a llegar tarde así que no, los esperemos para cenar y eso nos deja toda la tarde-noche libre en que la ocupamos?- dijo Alice pensativa

-Qué tal si vamos a la feria que está en Port Ángeles?-pregunto mi hermano

-Me parce una estupenda idea Jazzy, todos a favor?- pregunto una emociona Alice

-Si!- contestamos a coro.

_Hola! Que tal como están? Bueno pues aquí les dejo este cap! Jaja que tal el beso? Les esta gustando? Aun faltan muchas sorpresas! Aun no se si este va a ser el ultimo capitulo del año, o si habrá otro todo depende el tiempo que tenga, Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo ya que con sus comentarios me motivan para seguir adelante! Solo me queda decirles una cosa _

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Espero que la pasen genial en la compañía de sus seres queridos! Y si es que este ya es el ultimo capitulo del año, también les deseo un…_

_¡FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

_Que sus deseos se cumplan al igual que sus sueños una vez mas muchas gracias, un fuerte abrazo!_

_Las quiere… Jess _


	5. La feria

_Te amo  
>porque cuando pienso en ti<br>mis sueños devoran mis miedos  
>y ganan la batalla a la soledad<em>

POV. BELLA

-Si! -contestamos a coro

-Bueno entonces vámonos – nos dijo una Alice muy emocionada, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, tomamos nuestros abrigos, carteras y celulares y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje.

-Que les parece si nos vamos por parejas? así si alguien quiere regresarse antes no tiene que esperar a los demás.

-Si por mí no hay ningún problema- contesto Emmett

-Por mí tampoco- apoyo Edward

-Por mi menos- aseguro Jazz el jamás de negaría algo a Alice

-Ok, bueno vámonos- cada quien se dirigió hacia el auto correspondiente, a mí me toco irme con Edward, nos dirigimos hacia su volvo, se me adelanto para abrirme la puerta del copiloto me subí y articule un "gracias", se dirigió hacia el otro lado y subió, el primer auto en salir fue el jepp de Emm, seguido del porche de Alice y por ultimo nosotros, al salir de Forks nosotros íbamos primero gracias a la alocada manera de manejar de los Cullen llegamos a Port Ángeles alrededor de 20 minutos, Ed estaciono el auto me volvió a abrir la puerta, y me ayudo a salir cerro el volvo y caminamos hacia la entrada de la feria hasta el momento no habíamos visto ni el jepp ni al porche, saque mi celular y le marque a Alice, al tercer timbrazo me contesto

-Hola Bells, que paso?

-Hola Al, como que paso? ¿Dónde están? Edward y yo acabamos de llegar y no los hemos visto

-Ahhh! Eso tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente y aún estamos en la carretera, no se preocupen todos estamos bien, ustedes entren y comiencen a divertirse no tardamos en llegar si?

-Ok, tengan mucho cuidado, márcame cuando lleguen si?, bueno nos vemos al rato, bye- colgué me volteé a ver a Ed- Tuvieron un inconveniente y aun van a tardar un rato en llegar, no te preocupes todos están bien me dijo que nosotros entremos y ella me marca cuando ya lleguen.

-Ok, entremos- nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, Ed pago las entradas lo mire mal no me gusta que gastaran en mí, el solo me ignoro y comenzamos a recorrer la feria

-Ed podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa?- amaba esta clase de juegas, adoraba sentir la adrenalina fluir por mi cuerpo era asombroso

-Claro Bells- nos dirigimos hacia la fila de la montaña no tardamos mucho en subir simplemente fue genial, luego nos subimos a un juego que te pone de cabeza y comienza a dar vueltas no recuerdo su nombre pero fue una experiencia muy emocionante y en el momento en el que nos bajamos del juego vi a un hermoso león de peluche que esta exhibido en un puesto de "juegos de destreza" Edward se percató de mi mirada hacia el peluche

-Ven, lo ganare para ti- tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia el puesto, el juego consistía en aventar dardos y reventar 3 de los globos que estaban colgados en la pared improvisada del puesto y solo tenías 4 oportunidades o dardos- Quiero jugar por favor- le dijo Ed al encargado le dio sus 4 dardos y pago, comenzó a jugar lanzo los dardos y de forma sorprendente reventó los 3 globos sin necesidad del 4

-¿Qué premio va a querer?- le dijo el encargado a Ed

-Quiero el león que esta allá- señalo al leoncito, el encargado me dio al leoncito y yo lo recibí con una gran sonrisa, abrace al león y después a Edward

-Gracias Ed, no tenías que hacerlo, muchas gracias!-con una sonrisa en los labios tome a Edward de la mano y en la otra traía al leoncito y lo lleve a adentro de una máquina que hace fotos instantáneas- Tomémonos unas fotos para el recuerdo- solo me sonrió y comenzamos a hacer caras súper graciosas y en un momento me voltee a ver a Edward el también me miraba nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca me quede hipnotizada con su par de hermosas esmeraldas de un momento a otro Edward a corto la distancia que nos separaba, sus labios atraparon a los míos de una forma tierna y lenta nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente como si los hubiesen creado para que estuvieran juntos, sus labios contra los míos eran suaves y delicados y Wow! Su sabor no creo que nada que pueda comparar con su sabor simplemente era como estar en la gloria, demasiado pronto se nos acabó el oxígeno y nos tuvimos que separar, Edward acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada un pequeño flash nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, se nos había olvidado por completo las fotos, escuchamos voces provenientes de afuera este era nuestro momento de salir, Edward fue el primero en salir yo lo seguí al salir me dirigí a la ranura donde ya estaban las fotos impresas ¡O POR DIOS! Había fotografiado mi beso con Edward

-Hola Eddie, siento mucho lo de esta mañana yo no quería discutir contigo pero no tuve una buena mañana en verdad lo siento!-esa voz chillona la conocía perfectamente me gire y ahí estaba Tanya colgada del cuello de Edward besándolo, que digo besándolo se lo estaba comiendo y pensar que hace unos instantes yo estaba besando esos labios, esta era mi salida, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar ya que no quería ver como se comían a mi amigo, tenía una extraña sensación mire las fotos y el peluche que aun traía en las manos suspire, guarde las fotos en mi cartera y seguí caminando

-Señorita por qué tan solita?- me pregunto una voz sumamente familiar me voltee y ahí estaba Jake y su típica sonrisa

-Hey como estas?- le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien y tú no se supone que estabas con los Cullen?

-Tú lo has dicho ellos tuvieron un inconveniente y aun no llegan y yo estaba con Edward pero hace un rato se acaba de encontrar con Tanya y se están reconciliando y tú con quienes han venido?

-Yo venía con los chicos de la reservación pero se quedaron en la entrada "ligando" y pues yo aproveche para escaparme jejeje oye que tal si me acompañas a la casa del terror?

-Sí, seria genial-comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa del terror me iba platicando lo que había hecho esta tarde a medio camino sonó mi celular y en la pantalla marcaba el nombre de Alice conteste

-Hola

-Hola Bells donde están Edward y tú?

-ahmm Edward ya no está conmigo se encontró a Tanya y se quedó con ella y yo acabo de encontrar a Jake y vamos hacia la casa del terror

-A bueno ustedes espérennos en la entra de la casa ahí los alcanzamos y no te preocupes también le aviso a Eddie bye- y colgó mire a Jake

-Los demás ya llegaron y no se tardan en alcanzarnos

-Ok esperemos- llegamos a unas banquitas y ahí nos sentamos a esperar le conté a Jake nuestra tarde de películas y nuestro juego de verdad se estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando los demás llegaron, Edward veía mal a Jake no sé porque pero tal vez y era producto de mi imaginación, entramos a la casa del terror aunque la verdad no asustaba para nada, nos subimos a varios juegos más y cuando vimos ya era muy tarde así que decidimos irnos Jake de ofreció a llevarme ya que Edward tenía que dejar a Tanya en su casa, y el traía el auto de Billy, el viaje de regreso se me hizo muy corto gracias al sentido del humor de Jake, cuando se estaciono Emmett, Rose, Jazz y Al ya estaban en la casa ya que sus autos los estaban metiendo al garaje

-Bueno Jake me tengo que ir gracias por traerme me la pase muy bien.

-Yo también y no es nada para que están los amigos

-Jejejeje ok, bye!.- Jake se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla aunque me lo dio en la comisura del labio, me sonroje me baje del auto y me despedí con la mano, arranco y vi como su auto desaparecía por la calle, entre a la casa de los Cullen y me dirigí al cuarto de Al sabiendo que aún me esperaba una larga larga noche...

_**Hola! Gente! Feliz año 2012! Para empezar bien el año aquí les dejo este cap! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien! Y bueno regresando al cap que les pareció? Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, también les agradezco por leer muchas gracias! **_

_**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero dejarles mi email por si gustan mandar un correo para saber que piensan de la historia, o que les gustaría que incluyera en ella o simplemente para saludar! **_

_** j3zz2709 gmail .com**_

_**(Quiten los espacios)  
><strong>_

_**Bueno eso seria todo me despido, un saludo muy fuerte desde México **_

_**Con cariño Jess :DD**_


	6. Noche de chicas

POV Bella

Al llegar a la puerta de Alice toque y se escuchó un "pase" me adentre a su habitación, en el piso se encontraban esparcidos diferentes productos de belleza, Rose y Al ya estaban en el cuarto.

-Hola!- salude

-Hola Bella que bueno que llegaste, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte- me dijo Alice

-Lo siento es que me entretuve con Jake- dije mientras me sentaba en un puff de la habitación.

-Uyy! No quiero saber lo que hacen ese chucho y tu hee!- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en otro puff

-Ahh! Rose que cosas dices Jake y yo solo somos amigos

- Y ese león no niegues que te lo regalo Jake- me dijo Al mientras se sentaba en el último puff , quedando en una especie de circulo

-No, no me lo regalo Jake fue Edward quien lo gano para mí- confesé y Rose y Al gritaron y se pusieron a dar saltitos.

- Oh enserio que romántico! cuéntanos como paso?-exigió Al

-Pues no hay mucho que contar, ya que ustedes no llegaban nosotros entramos y nos subimos a varios juegos y al bajar del último vi al leoncito y Edward se percató que miraba el peluche y me llevo al puesto jugo, gano y …esa es la historia –les dije jugando con el peluche.

-Hay que lindo Ed.!- Exclamo Rose con una sonrisa

-A mí se me hace que hay algo mas- Alice me vio a los ojos, y si le cuento lo que paso?, no mejor no

-No en verdad eso fue todo- le dije con un tono de inocencia

- No Bella Alice tiene razón hay algo más, acaso no confías en nosotras?- me pregunto Rose con tono lastimero. Ya no tenía salida en fin eran mis amigas o no?

- Ok está bien pero esto no sale de aquí entendido? - ambas asintieron- después de que gano sugerí que nos tomáramos una fotos en la maquina instantánea que había, ahí todo está bien hasta que voltee y él estaba demasiado cerca de mí y nos besamos- termine con un susurro y sonrojada mientras que mis amigas gritaban a todo pulmón- Hey! no se emocionen porque después que salimos Edward se encontró a Tanya y ella se lo estaba comiendo así que supongo que para el no significo nada-

-Maldita perra, como se atreve a interrumpir su momento – exclamo Rose furiosa

-Bella si te pregunto algo me contestas con la verdad?- me dijo Alice seria

-Si Al– conteste sinceramente

-Bella te gusta mi hermano?-termino de preguntar con una sonrisa. Me gustaba Edward? Desde que llegue siempre he estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, NO! SOLO LO QUIERO COMO AMIGO!

_No es así y lo sabes muy bien_ – escuche una voz en mi interior comprendí lo que me dijo, todo este tiempo he ocultado mis verdaderos sentimientos estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada del mellizo de mi mejor amiga lo había estado ocultando por temor a no ser correspondida, por miedo a perderlo, y solo me conforme con ser su amiga, Ahh! Amiga esa palabra se escuchaba muy vacía y sin sentido para mí.

-Si Al, si me gusta – confesé sonrojada, pero una parte de mí se sentía aliviada por haberlo aceptado en voz alta

-Ahh! Lo sabía lo sabía –comenzó a botar en su lugar

-Shhhh..! Alice no se lo puedes decir – le dije en tono serio

-Por qué?- pregunto Al intrigada

-Porque no quiero perder su amistad por culpa de estos sentimientos, prefiero seguir siendo su amiga a no tenerlo a mi lado, sé que eso es masoquista pero esa es mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

-Pero, pero por qué? Acaso no quieres que seamos cuñadas dobles?- termino con su típica cara de borreguito a medio morir .

-Si quiero, pero estoy segura que él no siente lo mismo por mí y prefiero ser su amiga a no ser nada, y no te voy a permitir que interfieras en mi decisión! – Le dije no muy segura y por supuesto ella lo noto.

-Ándale deja que te ayudemos con Ed., y así todos somos felices al deshacernos de Tanya, además tú y Ed harían formarían una linda pareja, están hechos el uno para el otro.- contraataco Rose

-No lo sé en verdad, tengo de perder su amistad por intentar una relación que lo más probable es que no funcione- respondí

-Por favor Bella déjanos ayudarte, conozco a mi hermano y estoy segura que él está enamorado de ti, solo que aún no se da cuenta, por favor si?- me dijo aumentando su puchero

-Ahh ok, está bien Alice pero por favor no exageres si?

-Ahhhhh! Si Bella no te preocupes, Vamos Rose tenemos que pensar en un plan para juntar a estos dos! – en ese momento ellas comenzaron a parlotear cosas acerca de lo que podrían hacer para que Edward aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí, ahh esto funcionaria?, no lo sé, me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación ahora si estaba metida en un gran lio, camine hacia la planta baja, entre a la cocina me senté en un taburete de la cocina, que pasaría con Edward? Después de lo del beso, cambiaría su forma de ser conmigo? También que paso con Jake? Estuvo a punto de besarme? O solo fue mi imaginación? Sera cierto lo que insinuó Rose, Jake quiere ser más que mi amigo? Oh! Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas y por no decirlo nulas, ay! porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado? A mí solo se me puede ocurrir enamorarme del hermano de mi mejor amiga

_El amor no se escoge, solo llega_ – Otra vez esa voz y otra vez tiene razón, amaría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Estas bien?- esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, esa voz tan familiar era la del culpable de mi tormento personal, Voltee y ahí estaba Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Amm si, por que la pregunta?

-Llevo aquí unos 5 minutos y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta- me sonroje

-Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente

-Si lo note, no te preocupes- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, y fui la primera en romperlo

- Bueno ya voy a subir las chicas ya se debieron dar cuenta de que no estoy ahí- me baje del taburete pero mi torpeza se tenía que hacer presente, resbale, esperaba el golpe pero en vez de eso Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura una vez más estábamos cerca el uno del otro, ambos empezamos a acortar la distancia…

-¿Quién está en la cocina? ¿Chicos?- la voz de Carlisle nos sobresaltó y nos separamos rápido

-Hola Carlisle como les fue? – le pregunto Edward a su padre cuando entro

-Muy bien!- contesto Carlisle feliz

-Buenas noches, yo ya me retiro a dormir- me despedí de ambos y salí prácticamente corriendo de la cocina subí las escaleras sin tropezarme, antes de entrar a la habitación respire profundo, cuando entre Rose y Alice seguían hablando

-Oigan chicas que les parece si dejamos el tratamiento para mañana, estoy muerta y lo único que quiero es dormir si?-les dije haciendo un puchero made in Alice

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también estoy cansada- dijo Al, ella y Rose empezaron a recoger las cosas del piso, Al fue a su armario tomo una pijama azul y una rosa me entrego la azul y les dije que me cambiaria en el baño del pasillo, entre al baño y me dieron ganas de darme una ducha así que me di una péquela ducha exprés, me coloque la pijama, seque mi cabello lo cepille, tome un cepillo nuevo de la repisa y me lave los dientes, puse mi ropa en el cesto y salí, cuando casi llegaba a la habitación me topé con Edward, se me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, me ruborice, se me acerco demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro estaba entre sus brazos, acerco su rostro al mío y por segunda vez en el día sus labios y los míos se fundieron en uno, fue un beso tierno y delicado, cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos, en su rostro tenía mi sonrisa torcida preferida

-Buenas noches Bells!- me dio un beso en la frente, me soltó, era oficial: Estoy completamente confundida, camine despacio hacia el cuarto de Alice, entre y ella y Rose estaban acostadas, entre apague la luz y me acosté al lado de Alice y me quede dormida pensando en mi ángel personal: EDWARD CULLEN

…

Hola Hola! Ya ando por aquí otra vez! Bueno como ya les había comentado hay unos pequeños errores en los primeros capítulos y ya tengo editados unos y durante los siguientes días los corregiré, se darán cuenta que los editados tendrán esta seña (***) y bueno si no los quieren volver a leer aquí les marco el error mas importante

*Calcule mal las edades entonces ya haciendo bien cálculos

Alice, Bella y Edward: tienen 16 años

Rose y Emmett: Tienen 18

Jasper: Tiene 17 (por el momento)

Bueno así es como deben de quedar, aclarado este punto, que les pareció? Es algo corto pero de aquí comienza a ponerse interesante, Jake hará algo por conquistar a Bella o simplemente será una confusión? Con esa preguntita me despido muchas gracias por leer! :DD

Con cariño Jess


	7. Makeover

POV. BELLA

Me encontraba en la feria que había visitado esta tarde con los chicos había muchas personas pero no conocía a ninguna de ellas que se encontraban ahí, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, de un momento a otro visualice a un rostro familiar esos inconfundibles ojos esmeralda se encontraban a pocos metros de donde estaba yo, trate de caminar hacia donde estaba el, se percató de mi mirada y se abrió paso entre las demás personas y en unos instantes está enfrente de mí una gran sonrisa

-Bells me asustaste pensé que te habías perdido

-No te preocupes ya estoy aquí

-Bella tengo que decirte algo, ya no lo puedo callar más tienes que saber que yo te….Candyman..cadyman- cadyman…

Oh esto esta raro la hermosa voz de Edward se transformó en la de Cristina Aguilera,

Candyman-candyman

Ahmm esa melodía era realmente molesta no me dejaba escuchar lo que Edward me quería decir, poco a poco fui haciéndome consiente que era un sueño y que la melodía provenía de mi molesto celular aun adormilada estire el brazo para ver donde se encontraba, fue inútil ya que recordé que estaba en casa de Alice y el celular estaba en mi bolsa así que me obligue a abrir mis ojos para buscarlo, me senté talle mis ojos y sobre el muro que está al otro lado de la cama se encontraba el dichoso aparato me estire sobre la cama lo tome y conteste

-ISABELLA TIENES 15 MINUTOS PARA ARREGLARTE Y ESTAR EN EL GARAGE DE LA CASA, TENEMOS QUE PONER EN ACCION EL PLAN "SALVANDO A CAPERUCITA DEL LOBO PARA QUE PUEDA LLEGAR CON LA ABUELITA"! _**(N/A: Lo siento mi imaginación para esta clase de nombres no da para mucho :$)**_-me grito una hiperactiva Alice, tuve que separar el teléfono para no quedarme sorda tarde un segundo en comprender a que se debía esta llamada pero en serio "SALVANDO A CAPERUCITA DEL LOBO PARA QUE PUEDA LLEGAR CON LA ABUELITA" jajajajajaja, comencé a reírme que nombre tan patético y absurdo era este

-ISABELLA DEJA DE REIRTE

-Lo siente pero pensé que tendrías un poquito más de imaginación

-BUENO YA TENDREMOS TIEMPO DE DISCUTIR EL NOMBRE DESPUES, AHORA SOLO TIENES 12 MINUTOS!- eso fue lo único que me dijo y colgó, la conocía muy bien para saber que no debía hacerla enojar así que me levante lo más rápido que pude y entre al baño de Alice me di una ducha rápida, salí y en una silla que había en la habitación había un conjunto que consistía en unos jeans azules ajustados, una blusa blanca que tenía una leyenda que decía "bésame" , y unas trampas mortales que Alice osa llamar "tacones" de aguja que mínimo median unos 6 cm blancos , baje lo más rápido que pude, mi torpeza se hizo presente y termine perdiendo el equilibrio en el último escalón, en el ultimo momento un brazo tomo el mio frenando mi caída

-Bells, cariño ten más cuidado-me reprendió Esme y me soltó

-Gracias Esme pero ya sabes es algo inevitable –conteste apenada y levemente sonrojada

-Ay pequeña –sonrió de manera maternal

-Ahmm , Esme y los chicos, y Carlisle?-pregunte mientras me guiaba a la cocina y tome un barra de cereal

-Los chicos fueron a presentar la prueba para que entren en el equipo de futbol americano y Carlisle, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, por cierto la chicas te esperan en el garaje y Alice me pido que te dijera que

-ISABELLA SWAN, SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE YO MISMA ENTRE POR TI!- el grito de Alice interrumpió a Esme con su amenaza

-Cariño creo que deberías salir si no quieres enfurecer a Alice-Esme se despidió con un beso y salió de la cocina, camine con cuidado hasta el garaje ahí ya se encontraba Rose recargada en el porche de Alice, y esta última estaba tecleando algo en su celular cuando se percató de mi presencia sonrío e hizo señas de que Rose y yo subiéramos al porche.

-Buenos días Bells- me saludo Rose

-Ni tan buenos si te despiertan a gritos- murmure lo baste alto para que me escuchara Alice

-Bells no te quejes porque aquí la única que saldrá beneficiada eres tú ya que serás mi futura cuñada- termino con una sonrisa angelical, Alice no tenía remedio solo hicimos una parada y fue para comprarme algo de desayunar ya que casi no había comido nada, me quede con Rose en el auto

-Rose que tiene Alice planeado para hoy?

-Vamos a cambiar tu guardarropa y vamos a visitar a un amigo nuestro para tu cambio de look – termino con una gran sonrisa

-Rose un cambio de look y mi guardarropa? Si apenas hace un par de meses cambiaron gran parte de mi ropa- dije asustada

-Que te ocurre Isabella tienes que estar a la vanguardia de la moda!- me regaño

-Ok, está bien solo espero que no sean muy extremistas

-No te preocupes ya lo tenemos planeado- así que en media hora ya estábamos en el centro comercial de Seattle, bueno ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme así que al ,mal paso darle prisa.

…..

Después de recorrer TODO el centro comercial y comparar la mayor parte de la mercancía de las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, perfumes hasta lencería y lo peor no me dejaron pagar nada, ya no sentía mis pobres piecitos, eran como las 2 de la tarde.

-Bueno se nos hace tarde para llegar con Luciano- caminamos hacia un establecimiento bastante grande que tenía un letrero con luces de neón que decía: "Woman's Style" un hombre como de unos treinta y cinco se nos acerco

-Pero mira quien está aquí Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale- abrazo y beso las mejillas de ambas

-Luciano como te extrañe, pero mira te presento a mi futura cuñada Bella Swan-dijo orgullosa Alice

-Que belleza, no será difícil convertirla en una reina- cuando dijo esto me sonroje- bueno vamos a la obra, ustedes van a querer algún tratamiento en especial?-pregunto a mis amigas

-No Luciano solo lo de rutina- contesto Rose, así que comenzó mi tortura lavaron mi cabello, lo cortaron, luego siguieron con mi rostro aplicaron diversos productos, continuaron con manicure y pedicura, para terminar me maquillo y peino, desde hace un rato Rose y Ali se nos habían unido a Luciano y a mi supongo que con ellas ya habían terminado, Ali se acercó a mí y me tendió una bolsa, me pidió que me cambiara en el baño que se encontraba en el fondo de un pasillo, tome la bolsa y entre al baño en la bolsa había un juego de lencería así que me lo puse sin observarlo mucho, también en la bolsa había un vestido informal color rosa era sencillo con una pequeña cinta que terminaba en moño a la altura del busto realmente era que me llegaba a la rodilla fue una de las prendas que compramos y en verdad me gustaron y estaban acompañados de otros tacones estos eran color negros y eran un poco más bajos solo un poco, eran abiertos por la parte de enfrente y como detalle tenía un listón en moño del mismo color salí del baño, y camine hacia mis amigas sonrieron cuando me vieron y corrieron a abrazarme y comentaron a soltar grititos de emoción

-OH! BELLS ESTAS REALMENTE HERMOSA NO CABE DUDA QUE ROSE, LUCIANO Y YO SOMOS UN GRAN EQUIPO!- grito Alice, le dimos las gracias a Luciano y prometimos regresar a visitarlo, caminamos hacia la sección de comida ya que las tres moríamos de hambre, llegamos a una mesa y ahí dejamos todas las bolsas y en lo que Alice encargaba la comida yo me disculpe y me dirigí al baño, cuando salí me enredé con mis pies y tropecé con una persona, subir la mirada para disculparme

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- me pregunto una familiar voz

Hola hola! Ya estoy aqui con este nuevo cap! Saben? Me siento triste porque sus opiniones han disminuido demasiado, ya no se si les esta gustando o no! Pero a lo mejor es porque aun estan de vacaciones y no han tenido la oportunidad de dar su opinion. Quiero agradacer por seguir esta historia, tambien les pido que me dejen su comentario con lo que piensan ya que asi se, si voy por buen en camino, tambien quiero decirles que ya falta poquito para que aparescan nuevos personajes, que van a venir a complicar la existencia de los Cullen, en especial de Edward.. jaja bueno aprovechando quiero decirles que ustedes decidiran cuando quieren que actualize ya tengo escritos varios capitulos asi que es desicion suya... y bueno ya una ultima cosa la ropa de Bella de este cap, los links estaran en mi perfil...!

Me despido un un abrazo hasta pronto!

xoxox Jess


	8. La fiesta

POV. BELLA

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? – me pregunto una familiar voz

- Si Jake soy yo – le conteste sonrojándome

- Wow ¿qué te hiciste? – me pregunto evaluándome con la mirada

-Amm… en si fueron Alice y Rosalie- dije sonrojándome más.

-Jajaja me imagino que ese par de psicópatas al fin lograron lo que querían hacer contigo, pero te vez hermosa- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Gracias, y ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-Amm venimos a festejar ya que logramos entrar al equipo de americano de la escuela – contesto emocionado

-Ohh que bien Jake te felicito- lo abrace – ¿y quienes más entraron? -

-tu hermano, Mike, Emmett, Edward, yo y otro par de chicos que no recuerdo como se llamaban, tu hermano también anda por aquí por si lo quieres ir a felicitar – sonrió aún más

-Gracias Jake, si lo voy a hacer nos vemos luego- lo volví a abrazar.

-Claro y cuídate pequeña- me dio un beso en la frente

-Ok -camine de regreso a la mesa donde había dejado a los chicos.

Y ahí se encontraban Emmett, Jazz y Ed me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi hermano

-¡Muchas felicidades hermanito! – el volteo y nos abrazamos

-Ohh que linda estas Bells- dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza

-Oye y ¿para Emmy no hay abrazo?- me pregunto Emmett haciendo un pucherito made in Alice

-Claro ven acá oso – me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso que te quitan el aire- Emm…. No…. Puedo…. Respirar…- dije entre cortada por la falta de aire.

-Ups lo siento mucho Bells- se disculpó apenado

-Hey! ¿Para tu mejor amigo no hay abrazo?- me pregunto la hermosa voz de Ed, y no lo negare dolió cuando dijo amigo

-Claro que si Ed- fui directamente hacia él, mantenía abiertos sus brazos, pase mis brazos por su cintura, el hizo lo mismo con sus brazos en mí, me sentía tan feliz así, enterró su cabeza en mi cuello

-¡Felicidades!- se lo dije de todo corazón

-Gracias, estas hermosa ¿sabes? –me susurro en el oído me estremecí ante esta pequeña acción

-Eddie aquí estas, ¡Felicidades! – Ahh! Otra vez Tania había reventado mi burbuja personal, Edward y yo nos separamos, y en cuanto estuvo libre Tanya se le abalanzo y comenzó a comérselo ¡ugh! Voltee hacia mis amigas que tenían una cara de asco que de seguro también tendría yo.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos darles su espacio, quedare perturbado al ver como Eddie intenta hacerme tío –Rose y Al le dieron un zape al pobre de Emmett

-Si chicas mejor vámonos – les suplique con la mirada

-Hey Bella se me olvido decirte que en la casa de Mike ofrecerán una fiesta por los que quedamos en el equipo y me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?- me pregunto Jake cuando ya estaba mi lado – Y claro también ustedes están invitados- dijo señalando a Emmett, Jazz y las chicas – ¿qué dices Bells? – mire hacia atrás Tanya y Edward seguían en lo suyo este absurdo plan no iba a funcionar ¿por qué no darme una oportunidad de vivir mi vida?

-Claro Jake – conteste con una simple sonrisa

-Bueno ¿paso por ti a las 8:30 si?-

-Esta bien Jake, hasta al rato.-

-Ok bye.-

Jake se fue, y tenía cuatro pares de ojos observándome

-¿Qué?- pregunte de una forma un poco brusca

-Nada solo que en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no has salido con nadie- Objeto mi hermano

-Si lo sé y desde ahora eso va a

-¿Qué es lo que va a cambiar?- intervino Edward

-Hey Eddie pensé que practicarías como hacerme tío- dijo Emmett

-Emmett ¡cállate! Y no me han dicho ¿Qué va a cambiar?- Volvió a preguntar

-Que mi querida cuñadita va a empezar a valorar sus opciones para que elija al mejor candidato para que sea su príncipe azul- contesto Alice batiendo sus pestañas

-Ahh Alice estas exagerando solo acepte salir con Jake –conteste sonrojándome

-¿Con Jake?- me pregunto Edward un tanto ¿enfadado?

-Si mi amigo Jacob- le dije su por su nombre completo

-¡Hay! Harían tan bonita pareja- le avente dagas en los ojos a Alice ya se estaba pasando

-Si me lo imagino –Ok esta ya no era mi imaginación si estaba enfadado.

-Bueno creo que Alice, Bella y yo nos vamos adelantando a la casa para arreglarnos ustedes quédense festejen y pasan por nosotras 8:30 ¿Ok?- amaba a Rose.

-Si me parece bien- conteste rápidamente

-Oigan chicas ¿me puedo ir con ustedes para que nos arreglemos juntas?-nos preguntó Tanya, volteamos a vernos entre si y al parecer ni Rose ni yo la queríamos con nosotras pero Alice tenía un plan diferente.

-¡Claro Tati!- Rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidas al parecer no éramos las únicas que lo estábamos los chicos también se sorprendieron- Rose ¿por qué no acompañas a Tati al auto y ahorita Bella y yo las alcanzamos?-

-Ok pero no tarden- pido Rose

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la decisión de Alice, Emmett le lanzo una mirada a Rose antes de que se fuera y la interprete como un "por favor no la lastimes", Rose y Tanya desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

-Wow eso si fue extraño.- comento Jazz

-Si ¿Por qué lo haces Alice?- le pregunto Emmett

-Simplemente porque lo quería o no ella también es mi cuñada, y ahora que Bella ande con Jake, tendremos que integrarlo al grupo y no podemos llevarnos mal, así que hay que enmendar errores.

-¿Cuándo ande con Jake? ¿Hablas enserio?- Le pregunte confusa

-Si muy enserio vámonos, aún tenemos que ir a conseguir algo- termino Alice y me llevo de ahí dejando a los chicos en shock

-Alice, ayer me dices que estas dispuesta a ayudarme a "conquistar" a tu hermano y ahora me dices que ande con Jacob ¿Qué te pasa eres bipolar?-pregunte un tanto confundida

-No tonta, fuiste buena al aceptar a Jake ya que Edward se puso celoso, y tiene que entender que tiene mucha competencia y que si no se apura te puede perder y si lo dices por Tanya no has escuchado el dicho de "mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más" vamos a utilizar esta tarde para tomar los puntos débiles de su relación con Edward y a utilizarnos a nuestro favor – Wow estaba sorprendida de 2 cosas la primera la planeación y ejecución del "plan" y la segunda que Alice pudiera decir su monologo prácticamente sin respirar.

-Ok Al entendí y ahora vámonos antes de que Rose le haga algo a Tanya

-Lo siento pero no, tenemos que pasar a la boutique a recoger un encargo y luego nos vamos ¿Ok?

-Ok pero te lo advierto no me probare nada.

-No solo vamos a pasar por la ropa y alcanzamos a Rose.

Seguimos caminando Alice entro al local, mientras yo la espere afuera salió rápido como lo había prometido, nos dirigimos a toda prisa al estacionamiento, ahí recargados en el porche estaban Rose y Tanya por lo que me percate Rose estaba molesta.

-Rose ya estamos aquí- me apresure a llegar a su lado y me dirigió una mirada agradecida

-Vámonos ya tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos- Rose y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera con las bolsas de la ropa mientras que Alice y Tanya iban en los asientos de enfrente

-Gracias Bella creí que mi intelecto moría- susurro Rose para que no escucharan.

-Jeje no te preocupes pero todo es parte del supuesto "plan".

En todo el trayecto a la casa Tanya y Alice se la pasaban hablando de un millón de cosas, que si la nueva línea de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, etc. Ambas [Rose y yo] mirábamos a Alice extrañadas al parecer llevaba muy bien el plan, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y las 4 subimos a la habitación de Alice, por lo visto Alice ya se había adaptado a Tanya, lo acepto estoy celosa ella aparte de estar con Edward, ahora Alice venia y la trataba bien, ¡Genial! Nótese el sarcasmo

-Gracias por dejarme arreglar con ustedes chicas- dijo Tanya con su chillona voz.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Le dijo Rose con un toque de ironía en la voz

-Bueno basta de hablar y manos a la obra Rose- Ordeno la duende

Alice comenzó a hacerle una mascarilla a Tanya se fueron al baño, yo solo me quede ahí ya que a mí ya me habían hecho los tratamientos necesarios, así que me limite a ayudar cuando me lo pedían, en cada cierto momento Alice le hacía preguntas a Tanya acerca de su relación con Edward, tal y como ella lo estaba contando tenían una relación perfecta, Ahh eso es bueno y malo a la vez.

-Tanya, ¿Tu y Edward ya han tenido relaciones?- Genial la pregunta del millón, ya está si ellos ya tenían relaciones yo abandonaba el plan ya que no soportaría.

-No, pero yo estoy segura que ya estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación- contesto sonrojada, genial está segura, me sentía mal.

-Bella ve a cambiarte para que te podamos retocar el maquillaje- me dijo Rose

-Ok- me levante del lugar que estaba y me dirigí al baño, en un perchero estaba colgada una bolsa y adentro se encontraba un vestido, el vestido era de un hermoso azul rey pero para mi gusto un poco corto, me lo coloque sin pensar mucho, salí y Alice comenzó a retocarme el maquillaje y también a peinarme, a las 8:25. Las cuatro estábamos arregladas Rose llevaba un vestido corto en verde agua, Alice un blusón blanco con un pequeño adorno con encaje negro, y Tanya con un vestido amarillo igual de corto que el de todas, genial ahora me sentía nerviosa como iba a ser posible caminar e incluso bailar con estos tacones que Rose me obligo a ponerme, tocaron el timbre las 4 bajamos ahí en la entrada estaba Jake con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa gris, estaba muy guapo.

-Hola Jake- le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Bells ¡que linda estas! – Me dijo viéndome detenidamente- ¿te parece si nos adelantamos?

-Chicas ¿no les molesta?

-No Bells vete con Jake.

-Ok bye, nos vemos en la fiesta

-Nos vemos!

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo, un poco de la ejecucion del plan de Alice, ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Tanya?, en el siguiente capitulo sabran que es lo que piensa Edward, muchas gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen, los personajes nuevos pronto haran su aparicion creo que eso seria todo nos vemos pronto no olviden dejar sus comentarios

oxox Jess


	9. La fiesta II

_Pasan horas, días y meses, y yo sigo aquí en un mundo de ilusión, donde aun habitas tú, y aunque están mas cerca las estrellas que mi piel a tu calor, puedo oler tu perfume y sentir tus suaves manos, o he podido olvidar tantos besos_

POV. EDWARD

Estaba recostado en mi cama, recordando todo lo que ocurrió hoy, aun no podía creerlo que me paso esta tarde en la feria bese a Bella, este beso me hizo sentir muchas cosas que nunca he sentido con alguien más, lo que más me sorprendió fue que me olvide por completo de Tanya, luego cuando la encontré en la cocina, si no hubiese sido por mi papa la habría besado de nuevo, y finalmente hace unos momentos me lo encontré en el pasillo y la bese por segunda ocasión ¿Destino o Coincidencia?¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...me siento completamente raro y diferente

-Hey Eddie, mañana Jazz y yo vamos a ir a presentar la prueba para entrar al equipo de americano de la escuela, te unes? -Emmett y Jasper interrumpieron en mi habitación

-Emmett cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddie, y si los quiero acompañar a qué hora nos vamos?

-Ay Eddie que amargado, si Eddie es de cariño y pues las pruebas comienzan a las 8:30 así que de aquí salimos a las 8:15 – contesto Emmett

-Si Eddie no seas amargado y mejor duerme, mañana será un gran día- comento mi "querido" cuñado

-Ya dejen de llamarme Eddie y salgan de mi habitación.

Ambos salieron dejándome otra vez solo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar ¿Los besos cambiarían la forma de actuar de Bella conmigo? ¿Cambiaría nuestra relación? … a quien quiero engañar nuestra relación cambio sin que me diera cuenta, al ser yo quien traspasara la línea de la amistad ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No lo sé pero estoy seguro de que me gusta Bella, claro primero tengo que saber si le intereso como hombre, después de averiguarlo tendré que conquistarla y luego le pediré que sea mi novia formalmente, bueno me estoy adelantando, primero que nada tengo que ser libre así que lo antes posible terminare con Tanya para poder entregarme a Bella al 100%, con esos dulces pensamientos caí en un profundo sueño.

-Eddie, hermanito levántate se te va a hacer tarde- una vocecita chillona me hablaba y sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz

ALICE

Poco a poco fui siendo consiente

-A que necedad de ustedes para llamarme Eddie, no entienden que no me gusta que me llamen así!

-Bueno ya deja de discutir y apúrate- beso mi mejilla y salió de mi habitación, me levante, tome ropa limpia del closet, entre al baño me duche, me vestí, me peine mi cabello con los dedos, metí en una pequeña maleta mi ropa de deportes cerré la maleta y baje, entre a la cocina donde se encontraban Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, y mis padres.

-Buenos Días!- salude a todos y tome asiento junto a mi madre, dejando la maleta a un lado.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos, mama me sirvió de desayunar.

-Bueno hijos me tengo que ir surgió una emergencia, cuídense y chicos suerte en su prueba- Carlisle se despidió y se fue.

-Chicas ustedes que tienen planeado hacer?- pregunto mi madre a Rose y Ali quienes intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron

-Vamos de compras a Seattle

-Qué bien! No torturen mucho a Bells quieren?- les pidió mi mamá

-Claro ma'

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos

Nos despedimos, tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos, subimos al jeep de Emmett y justo a tiempo nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela, allí ya se encontraban varios chicos entre quienes pude reconocer como Mike, Tyler, Ben y Jacobo, fuimos a los vestidores, nos cambiamos, cuando salimos el entrenador Clapp ya estaba ahí, así que nos formamos con los demás.

Las pruebas fueron bastante fáciles para mí y mis hermanos ("si, a Jasper lo consideraba mi hermano") .Poco después de que terminaron las pruebas nos dieron los resultados

Emmett quedo en la defensiva y Jasper y yo en la ofensiva, y Jasper era el capitán del equipo , los demás jugadores vinieron a preguntar que si queríamos ir a Seattle a celebrar , los 3 aceptamos, y de paso sorprenderíamos a las chicas , fuimos a las regaderas , nos duchamos, cambiamos y ya estábamos en camino hacia Seattle , llegamos rápido , todos los chicos acordaron ir al centro comercial ya que la comida que vendían en el área de alimentos era fabulosa así que estamos buscando lugar para todos en la sección de comida y de pronto vimos ahí a pocas mesas a Rose y Ali así que nos encaminamos a su encuentro

-Hola!-las parejitas se saludaron con un beso, después les dimos la noticia a lo que Rose contesto: "Claro que ustedes quedarían, son los mejores!"…estábamos entre felicitaciones cuando vi a una persona abrazar por detrás a Jasper

-¡Muchas felicidades hermanito!-por dios esa persona es Bella, estaba muy cambiada, para bien claro, su cabello estaba algo corto, usa más maquillaje, y tacones, simplemente se veía hermosa.

- Ohh que linda estas Bells - comento su hermano y Bella solo se sonrojo

-Oye y ¿para Emmy no hay abrazo?- pregunto Emmett haciendo un pucherito

-Claro ven acá oso- abrazo a Emmett en forma de felicitación, después de unos momentos Bella le hizo saber que no podía respirar así que la soltó y murmuro una disculpa, eso no me parece justo faltaba yo de abrazo.

-Hey! ¿Para tu mejor amigo no hay un abrazo?-Amigo…genial Edward, no se te ocurrió algo mejor! , los ojos de Bella se opacaron un poco y contesto:

-Claro que si Ed - y me abrazo paso sus pequeños brazos por mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cintura, no lo pude evitar y aspire su dulce aroma

-¡Felicidades!- susurro de manera sincera

-Gracias. Estas hermosa ¿Sabes?-Se estremeció ante mi pregunta

-Eddie estas aquí! Felicidades ¡-la voz de Tanya reventó la burbuja entre Bella y yo, me separe de ella y al estar libre, Tanya se me abalanzo, comenzó a besarme y la trate de retirar de manera caballerosa pero no lo conseguí así que solo me quede quieto, aún no había encontrado el momento de terminar con ella, que diferente me sentía cuando bese a Bella, cuando por fin Tanya me libero, dirigí otra vez toda mi atención hacia mi familia

-Sí, lo sé y desde ahora eso va a cambiar – dijo Bella de forma seria

-¿Qué es lo que va a cambiar?- pregunte

-Hey Eddie, pensé que practicarías como hacerme tío- menciono el tonto de mi hermano

-Emmett cállate, y no me han dicho ¿Que va a cambiar?-Volví a preguntar

-Que mi querida cuñadita va a empezar a valorar sus opciones para elegir al mejor candidato, para que sea su príncipe azul – termino Alice batiendo sus pestañas

-Ahh ¡ Alice está exagerando solo acepte salir con Jake – se sonrojo Bella, no puede ser posible, que haya aceptado salir con Jake, en primer lugar quien es Jake , lo conozco? Acaso lo de ayer no había significado nada? Claro como quería que me tomara en cuenta si yo tenía novia,

-Con Jake?- pregunte fastidiado

-Sí, con mi amigo Jacob – a ya, así que Jacob es el pretendiente de mi Bella, no lo podía negar estaba celoso de ese chucho, quien se cree…

-Hay harían tan bonita pareja- comento Alice

-Si me lo imagino- comente de forma sarcástica

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos adelantando a la casa para arreglarnos, ustedes quédense con el equipo y festejen, pasen por nosotras a las 8:30 ok?- intervino Rosalie

-Si me parece bien- confirmo Bella

-Oigan chicas ¿me puedo ir con ustedes para que nos arreglemos juntas?-pregunto Tanya, hasta este momento había olvidado por completo que aun estaba a mi lado, las chicas se veían entre sí

-¡Claro Tati!- Alice diciéndole Tati a Tanya, ¿Quien era ella y que había hecho con mi melliza?- Rose ¿por qué no acompañas a Tati al auto y ahorita Bella y yo las alcanzamos?- Solo esperaba que Rose no le hiciera nada a Tanya

-Ok pero no tarden- Prácticamente Rose les suplico

Aun no creíamos lo que Alice acababa de hacer desde que me había hecho novio de Tanya, mi hermana no la soportaba

-Wow eso si fue extraño.- Dijo Jasper asombrado

-Si ¿Por qué lo haces Alice?- le pregunto Emmett

-Simplemente porque lo quería o no ella también es mi cuñada, y ahora que Bella ande con Jake, tendremos que integrarlo al grupo y no podemos llevarnos mal, así que hay que enmendar errores- ¿Qué Bella ande con ese tipo?

-¿Cuándo ande con Jake? ¿Hablas enserio?- Bella le pregunto algo confundida

-Si muy enserio vámonos, aún tenemos que ir a conseguir algo- Alice y Bella desaparecieron, rápidamente, ¿A Bella le gustaba Jacob?, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ella, ¿no había significado nada lo nuestro? Bueno nuestro no porque nunca hubo nada, pero ah a quien quiero engañar estoy que muero de celos maldito idiota que se cree? Por el momento no tenia nada que hacer, así que mis hermanos y yo regresamos con los chicos del equipo y continuamos con la celebración

…..

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Jasper jugando Wii cuando faltaba poco para pasar por las chicas Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, en la estancia ya estaban Rose, Alice arregladas, nos apresuraron a cambiarnos, cuando bajamos ya había llegado Jazz, se me hizo raro no haber visto a Bella

-Chicas ¿y Bella?- Les pregunte

-Ah …Jake llego antes y se fueron – Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Eddie mi amor te extrañe- Tanya apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se colgó de mi cuello, en el pasado me hubiese gustado este gesto, ahora me molestaba, Así que ahora nos encontrábamos rumbo a la dichosa fiesta.

_Hola!_

_Bueno para empezar quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas aquellas personitas que siguen este fic, especialmente a: _Nessie's .thoughts _ , muchas gracias por tus opiniones! Espero que te este gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia! =)  
><em>

_No saben el gusto que me da ver sus comentarios, como les habia prometido aqui esta otro capitulo, bueno quiero decirles una cosa tardare un poquitin el actualizar ya que mañana ya entro a la escuela y ustedes saben, luego luego entrando ya empiezan a dejar tareas, trabajos, etc, pero de todas maneras en los tiempitos libres tratare de actualizar, solo les pido un poco de pancienca y que me dejen su comentario con su opinion, ¿que les parecio? jajaja un poquito de los pensamientos de Edward, falta ya muy poco para la aparicion de los nuevos personajes, en el anterior cap se me olvid decirles que la ropa que utilizan las chicas los likns estan en mi perfil, mmm... bueno creo que eso seria todo por el momento...! _

_Con cariño: oxox Jess_


	10. La fiesta III

_Te contaré deseos en tus labios,  
>el placer será mi arma para soñar,<br>recorreré tu alma  
>y secuestraré tu amor.<br>No habrá rescate:  
>sólo la pasión<em>

POV. BELLA

Llegue con Jake a la fiesta, saludamos a un par de amigos de Jake, nos dirigimos a una mesa, donde tomamos una bebida

-Bells, te gustaría bailar conmigo? – en ese momento me percate que Emmett y los chicos venían entrando, Edward se veía tan guapo vistiendo todo de negro, bueno a seguir el plan de Alice. . . "Celos".

-Claro solo tenme un poco de paciencia ya que el baile no se me da muy bien! – sonreí según yo de manera coqueta, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, Jake coloco sus manos en mis caderas y yo coloque mis manos en su cuello, Jake me guió al ritmo pegajoso de la canción, por encima de su hombro pude ver a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward y Tanya en mi misma posición con su respectiva pareja.

-Me sorprendes Bella, bailas muy bien! – me elogio Jake

- Jajaja claro Jake lo que digas – continuamos bailando las siguientes 3 canciones, me disculpe con Jake y fui a la mesa por otra bebida

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho? – voltee y ahí estaba él

-Claro Ed! Para eso son las fiestas no? – sonreí de manera forzada

-Supongo que sí, así que me preguntaba si…te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Sí, - me basto con decir eso ya que me llevo a la pista de baile, paso sus manos por mis caderas, en automático rodee su cuello con mis brazos, este era mi cielo personal, estar así… abrazada con él, de un momento a otro cambio drásticamente de una canción muy movida a una canción lenta. Edward cambio de posición de sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible, me equivoque, esto era aún mejor, nos mantuvimos abrazados toda la canción

_**(N/A: Si quieren escuchar la canción es: Truly madly deeply. La versión de Cascada, aquí les dejo la letra en ingles y su traducción)**_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do.<br>I will be strong, I will be faithful  
>'Cause I'm counting on<em>

A new beginning,  
>A reason for living,<br>A deeper meaning.

_Yeah._

Yo seré tu sueño, tu deseo, tu fantasía  
>Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites<br>Te amaré más con cada respiro,  
>Verdadera, loca, y profundamente<br>Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
>Porque estoy contando con<p>

Un nuevo principio,  
><span>Una razón para vivir,<span>  
><span>Un significado más profundo.<span>  
><span>Yeah<span>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
>I wanna bathe with you in the sea,<br>I wanna lay like this forever,  
>Until the sky falls down on me.<em>

_And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,_  
><em>I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.<em>  
><em>The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,<em>  
><em>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of<em>

_The highest powers,_  
><em>In lonely hours,<em>  
><em>The tears devour you.<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea,<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever,<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me.<em>

Yo quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña  
>Yo quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar,<br>Yo quisiera dejar esto para siempre  
>Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí<p>

Y cuando las estrellas brillen con más fuertemente en el cielo aterciopelado,  
><span>Pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo y entonces hacer que quieras llorar<span>  
><span>Las lagrimas de alegría por todo el placer,<span>  
><span>En la certeza de que estamos rodeados<span>

Por el confort y la protección de los poderes mas altos  
><span>En las horas de soledad,<span>  
><span>Las lagrimas te devoran<span>

Yo quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña  
><span>Yo quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar,<span>

__Yo quisiera dejar esto para siempre  
>Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí<p>

_Oh can't u see it baby?  
>You don't have to close ur eyes,<br>'Cause it's standing right before you,  
>All that u need will surely come.<em>

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_  
><em>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need<em>  
><em>I'll love you more with every breath<em>  
><em>Truly, madly, deeply do.<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea,<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever,<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me.<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea,<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever,<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain._

Oh, ¿puedes verlo nena?  
><span>No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,<span>  
><span>Porque está justo frente de tí<span>  
><span>Todo lo que necesitas seguramenete llegará<span>

Yo seré tu sueño, tu deseo, tu fantasía  
><span>Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites<span>  
><span>Te amaré mas con cada respiro,<span>  
><span>Verdadera, loca y profundamente<span>

Yo quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña,  
><span>yo quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar,<span>  
><span>yo quisiera dejar esto para siempre<span>  
><span>hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí<span>

Yo quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña.

Todo lo bueno acaba así y este baile no había sido la excepción, cambiaron otra vez la canción por una mas movida, pero ni Edward ni yo nos habíamos movido de nuestra posición

-¿Me concedes este baile Bells? – Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo), hay como se atrevían a romper nuestra burbuja?

-No vez Black está bailando conmigo! – Edward contesto molesto

-Estoy hablando con ella no contigo Cullen

-Chicos no peleen, Jake espera por favor si? – Jake se apartó molesto. Edward tenía una sonrisita de victoria en el rostro – Y tu porque sonríes? Solo le pedí a Jake que esperara para decirte que no seas grosero con él por favor, te agradezco el baile pero vine con él así que es mejor que lo alcance - El rostro de Edward me lo dijo todo, le molesto mi comentario, pero porque?, yo había venido con Jake y el con Tanya… ahh quien entiende a los hombres! – camine hasta donde estaba Jake, mientras me acercaba él sonreía. – Jake lo siento! , Edward me pidió bailar y no me pude negar, además no tenías que ser grosero con Edward o sí?

-Claro Bells, por ti, lo que sea – ya no le conteste nada

Seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta, yo me encontraba algo mareada por efecto de la cerveza consumida hasta el momento, Jake y yo nos encaminamos a la mesa donde se encontraban Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Ali, Ed y Tanya. Jake y yo nos sentamos en un lugar disponible

-Ahh esto se está volviendo aburrido, mmmm ya se! Hay que jugar el juego de la pancarta si? – pregunto Alice con su típico pucherito

-Ahmm claro pero explícame como hay que jugar? – pregunte

-Mira primero los jugadores tienen que tomar un caballito de tequila _**(N/A: caballito se refiere a un pequeño vaso que se utiliza para tomar el tequila aquí en México, también puede ser conocido como chupito o como shot**_) luego nos enumeramos, después tenemos que decir el número que les toco y después el numero de la persona que quieren que siga… mmm miren así…. Una pancarta, media pancarta, tres pancarta, media pancarta, lo único lo tienen que decir sin trabarse y rápido

- Claro se escucha divertido - todos aceptamos, Alice se puso de pie, al poco rato regresaba con una botella de tequila y ocho caballitos, Jazz se levantó rápido para ayudarla, coloco los 8 vasitos y los lleno, cada uno tomamos uno de un solo trago, murmuramos un salud! , me lo tome y sentí como el tequila bajaba por mi garganta dejando una sensación de ardor, dejamos los caballitos en la mesa, lo gracioso es que ya muchos estaban algo ebrios y el juego comenzó.

-Una pancarta media pancarta cuatro pancarta media pancarta- Comenzó Alice

-Cuatro pancarta media pancarta, dos pancarta media pancarta –Edward contesto

-Dos pancarta media carta…seis…joder….- jajaja el primero en perder fue Emmett que se tomo el caballito sin chistar- Dos pancarta media pancarta cinco pancarta media pancarta

-Cinco pancarta media pancarta tres pancarta media pancarta

-Tres pancarta media pancarta siete pancarta media pancarta- prosiguió Rose, jaja muchos se equivocaron, el siguiente fue Jazz, luego Rose, Alice, Jake, Tanya, yo jejeje el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en nosotros, ya que nos trabábamos o simplemente no recordábamos lo que teníamos que decir, después de tomarnos mas de media botella del tequila ya no podía contener la risa histérica que tenía, la mayoría estaban igual o peor que yo, los únicos que estaban algo sobrios eran Jazz, Rose y Edward, trate de ponerme de pie pero todo se me movió, Rose me ayudo a ponerme de pie , me acompaño al baño y me espero pacientemente a que saliera, otra vez llegamos a la mesa y puede darme cuenta de que Edward y Tanya ya no estaban en la mesa, los busque con la mirada, los encontré estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el 2do piso, las palabras de Tanya vinieron a mi mente _"creo estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación" _no podía ser o sí? Me sentí mal, muy mal, con el corazón destrozado así que solo hice lo mejor que me pareció para olvidar

-Alice ay que comenzar otra ronda de caballitos siiiii? – pregunte inocentemente y haciendo un intento de su pucherito

- Claro Bells! – Alice y yo comenzamos con otra ronda, quería. . . NESECITABA olvidar, así que me tome otro caballito.

-Bells tómatelo con calma – me advirtió Jake, pero que más daba, mi amor estaba en el 2do piso entregándose a otra mujer, con este pensamiento me tome otro caballito.

- Ohh Bells vamos a bailar! Amo esa canción! Me dijo Ali , las 2 nos fuimos a bailar , con Jasper siguiéndonos de cerca, después de 2 canciones volvimos a la mesa y seguimos tomando, después de varios caballitos ya se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual me sentía triste… hasta ahora he comprendido porque dicen que las penas se curan con tequila!

* * *

><p>Hola! Como están? Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando, y pues aquí esta la ultima parte de la dichosa fiesta, de aquí en adelante las cosas van a cambiar un poquito, en el siguiente capitulo ya sabrán de la existencia de los nuevos personajes, aunque al principio el importante solo será uno!<p>

Es mas de la mitad de la semana, y ya quiero vacaciones jajaja bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y Bárbara ( Te puedo llamar así?) como crees que me van a cansar tus reviews al contrario me animan!. Me he dado cuenta que ya hay nuevas personitas leyendo la historia eso me alegra solo me queda decirles ¡Bienvenidas! Y espero de todo corazón que sigan brindándome su apoyo.

Una vez mas gracias por leer! Cuídense!

Con cariño

oxox Jess

PD: Trataré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo


	11. La resaca

_Cuando miro tu foto me entran ganas de llorar, tener tus labios tan cerca y no poderlos besar_

POV. BELLA

Poco a poco me fui haciendo consiente, ahh había una luz que no me dejaba dormir, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y la luz me dio directo a los ojos, me volteé bruscamente al otro lado para evitar la luz jajaja parecía vampiro evitando la luz, … auch mala idea , me comenzó a doler la cabeza horrible, me senté lentamente en la cama, que… wow como había llegado aquí, parpadee varias veces para poder enfocar, se me hacía conocida la habitación pero de dónde?

Ahhhh me duele la cabeza… no Bella concéntrate, haber lo último que recuerdo es haber tomado tequila, nota mental "no volver a probar tequila" Ok pero porque tome tequila de esa manera? Ahhmm recuerdo estar bebiendo con Alice, Jacob y Jasper, si ya me acorde Jake y Jasper nos trajeron a la casa Cullen, cuando decidieron que ya habíamos bebido lo suficiente, así que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Alice, me incorpore lentamente, camine hacia el baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, me mire en el espejo tenía un aspecto horroroso, tenía unas notables ojeras debajo de los ojos, el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje de los ojos esta corrido, de repente voltee y me arrodille frente al escusado, vomite todo lo que había bebido , me quede sentada en el piso hasta que se me quitara el malestar del estómago, poco a poco me puse de pie, llegue al lavabo, me lave la cara y los dientes, utilizando un cepillo que había ahí trate de alisar la caótica maraña que era mi cabello, fue inútil así que mejor decidí darme una ducha, me desvestí, y me bañe con agua caliente, me relajo mucho y por unos instantes el dolor de cabeza desapareció, al salir me envolví en una toalla y tome otra para secarme el cabello, no estaba segura de que ropa me iba a poner, así que fui a echar una miradita al armario, que suerte que había una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos de franela junto con una chamarra , me cambie, seque mi cabello y lo amarre en una sencilla cola de caballo, busque en la habitación mis zapatos pero solo encontré las zapatillas, genial! Decidí irme descalza, salí de la habitación lentamente, al llegar a la planta baja fui a la cocina, ahí en la barra estaban Emmett, Rose, Edward con un aspecto muy parecido, pero Alice tenia el mismo semblante que el mio, por que me acuerdo ella y yo fuimos las que mas tomamos, Jazz era el que tenía mejor aspecto de los 6, Jazz al percatarse de mi presencia se puso de pie y me entrego 2 aspirinas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias – solté en un susurro y me tome las aspirinas

-Buenos días Bells, bueno debería decir buenas tardes!- soltó Emmett

-¿Qué pues qué hora es? – pregunte confundida

-Son alrededor de las 3:00pm- soltó una carcajada seguida de un gemido jajaja no era la única con resaca

-Wow ahmmm a qué hora llegamos?

-Como a las 4:30am- respondió Jasper

-Ali como te sientes?- le pregunte a mi pequeña amiga

-Bien. . . bueno lo más cercano a estar bien

Tome asiento en la barra, desayune muy poco porque aun tenia revuelto el estómago, la parte positiva fue que ya no me dolía la cabeza.

-Bella- me llamo mi hermano

-Si Jazz?-

-Porque tomaste de esa manera ayer?-me miro fijamente

-La verdad Jazz no lo recuerdo, de lo último que me acuerdo fue haber ido al baño con Rose y después…-comencé a hacer memoria, el juego después me había ido al baño y cuando regrese…claro vi a Edward subir al 2do piso con Tanya, no puedo aceptar todavía que Edward haya pasado la noche-madrugada con ella, de solo pensarlo mi corazón se estruja, tendría que hablar con Rose y Al, este estúpido plan tendría que acabar.

-Bells- genial me había quedado demasiado tiempo callada y todos me veían extraño, genial momento de pensar en un pretexto

-Hay Jazz no exageres pues ya ahí en la fiesta me dieron ganas de tomar créeme no fue nada mas solo fue una noche de diversión, y ahora ten por seguro que estoy pagando las consecuencias de haber tomado tanto- dije tocándome la cabeza- ya por fa no te preocupes si?- le dije en el tono mas convincente que pude lograr

- Esta bien Bells pero ya no bebas de esa forma si?- Me pidió de forma paternal

- Si mi coronel- Le hice un saludo militar, todos rieron de mi comentario

-Wow Bella tiene mucho tiempo que no me llamas así- sonrió con añoranza

- Jajaja si lo sé desde que nos mudamos, pero ya sabes las viejas mañas no se olvidan- sonreí

-Si, al igual que los viejos amigos – los demás nos miraban de forma extraña, si lo sabía, hemos hablado como si ellos no estuvieran pero no era motivo para que nos miraran así.

-Bueno ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar así y mejor apurémonos porque se nos olvidó y tenemos que entregar un trabajo escrito para español- nos recordó Edw… él… cierto se me había olvidado por completo el dichoso trabajo

-Ahh no puede ser – nos quejamos Alice y yo.

-No se preocupen, Emmett, Jazz y yo les ayudaremos para que lo terminen a tiempo- nos consoló Rose, terminamos de desayunar- comer y Jazz me acompaño a nuestra casa para ir por mi laptop y mi material para hacer el trabajo, tuve que ponerme las zapatillas para poder salir de la casa Cullen, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa no estaban nuestros papas, nos habían dejado una nota avisándonos que pasarían todo el día en Port Ángeles así que no regresarían hasta muy tarde, subí a mi habitación , me cambie rápido lo que traía puesto por un pantalón holgado de algodón y una blusa sencilla, mis converse y una sudadera, tome mi laptop, unos libros y mi libreta, guarde mis cosas en una mochila, tome mi celular y lo guarde en una bolsa del pantalón

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre y Jazz estaba enfrente de un estante sosteniendo un portarretratos, me acerque a él, entonces pude ver la foto, en ella se encontraban 7 jóvenes en diversas posiciones posando para la fotografia:

A la izquierda de la foto se encontraba una feliz pareja abrazada, él era alto tez bronceada, ojos oliva, complexión media, cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa, la joven tenía tez de un tono dorado, cabello rizado pelirrojo, delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas, a lado de la pareja, se encontraba otro joven alto, cabello y ojos color negro, tez morena y una enorme sonrisa, cargando en su espalda se encontraba una joven tez albina y cabello rubio dorado, los siguientes en la foto eran un joven alto, desgarbado, cabello castaño rojizo y un par de ojos de extraño color azul grisáceo esté mantenía abrazada a una joven castaña de ojos chocolate por la cintura y por último se encontraba un joven alto, desgarbado y rubio de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Solo podía pensar una cosa, extrañaba enormemente al "CLAN"

-Los extraño mucho- Jazz volteo a verme

-Lo se Bells yo también. . .

* * *

><p>Hola! Como están? Que tal su fin de semana?<p>

Aquí ya la pequeña aparición de los nuevos personajes, alguna idea de quienes sean?

Les gustó el capitulo?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y acerca de la pregunta si Edward y Tanya tuvieron o no relaciones, las dejare con la duda jajajaja , ya saben si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo rápido ya saben me tienen que dejar sus reviews y yo lo subo lo antes posible!

Un saludo a todas, muchas gracias por su apoyo

Xoxox :Jess

PD: Para que se animen a escribir los reviews les dejare un pequeño adelanto = )

Hasta pronto!


	12. Adelanto

POV. BELLA

El profesor pidió nuestra atención

-Alumnos el día de hoy se integra un nuevo alumno al instituto, les pido que sean muy amables con él para que se logre integrar rápido y sin problemas, démosle un fuerte a aplauso como bienvenida- comenzamos a aplaudir y entro era alto tez blanca, delgado, cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos de un extraño azul grisáceo- Bueno hijo preséntate

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Stefan, hace poco me mude de Inglaterra espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- termino su presentación con una media sonrisa

-Ok, Stefan toma lugar al lado de la Srta. Swan, Isabella espero que ayude a su compañero a integrarse- solo asentí y Stefan llego hasta mi lado se sentó y volteo hacia mi sonriendo.

-Hola mi nombre es Stefan y tu cómo te llamas?- me pregunto de forma amable

-Hola me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella

-Ok Bella espero que nos llevemos muy bien

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Quieren el siguiente capitulo ya saben no les cuesta nada dejarme sus reviews!

Ahora si hasta pronto!


	13. El trabajo

_En el paraíso de tus ojos,  
>me pierdo porque estoy perdido,<br>en la paz de tus labios,  
>me encuentro porque estoy contigo,<br>en el universo de tu alma,  
>vivo con mil sentidos,<br>en ti, vivo amándote_

Suspire una vez más me encontraba en la sala de los Cullen realizando el trabajo de Español se trataba de recopilar 10 poemas de los autores que más nos gustaban y porque nos gustaban, junto con la biografía de autor o autores, pero sinceramente no estaba de ánimo para seguir leyendo poemas cursis o despechados.

Todos estábamos acomodados en toda la sala, Rose y Emm se encontraban en el sillón más grande muy acaramelados, mi hermano estaba ayudando a Alice con el trabajo, ellos se encontraban sentados al lado mío y por ultimo Edward estaba acomodado en el sofá enfrente de mí, por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, ya que solo estaba buscando excusas o pretextos para justificar porque Edward llevaba a Tanya al segundo piso por más que quisiera engañarme solo había una razón y no la quería aceptar. Saque mi celular y escribí un mensaje

"Te extraño"

Se lo envié a la única persona que me entendería y me dejaría desahogarme: "Stefan".

Él era parte de mi grupo de amigos en Phoenix, éramos y hasta cierto punto aún seguimos siendo muy unidos, ya que prácticamente nos criamos juntos y somos familia.

James, Victoria, Laurent, Irina, Jasper, Stefan y yo, nosotros somos conocidos como el "Clan" un nombre con el que nos bautizaron ya que siempre estábamos juntos y nos ayudábamos entre nosotros y no permitíamos que nadie se metiera con nuestra familia. Pero Stefan y yo desde un principio compartimos un vínculo muy especial no sé cómo explicarlo pero cada que lo necesitaba siempre encontraba la manera de estar a mi lado. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos

**FLASH BACK**

El profesor pidió nuestra atención

-Alumnos el día de hoy se integra un nuevo alumno al instituto, les pido que sean muy amables con él para que se logre integrar rápido y sin problemas, démosle un fuerte a aplauso como bienvenida- comenzamos a aplaudir y entro era alto tez blanca, delgado, cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos de un extraño azul grisáceo- Bueno hijo preséntate

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Stefan, hace poco me mude de Inglaterra espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- termino su presentación con una media sonrisa

-Ok, Stefan toma lugar al lado de la Srta. Swan, Isabella espero que ayude a su compañero a integrarse- solo asentí y Stefan llego hasta mi lado se sentó y volteo hacia mi sonriendo.

-Hola mi nombre es Stefan y tu cómo te llamas?- me pregunto de forma amable

-Hola me llama Isabella pero dime Bella

-Ok Bella espero que nos llevemos muy bien

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lo extrañaba mucho a él y al Clan

-Ya me aburrí!- la queja de Alice me obligo a poner atención

-Todos estamos aburridos y cansados pero ya nos falta poco- dijo Edward, solo el recordar su nombre me recordaba lo que había ocurrido anoche, detestaba sentirme así detestaba las imágenes que creaba mi mente imaginando a Edward en brazos de Tanya simplemente ya no aguantaba tenía que terminar esto lo mejor era hablar con las chicas para que de una vez terminara con este absurdo plan y olvidaría y enterraría los sentimientos que tengo hacia Edward y solo me quedaría con el papel de amiga. Después de la graduación yo podría seguir los planes que tenía antes de conocer a Edward, y él se convertiría en un simple recuerdo. También tendré que aclarar las cosas con Jake no quiero que haya malos entendidos.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos un descanso y comemos algo?- intervino Emmett

Todos apoyaron a Emm sinceramente no estaba prestando mucha atención a los demás, di un brinquito cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, sonreí al mirar la pantalla que decía "Flaquito" abrí el mensaje

"_Pequeña mía, yo también te extraño mucho, bueno no solo yo TODOS los extrañamos a ti y a Jazz, como ya te lo he dicho Phoenix no es lo mismo sin ustedes, pero cuéntame ¿te pasa algo? _

_PD: Dicen los chicos que se van a poner celosos ya que solo me has hablado a mí y Jazz ya no nos ha hablado durante una semana, Vicky está indignada y quiere ir a patear su trasero XD"_

Ahh siempre los chicos conseguían sacarme una sonrisa, y con esa sonrisa conteste el mensaje

"_Jajajaja por favor dile a los chicos que ellos tienen la culpa de que ya solo te hable a ti ya que cuando los llamo nunca me contestan jaja y ha Jasper no es por justificarlo pero por aquí hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer y pues… el problema es que me enamorado, pero mi amor no es correspondido, él ya tiene novia :( "_

Cuando termine de enviar el mensaje guarde el celular en mi bolsillo, me percate que la sala estaba vacía, suspire y me deje caer hacia atrás en el sillón

-Daria lo que fuera por saber lo que piensas- me exalte al escuchar esa dulce voz.

-Ay Edward me espantaste-conteste poniéndome de pie- pensé que estaban en la cocina

-No los chicos salieron a comprar algo para cenar, y para tomar un respiro, te hablamos que estabas absorta en tu mundo que no te percataste, así que yo me quede- termino con su sonrisa ladina

-Gracias no era necesario que te quedaras, con una nota hubiese bastado

-No es ninguna molestia anda vamos a la cocina

-Sip- mi teléfono comenzó a reproducir la melodía que me avisaba que tenía una llamada- Hola?

_-Me alegro de escuchar tu voz pequeña_

-Ahhh eres tú lo siento, no vi el identificador

_-Jajaja no te preocupes, como han estado por allá?_

_-_Bien, bastante bien como ya te lo había mencionado todos han sido muy amables con nosotros y nos hemos adaptado muy rápido, aunque nos costó acostumbrarnos al clima pero ya todo está en orden, ya sabes Jazz feliz de la vida con Alice, si te conté que somos vecinos? Pues es muy divertido convivir con ellos Emmett es el mayor es muy divertido es como un niño pequeño, la novia de Emmett también es muy linda y amable es una de mis amigas por acá, Carlisle y Esme sus papas nos han adoptado como dos hijos más son muy geniales y Edward el mellizo de Alice es muy divertido y agradable-termine mi discurso con una sonrisa aunque Stefan no la viera.

_-Me alegro que todos los hayan recibido bastante bien pero me voy a poner celoso eh? Jajaja_

-Tonto no tienes por qué estar celoso tu sabes perfectamente que tienes un lugar muy especial es mi corazón y la distancia no afecta eso!

_-Claro que lo sé, tú también eres demasiado importante para mí, y por eso te llame para que me cuentes que paso? Como es que ese imbécil no se ha dado cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tiene enfrente-_

-Ahh….mmmm…este…

_-Creo que ya entiendo el problema está cerca no?_

-Si así es lo siento mucho

_-No te preocupes más tarde te llamo si?_

-Claro flaquito

_-Bueno pequeña al rato te hablo_

-Te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides y mejor olvida esos tontos celos

-Jajaja ok celos olvidados y yo también te quiero

-Bye un beso

-Bye…-colgué y guarde mi celular, volví a recuperar mi tranquilidad Stefan siempre me anima aunque sea con solo escucharlo por teléfono, me di cuenta que Edward ya no estaba en la sala me encamine a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba- Siento mucho la interrupción pero me hablaron ..mmm… que me estabas diciendo Ed?- volteo a verme pero su semblante había cambiado por completo y se veía bastante molesto

-No te preocupes no era nada importante

-Ah ok- estaba muy raro ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos

-Bella?

-Mande Ed?

-Estas enamorada?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, que le podía contestar "Si no sabes estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti", claro que no! Tampoco mentir sería una opción digamos que no se me da muy bien eso de mentir, una verdad a medias no lastima a nadie.

-mmmm… Si estoy enamorada

-me puedes decir de quién?

-¡HOLA CHICOS YA LLEGAMOS!- gritó Emmett entrando a la cocina y dejando un par de bolsas a esto se le llamaba "ser salvada por la campana", atrás de Emmett entraron los demás, y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero en todo este tiempo Edward no me había quitado la mirada de encima y cada vez que me atrevía a verlo sus ojos me decían "me debes una respuesta" ahh si no salgo de entro en una peor! Pero ya encontraría la forma de evitarlo.

Después de comer volvimos a la sala a seguir con el trabajo, me tenía que apurar ya que gracias a mi mente no había avanzado casi nada pero Rose se ofreció ayudarme y estaba segura que lo terminaríamos rápido, ahora lo que me preocupaba era la conversación que tenía pendiente con Edward.

* * *

><p>Hola niñas, como están?, Que les pareció? Y como ya vieron Stefan no va a venir a la vida de Bella, si no que ya forma parte de su vida, bueno de aquí en adelante ya va a ver una participación mas activa del CLAN va a ver partecitas en las cuales van a ir explicando su historia y todo lo demás y en poco tiempo va a venir el primer enfrentamiento Clan VS Cullen<p>

Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews me encanta leerlos y saber que me apoyan, espero que en este capitulo haya muchos Reviews.

Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo! Un abrazo

oxox Jess


	14. La llamada

El amor es el regalo más grande que una persona pueda recibir… pero no todos tenemos presentes tan valiosos solo aquellos que han esperado, han sufrido y han añorado la felicidad

* * *

><p>POV. BELLA<p>

-Hey Bella que no se te olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente- Me sentencio Alice, al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que Charlie y Rene pasaron por nosotros a casa de los Cullen alegando que ya no querían causar molestias

-Si Al no te preocupes que estoy segura que no vas a dejar que se me olvide, buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo.

Después de despedirnos volvimos a casa, me despedí de mi hermano y mis padres y subí a mi habitación, acomode mis cosas en su lugar, me quite la sudadera y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes, me quite los tenis y me acomode en mi cama, gracias a la ayuda de Rose había terminado a tiempo el trabajo, pero aun no podía estar tranquila, mi mente seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las imágenes de Edward y Tanya, ya no quería pensar en eso pero me era casi imposible, ahh detestaba sentirme así, tome mi celular para llamar a Stefan, justo en ese momento entro su llamada, conteste de inmediato

-Hola flaquito

_-Hola pequeña, ya puedes hablar?- me pregunto _

-Si ahh como empiezo?- conteste dudosa

_-Qué te parece por decirme quien es el culpable?- contesto de manera tranquila _

-Jajaja hablas como si fuera un crimen, pero está bien su nombre Edward Cullen- di un pequeño suspiro- mellizo de la novia de Jazz, todo comenzó cuando Jazz se hizo novio de Alice, comenzamos a relacionarnos más con su familia, fue muy agradable conocer a personas como ellos, Edward y yo compartimos curso, él me hace sentir segura, protegida, me hace reír, me hace sonrojar, me cuesta trabajo concentrarme cuando él está cerca, siento que todo desaparece cuando estamos juntos los dos. Solo hay dos pequeños inconvenientes el primero tiene novia y el segundo está muy enamorado de ella- hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- Y el problema es que ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba hasta hace dos días, cuando fuimos a una feria y por accidente nos besamos, el beso dio rienda suelta a todo lo que siento e hizo casi imposible que volviera a esconder mis sentimientos, Rose y Ali lo saben y me trataron de ayudar y lo único que consiguieron fue que terminara con lo que quedaba de la antigua Bella, con una gran baja en sus cuentas y con una enorme resaca, gracias a que me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tomar hasta perder el conocimiento, la razón por la cual tome así? Vi a Edward y a Tanya- dolía decirlo- subir a la parte de las habitaciones, tu sabes perfectamente que lo que ocurre así que solo se me ocurrió tomar. Estoy completamente consiente que mi comportamiento fue inmaduro y estúpido pero por favor ahórrate el sermón que te lo digo para que me escuches y no para que me reclames. Lo siento sé que no te he dejado hablar pero lo tenía que sacar todo de una vez y ahora si puedo escuchar todo lo que me tengas que decir- termine mi monologo

_-Bueno sabes que soy muy sobre protector contigo porque te quiero mucho y formas parte esencial de mi vida, lo primero que voy a decir es que ese tipo es un imbécil, tú te mereces algo mejor y alguien que no te haga sufrir_

-Tú sabes perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda

_-Si pero por eso debes de alejarte de él, solo consigues lastimarte y no quiero que mi niña salga lastimada por un imbécil, sé que no es sencillo pero sé que puedes porque eres muy fuerte_

-Lo dices muy fácil pero no soy tan fuerte como crees y no quiero que se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría prefería tenerlo como amigo antes que perderlo

_-Bella debes de entender que tú mereces a alguien que pueda estar contigo 100% y no migajas de cariño, que es lo único que te ha demostrado que te puede ofrecer_

-Extraño estar a tu lado todo en aquella época era mucho más fácil, todo era tan simple como respirar- conteste nostálgica

_-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti de manera incondicional y cuando me necesites_

-Claro que lo sé, esperemos que no cambies de opinión cuando tengas novia

-_Jajaja celosa?_

-No sabes cuánto- le dije en broma- pero ya enserio no sé qué voy a hacer

_-Lo que tienes que hacer es comenzar a alejarte de él y olvidarlo, ya que solo te traerá dolor, y ya verás que después y con el tiempo vas a encontrar a la persona indicada tardara a lo mejor pero llegara pequeña_

-Te prometo que lo intentare y mejor dime a ti como te va?

_-Mmm… Creo que tienes derecho a ser la primera en enterarte_

-¿De qué Stefan no me asustes?

_-No te preocupes hermosa no es nada de qué preocuparse, ah pequeña me gusta una chica…_

-¡STEFAN CRISTERNA! ¿COMO ES QUE TIENES NOVIA Y APENAS ME ENTERO?

_-Jajaja tranquila pequeña, en primera aun no me has dejado terminar, ella no es mi novia tiene dos semanas que he tratado más con ella y me ha cautivado y por el momento solo me gusta _

-La conozco?

_-Si_

-Dime quien es

_-Es Jane Vulturi_

-OH!- no puede ocultar mi sorpresa, claro que la conocía compartía curso con Stefan y conmigo, alta, rubia, delgada, ojos azules y buen cuerpo, lo malo es que tiene dos hermanos: Félix más grande que ella y Alec su gemelo, y en vez de hermanos parecen sus escoltas y siempre intimidaban a los pretendientes de su hermana- Te han amenazado?

_-Jajaja no, digamos que yo soy su tutor en lógica y por ese motivo la he trato más, como ya te dije por el momento solo me gusta_

-Me dejas intrigada, cuando formalices con ella y sea tu novia, me la tienes que presentar y tengo que ver que sea adecuada para ti- Ok soné como ex -novia celosa

_-Claro jaja yo también quiero conocer al tal Edward!_

-Ah pero por mi parte solo lo conocerás como mi amigo, me tienes que mantener informada ehh!- trate de cambiar de tema ya no quería hablar de Edward

_-Claro pequeña! Y te quisiera pedir un favorsote si?- _Lo podía imaginar haciendo un pucherito

-Si dime que necesitas – sonreí cuando lo me viera

_-Necesito que me ayudes a escribir una canción siii?_

-Yo ahh no soy buena en eso – había escrito un par de canciones, y un montón de pensamientos, de los cuales Stefan tenía conocimiento pero no eran muy buenos

_-No seas modesta tu y yo perfectamente sabemos que eso no es verdad escribes hermoso _

-Tú lo dices porque me quieres

_-Claro que te quiero pero es verdad_

-Bueno el artista eres tú!- ÉL era poseedor de una voz privilegiada y un don para tocar cualquier instrumento perfectamente en muy poco tiempo

_-Yo no soy ningún artista, solo soy un músico frustrado jajaja- _Se rio de si mismo, Stefan amaba la música, si dependiera de él, estudiaría profesionalmente, pero al ser hijo de un empresario italiano muy importante tenía que seguir los mismos pasos de su padre y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar

Raúl y Carola Cristerna, [sus padres] él es de originario de Italia desde muy joven comenzó a perseguir su sueños comenzó trabajando en un viñedo y después compro su propio viñedo comenzó a producir vinos, con el tiempo compro mas viñedos y creo una empresa que se dedica a la exportación de los vinos que se realizan en sus viñedos en la actualidad la empresa es muy prospera y ella es de Inglaterra también a dedicado su vida a su pasión que es cocinar, comenzó con un restaurante en Londres y ahora es dueña de una cadena de restaurantes en varios países de Europa.

Se conocieron en un baile organizado para un evento de caridad, se enamoraron, y se casaron al año de haberse conocido, se fueron a vivir a Italia, ahí nació Stefan, a los 6 años se mudo a Inglaterra allí vivió un año después se mudo aquí, bajo la tutela de su nana Mercedes, pero de cariño le decimos Meme, a pesar de estar muy ocupados siempre se mantienen en contacto con Stefan

-Ok está bien, yo me encargare de la letra y tú me ayudaras con la música, sabes que ese no es mi fuerte-

_-Jajaja no te sirvieron las clases que tomamos? _

-Solo se lo básico y las clases fue por insistencia tuya y mejor ya me voy a dormir. Eres imposible- Me pidió que tomara clases de música con él, no lo puedo negar fueron de bastante ayuda, gracias a ella sabía tocar un poco el piano y la guitarra pero Stefan era un todo un maestro

_-Es lo que más te encanta de mí! Descansa pequeña_

-Eso quisieras jaja, tú también descansa, lo antes posible comenzare con la canción- rogaba por que la creatividad y la inspiración estuvieran de mi lado

_-Gracias! Te quiero_!

-Yo también, dale mis saludos al Clan y diles que los extraño mucho!

_-Está bien y tú al coronel _

-Jajaja, Ok

Después de terminar la llamada, conecte mi teléfono para que se cargara, me acomode entre mis cobijas y Morfeo me recibió con gusto en sus brazos

* * *

><p>Hola niñas como están? Bueno pues aquí les dejo un poco de la historia de Stefan y también un poco del pasado de Bella, no se ustedes pero por lo menos yo ya me canse que siempre Bella espere que Edward le muestre el mundo, así que yo le mande a Stefan para que no tenga que esperar a Edward jaja suena un poco…. Malvado? Pero es para que Edward entienda que no todo gira alrededor suyo y si quiere a Bella tendrá que luchar con todo, jajaja<p>

Muchas gracias por su apoyo especialmente a:

Bárbara

Janalez

Judith16

Me encantan leer sus comentarios y saber que voy por buen camino jaja este capitulo para dedicado especialmente para ustedes. También agradezco a todas a aquellas personitas que leen mi fic, pero no me dejan su opinión espero que les esté gustando y también bienvenidas a aquellas que apenas están leyendo!

Una cosita mas, en mi perfil dejare el link de una foto, en mi imaginación él es Stefan bueno en mi mente es mas guapo pero creo que él se acerca un poco, de todas maneras si su mente creo a alguien mejor espero que se queden con el de su mente :D

Bueno creo que por el momento es todo, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible. Buen inicio de semana, que les vaya bonito

oxox Jess


	15. Aclaraciones

Te digo que te amo, pero eso ya lo sabes, quizás de tanto repetírtelo se desvirtuaran las palabras, pero no, cada vez que te lo digo es porque mi amor por ti ha aumentado

* * *

><p><em>POV Bella<em>

_Corría y corría tenia que tener mucho cuidado por donde pasaba, estaba completamente sorprendida llevaba corriendo por un largo tiempo y no me había alcanzado, solo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada el ritmo frenético de mi corazón y unas gotas de sudor en mi frente ya que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo, sentía sus pasos muy cerca de los míos. Este no era una situación de miedo en la cual tienes que correr por tu vida o algo así todo lo contrario de trataba de un simple juego._

_-Hey pequeña! Te tengo!- hizo ademan de abrazarme pero por suerte lo pude esquivar y corrí lejos de él- No huyas!- no lo pude evitar se me escapo una carcajada y a él también, me detuve un momento detrás de un árbol, me quede quieta ya no lo escuchaba así que me asome por un lado del árbol y nada ¿Dónde se habrá ido? De repente unos brazos me hicieron prisionera – Buu! Te tengo! – solté una pequeño grito por la sorpresa pero después comencé a reírme me di vuelta en sus brazos en su rostro tenia una enorme sonrisa y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera _

_-Jajaja aun no entiendo porque sigo intentando escapar de ti, si siempre me terminas atrapando- me guio a una de las bancas del parque nos sentamos nunca deshizo el abrazo _

_-Siempre pequeña, siempre estaré ahí para ti solo para ti - Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, aun estábamos agitados por la carrera _

_-Lo tengo muy claro y quiero que sepas que yo también estaré ahí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas para siempre, Te quiero Stefan _

_-En las buenas y en las malas- prometió- Yo te quiero mas!_

Poco a poco fui siendo consiente, solo había sido un sueño bueno mas bien mi mente había proyectado uno de mis recuerdos de cuando vivía en Phoenix, esta había sido una de las pocas veces que Edward no había protagonizado mis sueños de cierta manera me agrado mucho, busque mi celular hasta que lo encontré vi la hora 6:05 am, gemí ah era muy temprano, eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo antes de ir a la escuela, comencé por estirarme, me deshice de las sabanas y cobijas lentamente, me dirigí al baño antes de entrar me asome por la ventana el día prometía hacer buen clima eso mejoro mi animo, me despoje de toda mi ropa y tome una larga y relajante ducha, todo el tiempo de mi baño me la pase tarareando, al terminar me fui a mi habitación me sentía de un muy buen humor, tome un conjunto de la nueva ropa que habíamos comprado, consistía en unos jeans capri y una linda blusa verde con blanco sin mangas y con escote V, tome mi tiempo para secar y para planchar mi cabello, y me maquille ligeramente, me puse unos zapatos de piso que hacían juego con mi blusa, Alice no podría decirme nada ya que todo el fin de semana me había torturado, obligándome a utilizar zapatos altos. Tome todas las cosas que hoy necesitaría, deje mi bolsa en la cama y abrí las cortinas, el cielo ya estaba despejado, busque en mi cajón mi iPod y mi cancionero, no es porque tuviera muchas canciones pero las pocas que había escrito las tenia ahí, uno que otro pensamiento, además de un par de melodías que Stefan me había ayudado a componer, era como mi diario, ambas cosas la guarde en mi bolsa, aun tenia que aclarar unas cosas con Stefan para lo de la canción.

Baje y mi mama ya estaba preparando el desayuno, la ayude a cocinar, al poco rato bajaron mi papa y mi hermano ambos se sorprendieron al verme ya que por lo general era la ultima en levantarme y la mas dormilona de los cuatro, desayunamos entre anécdotas, bromas y un par de chistes, hacia tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera con mi familia. Jazz y yo levantamos y limpiamos, terminamos medio mojados pero con una gran sonrisa, ambos fuimos a lavarnos los dientes y por nuestras cosas. Nos despedimos y salimos para encontrarnos con los demás

Saludamos a Carlisle que ya iba de salida, y los chicos no tardaron en salir, al parecer todos tenían un grandioso humor, supongo que se debía al clima, nos subimos al Jepp, y Edward como siempre en su volvo ya que él iba por Tanya, todo el camino nos la pasamos riendo de cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llegamos Alice me recordó que teníamos una plática pendiente supongo que quería detalles de los sucedió en la fiesta con Jake y esta era mi oportunidad para decirles que abandonaba el plan.

Me encamine a mi primera clase: español, la cual compartía con Alice y Edward entregamos el trabajo, la clase paso sin ninguna novedad, en si todo el día paso así sin ninguna novedad, yo ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a los demás, saque mi iPod y me coloque los audífonos, tenia que pensar bien lo que le iba a decir a Edward según el, le debía el nombre de la persona de la cual se supone que estoy enamorada no le podría decir que estaba enamorada de él, tenia que apegarme al plan original quedarme con el papel de amiga, olvidar y enterrar estos sentimientos después me iría a la universidad y me alejaría de él, alguien toco mi hombro volteé y era mi hermano me quite los audífonos y lo salude

-Hola hermanito- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bells, es mi imaginación o estas de un perfecto humor tomando en cuenta que es lunes y te despertaste temprano?- me pregunto en tono burlón

-Jajaja no es tu imaginación simplemente el clima ayuda mucho y otro poco Stefan, por cierto él y el clan te mandan saludos, también me dijo que Vicky quería patearte el trasero ya que no te has comunicado con ellos

-Jajaja esta bien me cuidare de Vicky jaja y que dice mi cuñado como la esta pasando sin ti?- me abrazo por los hombros

-Cuñado sigues con eso?- pregunte rodando los ojos

-Claro Stefan es mi cuñadito no?

-Que cuñado?- La voz de Alice nos interrumpió

-No nadie es cuñado de nadie- concluí y me deshice del abrazo de mi hermano, Alice se me quedo viendo, genial no lo iba a dejar pasar

-Perdón chicos ya vámonos- Emmett y Rose llegaron tomados de la manos, todo el camino fue en completo silencio, cuando llegamos Alice nos tomo de la mano a Rose y a mi, les advirtió a los chicos que no entraran a la casa hasta que ella les hablara, Emmett y Jazz se fueron a nuestra casa mientras Alice nos arrastraba hasta su habitación.

-Alice sabes que no es necesario esto! Podemos caminar por nosotras mismas- Rose le reclamo, pero ni se inmutó_,_ nos soltó cuando estábamos dentro de la habitación, nos acomodamos en su cama

-Habla- genial estaba molesta y no sabia ni porque

-Bueno chicas ya que vamos al grano quiero decirles que es momento para abandonar este absurdo plan, les pido que dejen la cosas tal y como están y no intervengan más- las mire a los ojos para que vieran que era mi última palabra

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Alice pregunto

-Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Tanya acerca de dar el siguiente paso en la relación?- ambas asintieron- pues ya lo dieron- baje la mirada no quería que vieran el dolor en mis ojos

-No puede ser posible!-Intervino Rose

-Si, si pude en la fiesta vi cuando Ella y Edward se dirigían al 2do piso, ustedes saben perfectamente que ocurre en todas las fiestas en las habitaciones, y no me digan que fueron a hablar de las causas del el calentamiento global- ninguna objeto nada- Así que quiero abandonar el plan, si antes tenia pocas posibilidades de estar con el ahora son nulas- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-Esta bien Bells tienes mi apoyo- Rose me abrazo

-¡NO! ¡No! ¡No puedo ser verdad! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!- Grito Alice

-La única explicación que hay, es que tu hermano y ella se acostaron, esa es la verdad que mas quisiera yo que no fuera verdad pero las cosas son así ¡Acéptalo Alice! ¡Ella es tu cuñada! ¡No yo!

-No puede ser! El esta enamorado de ti, no lo pudo haber hecho!

-Claro enamoradísimo de mi, pero se acuesta con otra!- ironicé, ya no me dijo nada, me sentía mal al hablarle así pero tenia que entender no quería salir lastimada, Stefan tenia razón yo merecía a alguien que este conmigo al 100% y no migajas – Perdón Alice no quería hablarte así!

-No Bells perdóname a mi, lo siento aun no quiero aceptar que Edward haya hecho eso, pero ahora que lo pienso si pude ser, ya se desaparecieron después del juego- me abrazo unos segundos mas tarde Rose se unió al abrazo

-Gracias por el apoyo y por entender, ahora solamente me queda sobrevivir hasta que salgamos

-Bueno bueno dejemos las tristeza a un lado, y Bella dime como es eso que Jazz dice que tiene cuñado? ¿Acaso ya te hiciste novia de Jacob?- Rose y Al me miraban con un gran signo de interrogación pintado en sus rostros

-Noo! Como creen Jake y yo? Noo que absurdo!

-Ay Bells cuéntanos! Jazz debe de tener una buena razón para haber dicho que tenia cuñado- Rose objeto

-No es nada- No se iban a dar por vencidas

-Ay Bells anda cuéntanos si?

-Bueno les contare la historia, nosotros dejamos a un grupo de amigos ahí: James, Victoria, Irina, Laurent y Stefan, ellos junto con nosotros [Jazz y yo] nos conocen como el "Clan", el nombre nosotros no lo escogimos así nos bautizaron ya que desde que éramos chiquitos comenzamos a tratarnos ya que nuestras familias eran y hasta el momento son amigas, así fue que nos criamos juntos, un par de años después cuando estábamos en la primaria creo que yo iba en 3ero de primaria el profesor me pido que apoyara a Stefan a integrarse al grupo y a la escuela ya que tenia poco que se había mudado, y una vez él me defendió cuando un niño me quiso quitar mi almuerzo, desde ahí comenzó a juntarse con nosotros [James, Victoria, Irina, Laurent, Jasper], en poco tiempo Stefan y yo habíamos creado una relación muy estrecha, al cabo de un tiempo Stefan y Meme (su nana) ya eran parte de nuestra gran familia.

Y lo del cuñado empezó cuando entramos a la secundaria, ya saben la etapa en la cual cambian muchas cosas, la palabra novios se hace mas común y descubres muchas cosas y experiencias nuevas, James y Victoria fueron los primeros en hacerse pareja, poco a poco los demás fueron teniendo pareja, los únicos solteros éramos Stefan y yo, ninguno había conocido a alguien que realmente le gustara así que decidimos experimentar juntos lo que era tener un novio o novia. Todo el clan incluso nuestros padres, nos dijeron que ya nos habíamos tardado mucho en hacerlo oficial ya que a sus ojos nosotros nos comportábamos como pareja desde mucho antes jajaja como si eso fuera posible tomar a alguien enserio a los 8 años – concluí mi relato

-Aww que bonita historia- Termino Alice con su pucherito

-Pero sigues con Stefan?- Pregunto Rose

-Ah no, decidimos cortar porque nos conocemos tan bien que creo que nuestra relación no tenía mucha química, pero seguimos siendo igual de unidos y nos seguimos queriendo igual ó más, de ahí el que mi hermano diga que sigue siendo su cuñado ya que no hemos cambiado mucho el trato que nos damos

-Cuanto tiempo duraron juntos?- Pregunto Alice

-Ah ps tenemos 8 años de conocernos y duramos como pareja 3 años y medio - dije haciendo cuentas

-Oh! Eso si es mucho!-dijo Rose

-Ahmm supongo- dije para no darle tanta importancia

-Bueno habías dicho que el y su nana formaron parte de la familia, eso quiere decir que es huérfano?- Pregunto Alice

-No, sus papás son Raúl y Carola Cristerna, sus respectivos trabajos hacen que viajen constantemente pero nunca dejan de llamar a Stefan

-De donde es originario Stefan?- pregunto Rose

-Nació en Italia allí vivió 6 años, después de mudo a Inglaterra y de ahí aquí, bueno a Phoenix

-Si ha vivido en esos lugares porque se quedo aquí?- Pregunto Rose, me pareció mas bien una critica que una pregunta

-Al principio quería regresar a Italia ya que ahí ya tenia amigos pero cuando nos conoció me dijo que todo cambio para el, que por nada en el mundo dejaría a su familia – sonreí al recordar a mi flaquito siempre tan dulce y tierno

-Ohh! Parece que se quieren mucho- Comento de forma distraída Alice

-Así es como ya te lo dije somos una familia y nos queremos como tal- Volví a recalcar

-OH! Y tu no los extrañas?- Pregunto la duende

-Claro que si y no saben cuanto, pero esta separación será temporal, nada mas- Y claro solo seria temporal ya que habíamos acordado ir todos a la Universidad de California, y sinceramente tenia muchas ganas de alejarme de este lugar que solo me había traído dolor y de no regresar pero no tenían por qué enterarse de mis planes, simplemente disfrutaría el tiempo que tuviera con ellas, son mis amigas si, pero el clan era mi familia no puedes comparar toda una vida con un par de meses de amistad

-¿Por qué…- el sonido de del celular de Rose interrumpió a Ali, Rose tomo su celular y al parecer era un mensaje ya que se quedo viendo por unos momentos la pantalla

-Lo siento pero al parecer se nos ha ido el tiempo platicando, era Emmett que están a punto de irse al entrenamiento, quería saber si los vamos a acompañar?- me miro

-Ah no lo se chicas, ustedes vayan yo no tengo ánimos de ver las demostraciones de afecto entre Edward y Tanya

-Anda Bells en un día con tan buen clima, no te puedes quedar encerrada-Me dijo Rose

-Y además los chicos van a ir a entrenar!- puntualizo Alice

-Si?-Preguntaron ambas

-Esta bien- dije con resignación

* * *

><p>Hola niñas! Como están? Quiero disculparme por tardar un poco en actualizar sinceramente tuve una semana horrible… pero ya por fin termino y aquí estoy subiendo el capitulo, me alegra saber que hay personitas nuevas que están leyendo el fic, pero solo una ha dejado su review así quiero darle la bienvenida a:<p>

Gracias por leer no olviden sus Reviews, dejare el link de la ropa de Bella en mi perfil, mmm… creo que eso es todo, un abrazo y un beso, se cuidan…

oxox Jess


	16. Sorpresa y Talento

_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos_

* * *

><p>PVO BELLA<p>

Tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos, los chicos ya estaban esperando al lado del Jepp, bueno solamente mi hermano y Emmett, subimos al Jepp, durante el camino los chicos estaban haciendo planes para después del entrenamiento ya que no teníamos tarea que entregar para el día siguiente, cuando llegamos a la escuela estaban estacionados pocos autos y pude distinguir el volvo de Edward y la moto de Jake, bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el campo de futbol que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de las escuela, pocas veces había venido hacia esta parte de la escuela, los chicos de fueron a cambiar y nosotras nos encaminamos a las gradas, la mayoría de lo chicos del equipo ya estaban en el campo, me reprendí a mi misma cuando me percate de que estaba buscando a Edward, las chicas se sentaron en la segunda fila de las gradas ahí ya estaban Jessica, Ángela, Lauren y Kate, saludamos y nos sentamos, al poco rato llego Tanya, los chicos ya estaban en el campo y ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento.

Después de unos momentos las chicas comenzaron a gritar y echar porras en modo de apoyo al equipo, de pronto las chicas comenzaron a parlotear acerca de formar un equipo de porristas me sentía completamente fuera de lugar así que me levante y me fui de ahí, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, me encamine a una de las mesas que estaban afuera, tome mi iPod me coloque los audífonos, la música comenzó a inundarme, saque mi cancionero y comencé a escribir como me sentía, necesitaba desahogarme, las palabras venían a mi como las olas en el mar, después de varios minutos mis pensamientos estaban comenzando a tomar forma de canción, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la bolsa de mi pantalón, tome el aparato y en la pantalla marcaba "Vicky" sonreí, me retire los audífonos y conteste

-Hola hermanita que milagro que te comunicas conmigo- conteste de modo alegre

_-Hola Bells!-_ Una coro de voces me saludaron no lo podía creer

-Ahh! Chicos que linda sorpresa!

_-Como estas chaparra?-_ Pregunto la voz inconfundible de James

-Hola James, bien aquí ya saben escuela, trabajos, tareas etc.

_-Siempre lo he dicho la tarea es una perdida de tiempo-_ se escucharon varios comentarios, Laurent y Stefan apoyándolo y las chicas regañándolos

-Jajajaja chicos chicos tranquilos jaja no vayan a terminar enojados- intervine

_-Bueno dejando a los payasos a un lado, que es lo que haces, y dinos donde esta el coronel?-_ pregunto Vicky

-Ahorita estoy en la escuela acompañando a mi hermano y unos amigos en su entrenamiento, ya que Jazz entro al equipo de futbol americano

_-No? Enserio? Jajaja eso lo quiero ver!-_ dijo burlón Laurent

_-Estas ahí ahorita mismo, se escucha todo muy tranquilo_-Señalo Stefan

-ah no estoy en la parte de las bancas de afuera necesitaba un respiro entre tanto grito, y ustedes como han estado?- dije cambiando de tema

_-Muy bien, estamos a un par semas para salir de vacaciones, ya nos hace falta un descansito_- Comento James

-Me alegro aquí todavía falta mucho, para salir de vacaciones

_-Bella ante de se me olvide, que crees?-_ Pregunto Vicky

-Que paso Vicky?

_-Escogieron varias de mis fotografías y las van a exhibir en una galería en Seattle en dos semanas- V_ictoria con tan solo 16 años poseía un talento inigualable para captar con su cámara emociones, paisajes, o simplemente nos enseñaba el modo en el cual ella observaba el mundo y los convertía en hermosos recuerdos plasmados en papel que transmitían muchas emociones; del todo el tiempo que la conozco desde que le regalaron su primera cámara no se pudo deparar de ella

-AHHHHH! ¿En serio? Que buena noticia, siempre confié que algún día, reconocerían tu talento- mi mente repitió sus palabras y mi cabeza hizo clic- Oh por dios! Vas a venir a Seattle!

_-Jajaja si sabía que te ibas a emocionar tanto como yo _

-Claro que me voy a emocionar! Mi hermanita querida va ha estar en Seattle y la voy a ver después de 5 meses de estar separadas te… no rectifico los extraño mucho!

_-Ay ya se van a poner de sentimentales!-_ Interrumpió Laurent

_-Nosotras Bells, si te extrañamos y mucho_!- Contesto Irina

_-No, nos traten así, nosotros también la extrañamos a ella y al coronel, son parte de nuestra familia!-_ Argumento James

-Bueno dejando a un lado, las tristezas quien, mas va a venir? Solo Vicky? – pregunte

-_Al parecer si, los chicos y yo vamos a salir mis papas nos invitaron a pasar las vacaciones en una de las playas de México, lo sentimos Bells_- Explico Irina

- No se preocupen no pasa nada- me sentí un poco triste

-_Bueno nos tenemos que ir, vamos ir al cine_-Se despidió James

-Sip nos vemos

_-No tienes por qué regresar al entrenamiento del coronel, aquí te dejamos a Stefan_ – Hablo Laurent

-Jajaja no tienen por qué dejarlo

_-No me van a dejar yo me quiero quedar además tu y no tenemos un asunto que arreglar_- Dijo Stefan

-Ok, esta bien, chicos cuídense otro día hablamos, y Vicky hablamos después para detallar tu viaje

_-Si hermanita estamos en contacto_- Se escucharon varias frases de despedida después de un momento todo quedo en silencio y colgué y llame a Stefan

_-Bueno una vez mas estamos solos hermosa_- Trato de sonar seductor

-Jajaja claro flaquito como tú digas

_-Bueno falta definir unos detalles para la canción_

-Si ya lo había pensado

_-Alguna idea?_

-Pues antes de que me llamaran, esta trabajando en ella!

_-Que rápido! que tienes?_

-No tengo nada concreto aun, la necesitas para algo o alguien en especial?- pregunte curiosa

_-Jajaja no que va! no recuerdas que al final de las vacaciones en la escuela organizan un concurso de talentos?_

-Claro como olvidarlo si ya me obligaste a participar el año pasado

_-No seas dramática, no te obligue!_

-Esta bien, no me obligaste!

_-Jajaja además de que te quejas si ganamos! Recuerdas la canción?_

-Claro nos inspiramos en los papás de Irina- Verónica y Ricardo [papás de Irina] habían tenido muchos problemas en su relación, por el trabajo de él, ya que casi nunca estaba en casa y por muy enamorada que estuviese Verónica de él, había llegado a su limite, así que ahí comenzaron las peleas y discusiones hasta el punto en que habían decidido divorciarse, Irina estaba destrozada, Ricardo no soporto al ver así a su hija, así que literalmente dejo su trabajo y secuestro a su esposa para tener un tiempo para ellos, una segunda luna de miel, según ellos, y al regreso, sus problemas los habían superado y regresaron a ser la feliz pareja enamorada que todos conocíamos

-_Tu eres mi princesa, mi riqueza mi libertad…-_ comenzó a cantar a capela

-… Así que deja la mesa de cabeza y bésame como antes y trátame como amante…- Intente seguir la canción

_-Al parecer si la recuerdas_- Me felicito

-Claro como olvidarla

_-Bueno volviendo al tema de la canción, tus ideas siempre son maravillosas, confió totalmente en ti, por otro lado me gustaría que fuera a dueto_

-Dueto? Me podrías decir quien va a cantar contigo?

_-Aun no lo se, me encantaría que fueras tu!_

-Eso es prácticamente imposible, yo ya no estudio ahí y aun estaría en clases, cuando el concurso se realizara

_-Si como lo dije me encantaría, pero no te preocupes buscare a alguien que sea digna de nuestra canción _

-Crees estaba pensando que hay un pequeño inconveniente

_-¿Cual?_

-Necesito que estés de alguna manera presente para que me ayudes con la composición, además de la música…y quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto siiiiiiiii?

_-Porque?_

-Sabes que me da pena que lean lo que he escrito

_-Esta bien…. Ya se! ¿Cuándo son los entrenamientos de Jasper?_

-Aun no lo se

_-Pues preguntas y me dices y mientras ellos practican y las chicas se entretienen ahí, tú y yo componemos la canción _

-Es una idea genial

_-Claro fue mía!-_ dijo con auto suficiencia

-Jajaja si claro como no!

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo que quería decir que tenía otra llamada

-Flaquito espérame tengo otra llamada si?

_-Claro hermosa aquí te espero _

Cambie de línea

-Bueno?

_-Bella donde estas el entrenamiento ya termino_ – La voz de Rose contesto

-Ah ya voy!

_-Ok_- y colgó

Volví a cambiar la línea

-Hey flaquito tengo que irme, ya acabo la practica, al rato te mando mensaje o te llamo sale?

_-Si esta bien hermosa nos vemos!_

Colgué y guarde mis cosas y me encamine hacia la cancha, ahora tendría que enfrentar a Alice y Rose, de seguro se habrían molestado, cuando ya casi llegaba me encontré con Jake

-Hola Bells

-Hola Jake, que tal la practica?

-Cansada- termino con una cara de fastidio que me hizo reír

-Jajajaja me imagino, Jake tengo que hablar contigo- Era ahora o nunca

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno en primer lugar quiero que quede claro algo entre nosotros, creo que durante los últimos días te he estado dando la impresión equivocada, quiero que sepas que te quiero pero solo como mi amigo y no quiero que por malos entendidos pierda una amistad como la tuya!

-Si Bells no te preocupes amigos solamente- me dijo de manera seria- pero contéstame una pregunta si?

-Dispara- dije en tono juguetón

-¿Esto es por Cullen?

-No, él esta con Tanya, esto lo hago por mi, no creo que sea un buen momento para una relación

No me contesto nada cuando iba a reanudar mi camino, me dijo que ya n había nadie ahí, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y efectivamente ahí estaban los chicos. Llegamos a su lado

-Hola!- Salude a todos

-Donde estabas?- Exigió Alice

-Me quede escuchando música en una de las bancas de afuera después recibí una llamada y se me paso el tiempo, lo siento

-Ya, ya dejemos a Bella en paz, entonces a donde vamos?- Me salvo Edward

-Bueno un amigo me dijo que hace poco, en Portland es como un karaoke o algo así que les parece?- sugirió Emmett

-Por mi no hay problema- Ahora estábamos repartidos en el Volvo y el Jepp, ya que Ángela, Ben y Jake se integraron al plan, Jake iba en su moto y Angie, Ben y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del Volvo, y los demás en el Jepp, esto no podía ser peor viajar en el mismo coche que Edward y Tanya, solo venían a mi mente imágenes de ellos dos juntos, en un intento de dejar a un lado los pensamientos, le pregunte a Ben acerca de lo horarios de los entrenamientos, al parecer iban a ser lunes, miércoles y viernes de 3 a 6 pm, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Stefan, para decirle los horarios, a lo cual respondió que estaba muy bien que a esas horas nos hablaríamos para componer la canción

Tendría que buscar una forma de alejarme de Edward, no ayudaba mucho si tenia que ir y venir con ellos, tendría que comenzar a buscar un auto para que ya no dependiera tanto de ellos, tenia que comenzar a buscar lo antes posible, por un lado la noticia de Vicky me había alegrado mucho, los extraña mucho enserio, pero ella iba a venir por un fin de semana, tendríamos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, y muchas que hacer, me sentía realmente emocionada, después de unos momentos mas llegamos al dichoso lugar sinceramente el lugar tenia buena pinta

Bajamos de los autos y enfrente del lugar estaba un letrero de luz neón que decía "Romeo and Juliet Coffe", el local no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, tenía el tamaño perfecto, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un pequeño escenario. Iluminado con varias luces de colores, alrededor del escenario se encontraban varias mesitas con varios silloncitos, tuvimos que juntar dos mesas para que nos sentáramos, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy bueno, pedimos nuestras bebidas para ver como algunos valientes de subían al escenario a interpretar una canción, Emmett estaba muy emocionado así que fue el primero de nuestro grupo en subirse al escenario, después de unos segundos una melodía muy conocida inundo el local

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<br>No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<em>

Termino la primera estrofa y comenzó a bailar de forma muy peculiar

_The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man!<em>

_I feel like a woman!_

Al término de esta, Jake subió al escenario al lado de Emmett y comenzaron a bailar, todos se estaban riendo de la actuación de Emmett y Jake

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<em>

_The best thing about being a woman_  
><em>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man!<em>

_I feel like a woman!_

Esta vez fue Jake quien canto y no lo hacia mal

_I get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it<br>Come, come, come on baby  
>I feel like a woman<em>

La última estrofa ambos la cantaron y así termino su gran actuación, regresaron a la mesa después de una gran ola de aplausos y gritos, fue muy cómico verlos bailando juntos de manera "Sexy" jaja. Los siguientes en subir fueron Alice y mi hermano, ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a cantar

_Estar contigo_

_es como tocar el cielo con las manos_

_como el primer día en verano_

_como en un cuento_

_estar contigo..._

Termino Jasper

_Estar contigo_

_desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_

_descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro_

_lo dejo todo_

_por un momento_

_estar contigo_

Continúo Alice y miro a mi hermano a los ojos

_Yo siento que tu compañía_

_es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida_

_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_de todo lo que tengo_

_es lo mas importante_

_Estar contigo_

_es como un sueño_

_del que no quiero despertar_

_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_

_es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_y a tu lado puedo ser_

_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_

_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

Ambos al terminar las canción de abrazaron y se dieron un beso, bajaron del escenario entre aplausos y gritos, los siguientes fueron unas tipas que iban vestidas muy raras no les prestamos mucha atención, nosotros seguíamos bromeando, después de unas tres canciones, Angie y Ben se animaron a subir

Ben tomo el micrófono y comenzó

_Todo cambio cuando te vi,_

_hooo_

_de blanco y negro a color,_

_me convertí,_

_y fue tan fácil._

_quererte tanto,_

_algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_hoo no no no no_

_todo tembló dentro de mi_

_el universo escribió q fueras para mi_

_y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba_

_fue perderme en tu amor simplemente_

_paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

Angie tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero ese no fue impedimento para que continuara cantando

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_déjame decir q todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar,_

_para menos si tu no estas,_

_simplemente así lo sentí,_

_cuando te vi_

_me sorprendió todo de ti_

_de blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_se que no es fácil_

_decir te amo_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_pero así es el amor_

_simplemente paso todo tuya ya soy_

Y terminaron juntos la canción

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

antes que te ame mas

escucha por favor

déjame decir que todo te di

y no hay como explicar

para menos no estas simplemente

así lo sentí cuando te vi

todo cambio cuando te vi

Las canciones escuchadas hasta el momento, comenzaban a deprimirme ya que todos aquí tenían, alguien con quien compartir los sentimientos que desbordaban todas las canciones, y para mi mala suerte Tanya tomo el brazo de Edward y lo jalo hasta llegar al escenario, después de unos segundos estaban frente a frente, poco a poco la melodía comenzó a embargar el lugar

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones_

_dame razones, para vivir._

_Tu la dueña de mis sueños_

_quédate en ellos y hazme sentir_

Edward fue el primero en comenzar a cantar, no lo niego dolió y mucho

_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir_

_el sentimiento eterno._

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza_

_el lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

Tanya camino hasta donde estaba Edward y canto mirándolo a los ojos

_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_

_mi compas y mi camino_

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu_

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo_

_para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor_

Terminaron de cantar juntos esta estrofa, ya no pude soportar mas así que me levante discretamente y me camine hacia el baño, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no me permitiría derramar ninguna lagrima, solamente yo tengo la culpa de enamorarme del mellizo de la novia de mi hermano, cerré mis ojos por un momento, estaba completamente decidido iba a olvidar a Edward cueste lo que cueste, me mire en el espejo, mis ojos ya tenían un color normal, y mi maquillaje estaba intacto, tome aire para calmarme y no delatarme, cuando me tranquilice por completo camine de nuevo a la mesa, por suerte su actuación ya había terminado, tome mi lugar y nadie hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi ausencia, después la siguiente en subir fue Rosalie y Alice, me invitaron a subir con ellas pero las rechace, después de decir que no, me encerré en mi mundo no quería saber nada mas, olvide todo lo que rodeaba y me concentre en que Vicky vendría pronto, en que ya faltaba menos para salir de mi infierno personal, que Stefan estaba ahí para apoyarme y no solamente el si no todo el clan, que pronto todo volvería ser como antes sin dolor sin sufrimiento.

Suspire aquella época en la cual había sido feliz parecía tan lejana en estos momentos, alguien movió mi hombro, abrí mis ojos no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado de nuevo, voltee mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada de mi hermano

-¿Estas bien Bells?- me pregunto

-Si porque?

-Por nada, es tu turno- interrumpió Alice y me jalo y me llevo hasta el escenario, estaba un poco nerviosa no me había percatado que el lugar estaba lleno, no sufría de pánico escénico ni nada por el estilo pero siempre había estado en compañía de Stefan cuando subía a un escenario, me sentía rara al no tenerlo a mi lado, camine despacio hacia donde se encontraba el DJ le indique la canción que iba a cantar, volví enfrente del escenario tome el micrófono, la melodía conocida de la canción inundó todos mis sentidos

_No importa el lugar  
>el sol es siempre igual<br>no importa si es recuerdo  
>o es algo que vendrá<br>no importa cuanto hay  
>en tus bolsillos hoy<br>sin nada hemos venido  
>y nos iremos igual<br>pero siempre estarán en mi  
>esos buenos momentos<br>que pasamos sin saber_

Hice una pausa, mi mente estaba llena de todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de James, Vicky, Irina, Laurent, Jasper y sobre todo de Stefan

_No importa donde estas  
>si vienes o si vas<br>la vida es un camino  
>un camino para andar<br>si hay algo que esconder  
>o hay algo que decir<br>siempre será un amigo  
>el primero en saber<br>porque siempre estarán en mi  
>esos buenos momentos<br>que pasamos sin saber  
>que un amigo es una luz<br>brillando en la oscuridad  
>siempre serás mi amigo<br>no importa nada mas  
>porque siempre estarán en mi<br>esos buenos momentos  
>que pasamos sin saber<br>que un amigo es una luz  
>brillando en la oscuridad<br>siempre serás mi amigo  
>no importa nada mas<br>que un amigo es una luz  
>brillando en la oscuridad<br>siempre serás mi amigo  
>no importa nada mas<em>

Termine de cantar con una sonrisa, comenzaron a aplaudirme y baje del escenario, Jasper se acercó a mi y me abrazo

-Nos hiciste recordar muchas cosas- me dijo en un susurro

-Nos?- le pregunte confundida, me alejo y me mostro que en una de sus manos tenia su celular, no tenia que darme mas explicaciones así acerque el aparato a mi oreja- Escucharon?

-Claro que si Bells- Contestaron a coro

-Los amo- Les dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Nosotros más- después de hablar un poco mas por unos breves instantes colgamos y regresamos a la mesa, los demás nos venían de manera curiosa pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, después de unos momentos, Jake fue el primero en alagarme ya que según él era la que mejor había cantado, y siguieron comentarios parecidos a ese, sinceramente ya no estaba prestando atención, solo nos quedamos un rato mas y nos fuimos, Jake se ofreció a llevarme acepte de inmediato, no quería estar cerca de Edward y Tanya, el trayecto a mi casa fue en silencio y rápido, antes de que Jake se fuera, le pedí que si me podría ayudar a buscar un auto, acepto y se fue, me sentía emocionalmente cansada, así que, salude a mis padres y subí a mi habitación, tire en algún lugar mis cosas, cerré las cortinas, me lave la cara, me cambie la ropa por mi pijama, y me tire en mi cama, como una día puede empezar también y terminar horrible?... trate de dejar mi mente en blanco después de unos momentos caí en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

><p>Hola niñas como están? Siento mucho la tardanza he tenido muchas cosas que hacer a demás que la siguiente semana comienzo exámenes así que no se si podre actualizar rápido, espero que me entiendan y tengan un poco de paciencia; bueno dejando a un lado el tema de la tardanza que les pareció? Un integrante del clan vendrá a visitar a Bella y Jazz y los Cullen tendrán pequeños problemas jajaja ok! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a escribir! En el capitulo anterior quise dar la bienvenida a Liz pero no se publico su nombre a si que ¡Bienvenida Liz!<p>

¿que les parecieron las canciones? jaja si lo admito andaba un poco cursi ustedes saben Febrero mes del amor jaja

Bueno eso seria todo por el momento linda noche ahh si y Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado (= ¡!

Las quiero con cariño Jess


	17. ¿Qué? ¿Comó?

_"Eres mi inspiraci__ó__n, mi musa, mis tormentas y amaneceres, la luz y mi esperanza hecha poema... simplemente mis ganas traducidas en papel"_

* * *

><p><em>POV. BELLA<em>

El tiempo pasa lento o rápido pero pasa, ya habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde la salida al karaoke y las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, la primera semana la utilicé para buscar un auto, Jake me ayudo mucho, después de buscar mucho encontramos un Peugeot, en buen estado y bastante barato, era color azul eléctrico, sinceramente me enamore de el cuando lo vi, así que ya tenia auto, aun recuerdo lo histéricas que se pusieron Alice y Rose cuando se enteraron que me había comprado un auto, utilizaron frases como _Ya no estas a gusto con nosotros? Que de malo tienen nuestros autos, para que compraras uno? _y cosas similares a esas, pero después de un regaño de Esme me dejaron tranquila.

Mi relación con Edward había cambiado por completo, ya no podíamos estar en la misma habitación solos sin que se hicieran silencios incomodos, ya no hablábamos de casi nada, ya no hacíamos bromas, y casi ya no nos veíamos ya que casi siempre estaba pegado a Tanya ya sea en casa de esta ultima o en algún lado de Forks o sus alrededores

También me había distanciado de las chicas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo están ensayando sus coreografías porque habían creado su grupo de animación, me invitaron, pero no entre por una simple razón: no era mi estilo estar gritando, saltando y agitando pompones.

En si la relación que tenia con los Cullen y Hale se esta deteriorando ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos ahora la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la reserva con Jake y sus amigos, nos habíamos divertido mucho, el tiempo con Stefan había sido el mejor parecía que no estuviésemos distanciados, toda la primera semana me la pase pegada a mi teléfono hablando con el ya casi teníamos terminada la canción no es por alardear pero nos había quedado genial, lo malo es que los últimos días había estado un poco distante conmigo, supongo que debería de ser los exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones

El viaje de Vicky estaba mas que planeado, por petición de ella lo había mantenido en secreto estaba ansiosa por ver los rostros sorprendidos de Charlie, Rene y Jazz. Llegaba mañana, exactamente llegaría el Jueves 4 de Junio, a las 5:00 pm, en la puerta 7, iría por ella al aeropuerto después de la escuela, tendríamos una cena familiar, celebraríamos su triunfo y al día siguiente faltaría a la escuela para pasar todo el día con ella, el sábado iríamos a ser una pequeña visita a la Push y de ahí a Seattle a alistarnos para ir a la Galería como a las 7:00 pm, a la cual iríamos mis papas, Jazz , yo y ella.

Estaba muy ansiosa en unas pocas horas estaría en compañía de mi hermanita

-Bella me estas escuchando?- La voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, estábamos sentadas con una parte de las "animadoras" en la cafetería de la escuela

-Lo siento, que me decías?- le pregunte

-Le estaba comentando a las chicas que debemos de comenzar a planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños bueno la fiesta de Edward y la mía

-Ah si estaría bien ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?

-Ahs no estas poniendo atención ya lo había dicho es el 20 de Junio!-

-20 de Junio?- No podía ser cierto verdad? Era el mismo día del cumpleaños de Stefan

-Si Bella 20 de Junio dentro de 13 días, y voy a dar la mejor fiesta que hasta el momento hayan dado en todo Forks, aun no decido el tema de la fiesta me gustaría que fuera de disfraces pero también…..- Siguió parloteando pero solo podía pensar ¿porque tenían que cumplir el mismo día? desde que nos conocemos Stefan y yo hemos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños solo los dos sin nadie mas; era como un tradición, cada uno le preparaba algo para ese día y ya en la noche regresábamos a convivir con nuestra familia y partíamos un pequeño pastel que normalmente horneaba Meme o Laurent, y supongo que este año no seria la excepción a nuestra tradición o si?

El timbre sonó, me encamine a mi clase de Literatura en el trayecto me encontré con Jake y se la paso hablando y contándome chistes; después de esa clase nos avisaron que no tendríamos las siguientes clases ya que los profesores tenían una junta así que después de los gritos de euforia, me dirigí al estacionamiento, ahí al lado de mi auto estaban los chicos, me acerque a mi hermano y paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, me recargue en el

-Que hacemos?- Pregunte

-Vamos al cine- Sugirió Emmett

-No…- Contestó Alice

-Porque?- pregunto Emmett confundido

-No hay películas buenas- Contestó Rose

-Entonces?- Hablo Edward

-Vamos a jugar videojuegos a la casa- Volvió a sugerir Emmett

-No algo que hagamos todos – Hablo Jazz

-Vemos una película en la sala- Opino Rose

-Esta bien –Estuvieron de acuerdo

Subí a mi auto en compañía de Jazz y Alice, ellos iban en su mundo por lo que fue una viaje silencioso y rápido, cuando llegamos decidimos que veríamos la película en mi casa, para nuestra sorpresa se encontraban mis papas que rápidamente fueron invitados a unirse a nuestros planes, aceptaron gustosos, para ser sinceros no estaba prestando mucha atención estaba muy ansiosa por la llegada de Vicky, además de que cada día me sentía mas triste no podía negar que cada que veía a Edward con Tanya me dolía mucho pero tenia que aceptarlo así es el amor en unas ocasiones de gana pero en otras se pierde, y por obvias razones yo había perdido antes de luchar así que ahora solo me quedaba resinarme, trate de prestar atención a la película entre ratos logro captar mi atención pero me perdí mas de la mitad, después de la película mi mama se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una pequeña merienda para todos, la seguí y comenzamos a preparar unos sándwiches, los colocamos en una charola y los llevamos a la sala, comimos entre bromas, chistes, noticias etc… a mitad de una broma de Emmett tocaron el timbre, me levante y fui a abrir… ahí enfrente de mi se encontraba una joven de tez dorada, con su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos oliva transmitían alegría, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con ropa de invierno de la cual sobre salía un gran abrigo pero aun así a simple vista se notaba que era hermosa

-Que paso Bells te comió la lengua el ratón? – pregunto la joven al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba

-¡AAHHHH!- acorte la distancia que nos separaba y abrase a mi hermana- Pero como? Se supone que llegabas mañana?

-Jajaja tu lo has dicho se supone pero te quise sorprender además así tenemos mas tiempo para nosotras

-¡AHHHH!

-Jajaja tranquila Belly vas a ocasionar que me quede sorda

-Bueno pasa aquí están mis papas y Jazz- Rápidamente metió su maleta, la tome de la mano y la guie hasta la sala, al parecer nadie se había percatado de mis gritos ya que todos seguían en sus bromas, el primero en notar nuestra presencia fue Alice nos miraba curiosa, Jasper volteo a ver lo que miraba su novia, su cara se transformo al ver a Vicky, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, alegría y emoción, se levanto rápidamente y corrió a nuestro lado, tomo a Vicky de la cintura y la abrazo comenzó a dar vueltas ambos comenzaron a reírse, mis papas tenían una gran interrogante en el rostro

-Ahh Jazzy no sabes cuanto te extrañe!- Vicky le dijo a mi hermano sin soltarlo

-Ahhh yo también brujita- Después de unos segundos Jazz la soltó y ella corrió a los brazos de Charlie

-Tío Charlie!- lo abrazo- Tía Rene- También la integraron al abrazo, un par de minutos después se soltaron

-Hay mi pequeña porque no nos dijiste que venias, te pudimos ir a recoger al aeropuerto- Rene la regaño de manera cariñosa

-Ay tiyita no quería molestar

-Ay hija como crees nunca serás ninguna molestia para nosotros- puntualizo Charlie

-Gracias tío, los quiero mucho!- Los volvió a abrazar

Vicky volvió a correr a nuestro lado y tomo un brazo de Jazz y uno mio y encaro a los invitados aun sentados en la sala, se me habían olvidado por completo los Cullen y Hale

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Victoria, Vicky ellos son nuestros amigos aquí en Forks –hice una pequeña presentación- Mira Vicky ellos son Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Tanya y Alice-señale a cada uno conforme los fui nombrando

-Mucho gusto!- contesto feliz Vicky; Jazz se soltó de Vicky y fue hasta el sillón y tomo de la mano a Alice y la trajo frente a nosotras

-Brujita mira te presento a mi novia ella es Alice Cullen, Ali ella es mi hermanita Victoria – Las presento Jazz

-Mucho gusto Victoria-Contestó Alice un poco nerviosa, Victoria comenzó a observar con detenimiento a Alice, se quedo mirándola con una expresión seria, después de unos momentos, Vicky sonrió y abrazo a Alice

-Bienvenida a la Familia, solo te digo una cosa haces sufrir a mi hermano y yo te hare sufrir a ti- sentencio Vicky, Alice se quedo paralizada

-Brujita no la espantes!-Jazz abraso a Alice que seguía estática

Después de ese comentario el ambiente se tenso, luego de una broma de Emmett todo volvió a la normalidad, al parecer los Cullen y Hale aceptaban muy bien a mi hermanita, la única que veía incomoda con su presencia era a Tanya, al parecer no le gustaba que alguien mas fuese el centro de atención, así pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde, contando anécdotas que nos involucraban a Jazz, Vicky y a mi, como a las 8 los chicos se despidieron y nos dejaron, pedimos comida china para cenar mientras nos poníamos al día con los acontecimientos recientes de nuestra familia, cenamos y platicamos de muchas cosas sobretodo de nuestro pasado rememorando nuestras vidas, ahora que tenia a Victoria a mi lado es cuando medí cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba y la falta que me hace mi familia

* * *

><p><em>(NA)_

Hola siento mucho la tardanza he tenido una semana de locos, millones de cosas que hacer y las que me faltan pff…. Ya saben como es esto de la escuela y bueno volviendo al tema principal sé que el capitulo es muy corto pero digamos que es el inicio de la intervención del clan aun estoy pensando si los traigo a todos a Forks o solo a unos jaja, el asunto es que aquí se le comienza a complicar mas a Edward, acerca de unos de sus comentarios acerca de un Edward POV., no lo habrá aun… solo será un poco mas de suspenso jaja bueno otra cosa….

Bienvenidas a la nuevas! Estoy feliz cada vez mas personitas siguen la historia!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, espero que me dejen su opinión es muy importante para mi, además me gustaría que me dejaran un review con alguna idea o sugerencia de lo que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos!

Eso seria todo por el momento tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido pero lo mas seguro es que sea hasta el próximo fin de semana

Gracias por leer

Con cariño

Jess


	18. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!

"_Un verdadero amigo es alguien que te conoce tal como eres, comprende dónde has estado, te acompaña en tus logros y tus fracasos, celebra tus alegrías, comparte tu dolor y jamás te juzga por tus errores"_

* * *

><p>POV. Bella<p>

Aun nos encontrábamos en la sala, platicando se nos había ido el tiempo volando, parecía como si hubiesen pasado 5 años en vez de 5 meses, Vicky nos platico como habían descubierto su talento, nos dijo que James la había inscrito en un concurso y que seleccionaron a 10 fotógrafos, me sentía muy orgullosa de mi hermanita, también nos dijo que en la galería iba a ver otro concurso para seleccionar la mejor fotografía, y el premio seria una especie de gira por varios países, me divertía verla emocionada y muy ansiosa, poco después de las 3 am, subimos a dormir, se quedo conmigo en mi habitación, nos cambiamos y nos quedamos dormidas casi al instante

* * *

><p><em>Podía sentir a la perfección la suavidad del pasto bajo mis pies, la fría brisa de invierno despeinarme, siento su cálida y suave mano alrededor de la mía, es una noche hermosa iluminada por estrellas y la luna. Ambos sabíamos que este era el fin, caminamos un poco más y nos sentamos a la orilla del hermoso lago en donde se reflejaba la luna<em>

_-Princesa sabes porque te pedí que viniéramos?- me pregunto tiernamente_

_-Si – lo mire a los ojos _

_-Como ya, se enteraron me ausentare por unas semanas, pueden ser meses, y luego esta su mudanza, creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos que continuemos con nuestra relación, no me malinterpretes, amo estar a tu lado, pero no quiero que nuestra relación se destruya por la distancia _

_-Lo entiendo perfectamente Stefan no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, también ya había pensado lo mismo, te voy a extrañar demasiado- pase mis brazos por su cintura y el paso sus brazos por la mía_

_-Bella nunca de los nuncas olvides que te amo y siempre serás una persona muy importante en mi vida y este no es un adiós simplemente es un hasta pronto aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos- solo puede asentir y por ultima ocasión sentí como nuestros labios danzaban en una sincronía tierna y amorosa, sin prisas sin ninguna otra intención_

_-Yo también te amo Stefan!- le dije cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos unos momentos mas ahí contemplando las estrellas _

Mi mente seguía proyectando recuerdos de Stefan y míos, seguía sin poder comunicarme con el, eso me tenia ansiosa, y un poco preocupada algo me decía que algo estaba pasando, bueno mas tarde se lo preguntaría a Vicky

_-Shhh… cállense la van a despertar- dijo una voz femenina _

_-No me digas que tengo que hacer- replico otra _

_-Por favor no es hora de pelear- suplico la voz de un joven _

_-Ambos se enojaran cuando se enteren – dijo la primera voz _

_-Ya cállense, Bella nos entenderá, a ella es a la que mas le afecta- intervino la voz de otro joven _

Este sueño si que era aun más raro que el anterior, me voltee y quede boca bajo intentando que el sueño se fuera

_-Jajaja quieren dejar de reírse y enfocarse a lo que venimos- regaño la segunda voz _

_-Tiene razón ya cállense- termino el ultimo joven _

No lograba alejar esas voces, aunque me resultaban muy familiar no quería abrir los ojos esta muy cansada y desvelada

-Bueno 1…2…3- conto la voz de ¿Jazz?

-Cumplimos años tan solo un día- canto ¿Irina?

-Un día y nada más-continuo ¿James?

-Los otros 364 días del año- completo ¿Victoria?

-No cumpleaños esos días son- termino ¿Laurent?

-¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños el día de hoy! ¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mí y a ti!- Todas las voces juntas

Ok esto ya no era un sueño, abrí rápidamente mis ojos y ahí estaban los culpables de no dejarme dormir

Laurent, Irina, James, Victoria, Jasper y hasta mis papas no supe ni como me pare y corrí a abrazarlos, en pocos segundos teníamos un enorme abrazo grupal, no lo podía creer todos estaban aquí mi familia, mi apoyo, mi razón de vivir

Comencé a reírme al recordar su graciosa interpretación de "Feliz no cumpleaños", era un gran pretexto cuando teníamos ganas de hacer una locura y divertirnos simplemente decíamos "Hoy es tu no cumpleaños, tenemos que celebrarlo", cuando por fin nos separamos, los mire con detenimiento: _James_ seguía tan alto como siempre hasta creo que creció mas, sus ojos oliva demostraban felicidad, su musculatura había aumentado un poco, _Irina_ seguía igual de hermosa, su cabello rubio estaba un poco mas largo casi llegando a su fina cintura, sus ojos azules estaban muy claros, _Laurent _seguía igual de musculoso, su cabello esta mucho mas corto desde que lo vi la ultima vez, y el al igual que todos tenían una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bella es un caso perdido, el ratón volvió a robar su lengua- comento Vicky

-Otra vez Bells? Te dijimos que no te le acercaras- Apoyo Irina

-No! Aun tengo mi lengua- y en un gesto infantil les saque mi lengua

-Jajaja es cierto la puedo ver- puntualizo Laurent

Todos en mi habitación estallaron en carcajadas, después de habernos tranquilizado Charlie se despidió prometiendo llegar temprano, Rene lo acompaño a fuera, en cuanto se fueron corrí y ábrase a Irina y a Vicky, se rieron de mi actitud, pero me devolvieron el abrazo

-¿Cómo es que están aquí no se supone que estarían en una playa o algo así?- pregunte sin soltarlas

-No! Como crees que iba a dejar a mi muñequita sola en uno de los días mas importantes de su vida?- Dijo ofendido James

-Y nosotros también somos su familia y tenemos que estar ahí – afirmó Irina

-Y porque no me dijeron nada?- Pregunte un poco molesta

-Era una sorpresa- utilizo un tono como si fuese una cosa obvia

-Muchas gracias no saben cuanto amo que estén aquí- nos volvimos a abrazar

Y aquí fue donde mi cabeza hizo clic: _James…Victoria….Laurent….Irina….Jasper…. Yo….y…._

-¿Dónde esta Stefan?- los solté y los mire fijamente

-Si cierto donde esta mi cuñadito?- intervino Jazz

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que fue roto por la melodía del celular de mi hermano, salió de mi habitación y al parecer todos dieron un suspiro y todos se relajaron ¿Por qué?

-Bella debes de saber algo muy importante y creo que es mejor que el coronel no se entere todavía- Hablo Victoria en tono serio

-Me están asustando que paso?- dije con preocupación

-No te espantes no ha pasado nada aun…- intervino Laurent

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntar

-Stefan te hablo de su enamoramiento hacia Jane?- hablo Jane

-Si, bueno no, me dijo que le gustaba mas no que estaba enamorado

-¿haz notado algo extraño en el?- volvió a preguntar Victoria

-Si lo que va de esta semana no me contestado el teléfono no me quiero dar aires de grandeza pero el siempre tenia tiempo para mi

-Ay no puede ser, es peor de lo que imagine- Irina hablo con las manos en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar

-Bueno al menos estas enterada de la existencia de Jane, a nosotros no nos había dicho nada hasta que fue muy tarde, mira Stefan lleva como semana y media siendo novio de Jane – continuo James

-¿QUÉ? No es posible, Stefan me lo hubiese dicho – hable algo alterada

-Bella, Stefan en ese corto tiempo ha cambiado demasiado, ya casi no queda nada del chico que conocemos o solíamos conocer- volvió a hablar Irina

-¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Jane lo esta envenenando en nuestra contra- Afirmo Laurent

-Si, todo esto comenzó poco después de que se fueron, ella comenzó a bajar de calificaciones, especialmente en lógica materia que comparte con Stefan, y sabes como es le ofreció su ayuda, y poco a poco lo fue envolviendo en sus redes, al principio lo tomamos como un enamoramiento fugaz después comenzó a mostrarnos su verdadera cara, nos comenzó a tratar muy mal a mi y a Irina, no le tomamos mucha importancia ya que nos intentábamos llevar bien con ella por Stefan, pero después era insoportable estar con ella, no podíamos estar juntas ya que siempre terminábamos discutiendo y ella comenzaba a llorar y Stefan se enojaba con nosotras y comenzaba a regañarnos, James y Laurent no se lo permitan así que también ellos también se enojaban, así hasta que un día ya no regreso con nosotros se la pasaba pegado a Jane, a su sequito de zorras y a sus hermanos y a nosotros nos ignoraba por completo- comenzó la historia Victoria

-Un día nos encontrábamos en el baño, escuchamos la voz de Jane y su sequito así que nos ocultamos en uno de lo baños, comenzó a hablar de los fácil y aburrido que había resultado el "juego" de ganar a Stefan después de tu partida, no se como demonios de enteraron de que Stefan es multimillonario y al parecer lo quiere como su trofeo y como su tarjeta de debito personal, comenzó a mofarse de lo tonto que era, solo le bastaron unas sonrisitas y miraditas coquetas para estar a sus pies, te juro que estuve a punto de ir a patear su trasero pero Vicky me detuvo, seguimos escuchando su segundo objetivo era que te dejara de hablar ya que tu suponías un peligro en su plan, pero no único que había conseguido era que hablara menos contigo pero aun no esta satisfecha- continuo Irina

-Esto no puede ser cierto, se lo dijeron a Stefan?-pregunte de forma desesperada

-Claro que se lo dijimos al principio parecía decepcionado, fue a enfrentar a Jane que mágicamente tenia unos par de moretones en la cara y brazos, hizo parecer que Irina y Vicky la golpearon y amenazaron para que dejara a Stefan, y como sabe que las chicas son capaces de eso y mas le creyó a ella, les gritoneo horrible por unos instantes intervenimos y todo se torno violento comencé a ver rojo nunca le permitiría a el ni a nadie levantarle a la voz a mi bichita, así que le di un golpe que me respondió luego los hermanos de Jane aparecieron y también me golpearon, James también ayudo, buen digamos que después de eso nos distanciamos aun mas y no nos cree nada de lo que le decimos – concluyo Laurent

-No puede ser cierto mi flaquito no haría algo así- afirme

-Ese él es problema no es el Stefan que conocemos el nunca haría eso, ella es la que lo esta manipulando- puntualizo Victoria

-Tienes que hablar con él es la única manera de que entre en razón, siempre te escucha a ti – casi suplico Irina

-Si esta bien- estaba buscando mi teléfono cuando entro mi hermano al cuarto

-Bella dice Rene que te apures, y que bajemos a desayunar, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- pregunto Jazz

-Ay coronel cuales caras bajemos muero de hambre- Victoria tomo su mano y salieron de mi habitación

-Bueno creo que esto tendrá que esperar un poco más- suspiro frustrado Laurent y los demás solo asentimos

Uno a uno salieron de mi cuarto, tome una ducha rápida, me tome unos jeans, un playera negra, mis tenis, y una sudadera no estaba de ánimos para arreglarme, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, tome rápido mis cosas y baje, al parecer ya todos habían recuperado su animo, comí poco esta muy preocupada por mi Stefan, él no se merecía una bruja como novia todo lo contrario, en algunas veces resultaba ser muy inocente e ingenuo por eso había muchos que intentaban aprovecharse de él, pero siempre habíamos logrado ahuyentar a muchas, bueno mas bien no se le acercaban ya que yo era su novia pero ahora todo era diferente él estaba ahí a merced de todas esas hienas

Jazz y yo nos despedimos y prometimos volver pronto para estar con ellos, salimos rápido y nos fuimos a la escuela, toda la mañana me la pase distraída, nos encontramos a los chicos en el almuerzo, Alice seguía planeando su fiesta, pero no estaba prestando nada de atención, ni Jazz ni yo les mencionamos la llegada de nuestros amigos, mas al rato se enterarían, sonó la campana y me dirigí a biología, hoy haríamos una disección a una rana, iugg…. El profesor comenzó a dar las instrucciones y Edward no había llegado, termino de explicar y comenzamos a trabajar y Edward seguía sin llegar, varios gritos y exclamaciones me hicieron volver a la realidad una de mis compañeras al parecer había vomitado, el profesor me pido avisar a un señor de intendencia para que viniera a limpiar, se lo agradecía comenzaba a sentir nauseas, Salí del laboratorio me dirigí al armario del aseo, mientras mas me acercaba comenzaba a escuchar ruidos extraños, di pasos mas pequeños y cuando estuve frente a la puerta y la abrí, al instante me arrepentí….

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan…! (Musiquita de suspenso)<p>

Jajaja Hola hermosas como están? Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, adoro cada uno de ellos, gracias por su comprensión, bueno he aquí este capitulo y como ustedes lo pidieron todo el clan esta en Forks, bueno solo falta uno pero aun tengo una sorpresa para el, siento informarles que al parecer aun no terminan las semanas de tarea y trabajos, aun no logro entender porque disfrutan dejarnos tanta tarea en fin..!

Muchas gracias por leer sé que tardare un poco en actualizar pero no se quedaran sin capitulo, también me tardo para que lean algo que les guste y no cualquier cosa, espero que les esté gustando mucho!

Espero sus opiniones acerca de lo que esta pasando con Stefan y con Edward! También me gustaría que me siguieran mandando sus ideas, les prometo que las tomare en cuenta!

Eso seria todo por el momento…. Nos leemos pronto…tengan una excelente semana

Jess


	19. El peor día de mi vida

_Este amor imposible...  
>me ha hecho reflexionar;<br>me he dado cuenta...  
>de que éste amor virtual...<br>es un mundo de ilusiones…  
>sin dejar ver claro... mi realidad.<em>

_Mi realidad es otra,  
>y no la quiero engañar...<br>seguiré afrontando mi vida  
>aunque sea...una vez más.<em>

* * *

><p>POV. Bella<p>

_Salí del laboratorio me dirigí al armario del aseo, mientras mas me acercaba comenzaba a escuchar ruidos extraños, di pasos mas pequeños y cuando estuve frente a la puerta y la abrí, al instante me arrepentí…. _

Enfrente de mi estaban Edward y Tanya, ella no tenia blusa y su falda estaba enredada en su cintura, mientras que Edward no tenia camisa y sus jeans abiertos, mi mente gritaba que me alejara lo antes posible de ese lugar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, al ver que Edward se había percatado de mi presencia de puso a delante de Tanya, y trato de acomodar su ropa, ahí fue cuando reaccione

-Lo siento- Susurre di media vuelta y comencé a correr, mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar pero no quería derramar ninguna lagrima, me dirigí a las bancas que están cerca de las canchas, me senté en una e intente calmarme, ¿Por qué me ponía así? Si yo ya lo sabia, he ahí el problema una cosa era estar enterada y otra muy distinta verla con mis propios ojos, si hace poco tenia nauseas ahora quiero vomitar todo lo que comido en la ultima semana.

No lograba bloquear esas imágenes seguían repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez, estas eran aun peor que mis imágenes mentales, ahora sí mi corazón ya no tendría arreglo, una parte de mi se sentía decepcionada ya que albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que lo de la fiesta fuera un maldito malentendido pero NO, claro que no era así, sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería

-Bells?- Voltee hacia aquella conocida voz, al verme se acercó y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo, nadie dijo nada, se lo agradecía- Alguien te lastimo?- solo negué con la cabeza ya que si hablaba corría el riesgo de comenzar a llorar, después de unos instantes ya que me había recuperado casi por completo me separe de el

-Muchas gracias Jake- le brinde una pequeña sonrisa fingida

-No hay nada que agradecer para que estamos los amigos?- Me acompaño de vuelta al laboratorio, me excuso con el profesor diciendo que me había llevado a la enfermería al encontrarme en los pasillos muy mareada, me imagino que por el semblante que debía tener le creyó y me dejo pasar, el resto de la clase me ocupe en terminar la practica necesitaba mantenerme ocupada y ya no pensar mas en _él _

Las otras clases me la pase distraída, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en mi auto camino a mi casa, hasta el momento había evitado a la feliz pareja aun no lo quería ver, me estacione, por un momento agradecí que Jazz se quedara esperando a Alice, eso me daba tiempo de hacer la llamada que había quedado pendiente

Entre a mi casa y mis hermanos estaban tirados en la sala en los diversos sillones viendo una película de comedia

-Hola chicos!- Voltearon a verme- Creo que es el momento apropiado para hablar con Stefan, si no les molesta preferiría hablar con el a solas

-Si Bella no te preocupes nosotros entendemos- hablo James

-Estaremos al pendiente si nos llegas a necesitar- Apoyo Irina

-Claro no se preocupen solo mantengan al coronel fuera de esto- subí poco a poco las escaleras esta iba a ser una llamada muy muy larga me senté en piso con la espalda recargada en mi cama, ok aquí vamos, marque el tan conocido numero uno…dos…tres…..al cuarto contestaron

-Hola Flaquito como estas?-pensé que seria mas fácil empezar de manera agradable

_-Mira zorra deja de llamar "Flaquito" a mi novio-_ una voz femenina contesto

-Quien habla?- pregunte un poco confusa

_-Como que quien habla? Es obvio que su novia_ – Claro Jane tendría que estar ahí quien mas

-Jane?- le pregunte por si acaso

_-Ah la zorra se sabe mi nombre_- contesto sarcástica, ok comenzaba a molestarme que me llamara zorra

-Deja de llamarme zorra- trate de mantener un tono tranquilo

_-Deja a mi novio en paz_- volvió a utilizar el mismo tono

-Tu novio es mi mejor amigo así que él es el que decide si hablarme o no- comenzaba a fastidiarme

_-Que? Aun no te queda claro que ya no quiere hablarte? Crees que te evita por casualidad? Entiende ya se harto de ti así que déjalo en paz-_ me grito

-Mira mejor cállate no sabes nada acerca de la relación de Stefan y yo- colmo mi paciencia

_-Por ultima vez te digo deja a mi novio en paz-_ su voz era muy chillona

-No, tengo que hablar con el para que vea el tipo de per- ok rectifique no quería ser como ella-per…..sona que eres

_-No me provoques Swan, me entere que tus amiguitos corrieron a tus faldas para acusarme pero ya viste que le paso a ellos no creo que quieras terminar así_

-Déjalos en paz con ellos no te metas – quien ella era para meterse con mi familia

-_Jajaja ya saco las garritas-_ dijo de forma burlona

-Mira me estas hartando así que de una vez te digo te metiste con las personas equivocadas si tengo que ir hasta Phoenix para hacer entrar en razón a Stefan lo hare – amenace

No obtuve respuesta en lugar de eso podía escuchar como empezaba a sollozar, después escuche como alguien mas tomaba el teléfono

_-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Swan?-_ Demonios! Era Stefan

-Yo no hice nada, ella empezó a insultarme- me defendí

_-No por favor tu no-_ suplico

-Yo no que Stefan?

_-De seguro que ya te fueron con el chisme, como eres capaz de creerles a ellos?_

-Les creo porque son nuestra familia Stefan- respondí como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

_-No quiero pelear contigo-_ gimoteo

-Pues no pelemos, solo quiero que te des cuenta que ella no apropiada para ti- utilice mi tono tranquilo

_-Como sabes que ella no es para mi_- me contesto a la defensiva

-Porque te esta separando de la gente que mas te quiere, y que tu también quieres- explique

_-No todos se pueden llevar bien con todos_

-No es eso, ella no permite que estemos a tu lado

_-Tú no hables de estar a mi lado porque te largaste_- su tono fue cortante

-No me hables así me lastimas- era la verdad no quería alejarme de el

_- Y yo que no me lastimas cuando hablas mal de Jane?_

-Es diferente te conozco mas que ella, y tu me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que nunca haría algo para lastimarte

_-Eso creía después te largaste y me dejaste aquí_- seguí utilizando el mismo tono

-Stefan estas actuando de forma inmadura no fue elección mía no podía abandonar a mi familia- y me estaba destrozando por dentro mas de lo que ya estaba

_-Dices que yo soy tu familia y me abandonaste, ahora que ya no te necesitó vienes a tratar de destruirme otra vez_

-Stefan no es así, solamente quiero que no salgas lastimado cuando te des cuenta que ella no te quiero solo busca tu dinero- trate de razonar

_-Y tu no?_

-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con mi Stefan?, Ya no te reconozco pensé que los chicos exageraban cuando decían que el Stefan que yo conocía se había largado, pero pensé "no él no es así", pero me doy cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, tu sabes perfectamente que me dolió en el alma dejarlos a todos en especial a ti, sabes lo mucho que te quiero rectifico no te quiero te amo eres- mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse a causa de todas las emociones de hoy, era mucho mas difícil mantener a raya las lagrimas- una persona esencial en mi vida, pero me la estas poniendo muy difícil, donde están todas aquellas promesas donde me decías que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar así que ese eres tu? No puedes mantener tus promesas a la primera señal de problemas? Me decepcionas y mucho quiero que te pongas a pensar: Jane estuvo ahí cuando recién llegaste? Jane te abrazo cuando tu perro Max murió? Jane estuvo ahí en tu octavo cumpleaños? En tu decimo cumpleaños? Ah estado en algún hecho importante y relevante de tu vida? Ponte a pensar si vale la pena mandarnos al demonio, cuando lo tengas claro me llamas antes no- colgué ya no puede soportar mas, esta era una maldita pesadilla primero Edward y su show ahora Stefan con sus niñerías, nunca pensé que me reclamaría de esa manera, la puerta de mi habitación de abrió y entraron Vicky e Irina, al verme corrieron y me abrazaron fue entonces cuando me permití derramar mis lagrimas contenidas, oficialmente este es el peor día de mi vida

* * *

><p>Hola como están? Bueno he aquí otro capitulo de aquí en adelante comienzan los pequeños enfrentamientos entre los Cullen&amp;Hale vs Clan, como leyeron los del armario si eran Edward y Tanya, no se enojen les prometo que tengo un buen motivo para que haya sido así, además de la pela con Stefan, bueno ustedes saben que esto es muy común cuando hay un "amor" de por medio pero pronto se dará cuenta<p>

Y bueno tengo una pregunta que hacerles, he leído que la mayoría esta un poco decepcionada por que le hubiese gustado que Stefan y Bella tuvieran algo así que la pregunta seria **quieren ver a Stefan y a Bella como pareja?**

Espero con ansias sus opiniones

Barbie no he tenido tiempo de pasar por tu fic, te aseguro que de hoy no pasa y claro que no me molesta que te promociones

También quiero agradecer por leer niñas las quiero mucho gracias por hacerme feliz a leer mis locuras jaja bueno por el momento me despido, linda semana

PD: no se les olvide contestar la pregunta! Por fis!

Con cariño Jess


	20. Perdón

_Aunque la distancia, el tiempo y la adversidad nos separen siempre estaremos unidos por los recuerdos y por la amistad que une nuestros corazones_

* * *

><p>POV. Bella<p>

Aun me encontraba reposando en los brazos de Irina, Vicky estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano, ninguna había dicho palabra alguna las tres sabíamos que eso estaría de mas, había llorado lo suficiente para desahogarme primero por lo de Edward y después por lo de Stefan, tenia la esperanza que Stefan recapacitara dejara a Jane y se reconciliara con nuestra familia, solté un largo suspiro y comencé a levantarme ya no me atormentaría mas, disfrutaría los momentos que tendría con el clan y después enfrentaría la cruel realidad

-Muchas gracias hermanitas- Sonreí

-No tienes por qué agradecer- contesto Irina

-Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Vicky

-Si mucho mejor, bueno cambiemos de tema, tendremos que ir de compras para buscar los vestidos y accesorios que utilizaremos para ir a la galería- Cambie de tema

-De eso no te preocupes- contestó Irina

-Nosotras ya nos encargamos de eso- completo Vicky

-Pero aun tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos arregle- hablo Irina

-No se preocupen conozco a la persona perfecta para el trabajo- conteste con un tono mas alegre- Es un amigo de Alice su nombre es Luciano y trabaja en el centro comercial de Seattle

-Es perfecto- concluyo Vicky

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a bajo?- pregunto Irina

-Claro- contestamos Vicky y yo

Salimos de mi habitación, abajo en la sala estaban Laurent y James muy serios cuando nos vieron prácticamente corrieron a nuestro lado

-¿Qué tal te fue?- James fue el primero en preguntarme

-Preferiría no hablar de ello por el momento- Conteste

-Ok entendemos- Nos acomodamos en la sala y comenzamos a discutir los planes para mañana

-Adonde vamos a ir?- Pregunto Laurent en tono de niño pequeño

-Pues estaba pensando en llevarlos a la playa, hay unas vistas hermosas, muchas actividades, además de que me encantaría que conocieran a los chicos de la reserva son muy graciosos y simpáticos- Conteste con un tono mas agradable

-Si por mi esta bien- Contestó Irina

-Por mi igual- James la apoyo

Jasper interrumpió nuestra plática

-Hola a todos- saludo y se sentó a mi lado- oigan invite a Alice y a los demás a pasar la tarde aquí, esta bien?

-Si Jazz tengo curiosidad yo no conozco a tu novia- Hablo Irina

-Conozco esa mirada bruja, solo espero que no te pasas si?- Irina era la encargada oficial de poner a prueba a las novias de los chicos, corrió a muchas pretendientas de Stefan, Laurent y de Jazz era muy divertido verla en "acción"

-Es por tu bien- Le contestó en tono inocente

-Jaja claro- Contesto mi hermano sarcástico

-Si te ama de verdad va a aguantar todo y ya conoces las reglas no le puedes decir nada, solo darle apoyo moral- Advirtió

-Pobre Alice- Me lamente

-Jajajaja ya quiero ver lo que va a hacer- Comento Vicky

Aun se estaban riendo cuando tocaron la puerta y Jasper fue a abrir, no tardo mucho en regresar en compañía de los Cullen y sus parejas, evite todo contacto visual con Edward y con Tanya, nos acomodamos para que todos se pudiesen sentar

-Así que ellos son los "famosos" Cullen, hemos escuchado hablar mucho de ustedes- Hablo Irina en tono juguetón

-Quisiéramos decir lo mismo pero al parecer tanto Jasper como Bella los han mantenido como un secreto- Le contesto Edward

-Estás exagerando- Reproche

-Bueno esto se puede remediar, Mi nombre es James- intervino mi hermano

-Hola soy Laurent

-A mi ya me conocen, Victoria- sonrió de forma amable

-Yo soy Irina-saludo con la mano

-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Emmett el guapo del grupo- Emmett siempre con su humor característico

-Me llamo Alice- Sonrió mi pequeña amiga

-Hola mi nombre es Rosalie pero me pueden decir Rose mucho gusto

-Edward- dijo secamente

-Me llamo Tanya- dijo con su voz chillona

-Dios tienes a una versión de Jane- Me susurro Irina para que solo yo la pudiese escuchar, comencé a reírme como loca ya que era verdad tenían muchas cosas en común

-Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?- Pregunto Rose

-Solo por unos pocos días- Contestó James

-Y que los trae por acá?-Esta vez pregunto Emmett

-En primera extrañábamos demasiado a Bells y al Coronel y como tenemos vacaciones decidimos visitarlos, además de que Vicky tiene que participar en un evento en Seattle no queríamos pagar hospedaje y vinimos aquí – Hablo Laurent, reímos ante su comentario

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de conocerse?- Pregunte Alice

-Prácticamente de toda la vida – Hablo Vicky y sonreímos

-¿Ya saben que van a ser en su estancia aquí?- Pregunto Emmett

-Bella nos va a llevar a la playa y de ahí no se jaja- Contestó James

-También pensaba llevarlos a Seattle o a Port Ángeles – Me defendí

-Bueno basta de nosotros ustedes que hacen para divertirse en un lugar tan tranquilo como Forks- hablo Laurent

-Recientemente los chicos entraron al equipo de americano y nosotras hemos creado un equipo de porristas- contesto emocionada Alice

-Wow sus propias plásticas- Murmuro Irina con tono de asombro

-Irina- Jasper la reprendió

-Ok ok perdón – Dijo en tono inocente

La platica sigo, nos pusimos al tanto de lo que había pasado en Phoenix desde que nos fuimos, claro evitando los hechos recientes que involucraban a Stefan ya que si Jazz se enteraba no se lo perdonaría tan fácil, nosotros también hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho, después de la platica pedimos pizza y vimos una película en la comodidad de la sala, al terminar la película recibimos la llamada de mis padres para avisar que no llegaran hasta mañana nos pidieron que nos portáramos bien y que no quemáramos la casa

Se nos ocurrió hacer una maratón de películas de terror, Laurent y Emmett salieron a comprar las películas, mientras que James y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar las botanas, mientras los demás bajan almohadas y mantas para estar mas cómodos en la sala, después de una rato ya todos estábamos esparcidos a largo y ancho de la sala y las películas comenzaron, como primera función teníamos la clásica película del "El exorcista", para ser sinceros esta película me dio mas náuseas que miedo, la segunda película que vimos fue "Rec" debo reconocer que esta película si me dio algo de miedo, a la tercera película ya no le preste la atención suficiente me distraje al ver a mi alrededor a las parejitas, Irina y Laurent estaban abrazados mientras una manta los cubría, James estaba abrazando a Victoria que se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, Alice y Jasper no venían la película estaban mas ocupados en sus asuntos, Rose tenia la espalda recargada en el pecho de Emmett mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura, y por ultimo Edward y Tanya, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, no podía negarlo esta muriendo de celos, yo quería ser ella pero por mas que lo deseara no será así, necesitaba aire fresco me comenzaba a sentir asfixiada con tanto amor en el aire, me puse de pie y con cuidado salí al porche, el frio de Forks me abrazo, me senté en el piso, abrace mis piernas con mis brazos, mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, ¿porque siempre nos tenemos que enamorar de la persona equivocada? Al parecer el cielo comprendió mi estado de ánimo y comenzó a llover, las pequeñas gotas me mojaban el rostro simulando mis lágrimas no derramadas

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz aterciopelada me asusto, paso a mi lado y me paso por los hombros una manta

-Si- Susurre

-¿Segura?- Pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-¿Debería no estarlo?- Conteste un poco a la defensiva

-Ahh… Bella quiero hablar contigo respecto a lo que paso en la tarde, yo…. Me…

-Déjalo Edward no te preocupes no diré nada- me puse de pie lo mas rápido posible y entre a la casa, no quería que me dijera nada acerca de lo que había visto era suficiente con las imágenes, los demás seguían viendo la película, ya no tenia ganas de quedarme ahí así que subí a mi habitación me cambie, tome mi IPod me coloque los audífonos y me recosté en mi cama en poco tiempo me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente me desperté enredada con los audífonos, con cuidado me deshice de ellos, me levante, baje despacio sin hacer ruido por si seguían dormidos pero en sala ya no había nadie, en la cocina solo de encontraban mis hermanos que estaban desayunando alegremente, me comentaron que hoy seria el primer partido de americano y que íbamos a ir todos a apoyar al equipo y después a la playa como ya habíamos quedado, no me pude negar al ver su entusiasmo al presenciar el primer partido de Jazz y sobre todo de capitán, todos nos fuimos a arreglar, las chicas subieron conmigo a mi habitación, tome un ducha rápida me cambie me coloque unos jeans ajustados azules, una blusa azul marino, un suéter gris a juego con unas botas largas del mismo color sin tacón, cepille y deje suelto mi cabello, me maquille muy poco solo rímel, delineador y brillo, tome una pequeña bolsa metí mi celular, mi brillo, una liga para el cabello, y un blusa por si acaso, las chicas se tardaron un poco más en arreglarse, Victoria llevada unos jeans ajustados azul cielo, con una blusa beige a juego con un suéter tejido, además de unos botines del mismo color, por el contrario Irina llevaba unos mallones blancos, con una mini falda de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, una chamarra de mezclilla y unas botas ugg en color azul, cuando estuvimos listas bajamos y los chicos ya nos esperaban, Jasper se despido porque él se iba a ir con los Cullen, el viaje a la escuela fue muy divertido ya que mis hermanos se comportaban como niños chiquitos cuando los sacas a pasear, en cuanto me estacione los chicos se bajaron y dimos una vuelta rápida por la escuela, nos acomodamos en las primeras hileras de las gradas, el partido paso sin contratiempos, el equipo le dio una paliza futbolísticamente hablando al equipo rival, las porristas estaban mas que felices de la victoria del equipo, bajamos al campo después del silbatazo final, los felicitamos no pude evitar posar mi mirada en Edward se veía malditamente sexi con su uniforme, su cabello pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido causa del esfuerzo físico requerido y claro tuve que apartar la vista cuando Tanya se subió encima de él y comenzó a comérselo. Trate de ignorarlos me acerque a mi hermano y lo abrace

-Muchas felicidades hermanito estoy segura que esta es la primera de muchas victorias

- Muchas gracias Bells, te quiero mucho- nos abrazamos y después fui a felicitar a Emmett

-Oh Jazzy muchas felicidades!-La felicitación de Irina fue más efusiva de lo normal, y claro Alice no lo paso desapercibido ya que frunció el seño

Estuvimos entretenidos entre felicitaciones y abrazos después de todo, los chicos se fueron a las regaderas y las porritas se fueron a cambiar, nosotros nos quedamos en las gradas esperando.

El primero en llegar fue Edward, hice todo lo posible por evitarlo pero al parecer no quería que lo evitara, muy decidido se acercó a mí y me pido que habláramos a solas, no tuve más opción que aceptar, nos separamos del grupo para tener "privacidad", quedamos frente a frente, vi como tomaba aire

-Bella mira quiero decirte que ayer me malinterpretaste, lo que te quería decir, bueno más bien lo que te quiero decir es que lo que viste….- Se veía hermoso cuando se ponía nervioso, pero este hermoso ser no me pertenecía y mientras lo aceptara más rápido lo podría olvidar- No sé cómo decírtelo sin que me lo tomes a mal

-¡BELLS!- la voz de Vicky me saco de mis pensamientos y interrumpió a Edward, la voltee a ver, ella solo me señalo un punto de tras de mi acompañante, mire hacia donde me indico, sonreí como una tonta cuando vi quien era, por un momento no me importo que Edward estuviese a punto de decirme algo importante

-Discúlpame…- solo alcance a decirle eso antes de echarme a correr, al terminar de acortar la distancia que nos separaba me arroje a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos

-Bella, princesa perdóname he sido el más grande de los idiotas, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ganarme tu perdón, no quiero perderte pequeña…- la voz de mi Flaquito estaba a punto de romperse, lo abrace más fuerte

-Shhh tranquilo Flaquito yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, con quienes debes disculparte son con los chicos

-Si lo sé, te quiero

-Yo también- comenzó a darme vueltas yo solo me deje llevar y comencé a reírme, estaba muy feliz por haber recuperado a mi Flaquito

* * *

><p>Hola chicas quiero disculparme esta vez sí me tarde demasiado en actualizar, tuve mil contratiempos, casi no he tenido tiempo de nada, lo siento mucho, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, lo positivo es que aquí está el capítulo después de mucho nuestro querido Stefan hace acto de presencia<p>

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejan ya que ellos son los que me animan a seguir

*gise: para responder a tu pregunta normalmente trato de actualizar cada semana, a excepción de esta vez que me tarde un poquito más.

Bueno creo que esto sería todo, además de pedir que me dejen su opinión, muchas gracias por leer, excelente semana

PD: Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, no se desesperen :DD

Un abrazo

Jess


	21. Playa

_Un verdadero amigo es alguien que te conoce tal como eres, comprende dónde has estado, te acompaña en tus logros y tus fracasos, celebra tus alegrías, comparte tu dolor y jamás te juzga por tus errores_

* * *

><p>POV. BELLA<p>

_-….te quiero- susurro Stefan _

_-Yo también- comenzó a darme vueltas yo solo me deje llevar y comencé a reírme, estaba muy feliz por haber recuperado a mi Flaquito _

La sensación de estar entre sus brazos era demasiado agradable como para soltarlo, además de que lo había extrañado demasiado, un flash nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja, volteamos y nuestros hermanos ya estaban a nuestro lado

-Ya comenzaba a parecerme extraño, que Victoria se abstuviera de tomar fotos, porque tardaste tanto?- Le pregunto de forma burlona James a Vicky, lo que ocasiono que soltáramos una carcajada

-Jajaja no me parece tu broma, además de que esperaba que todos estuviésemos juntos- Replico Vicky

-Chicos, les debo un gran disculpa, mi comportamiento no fue el apropiado…-Comenzó a hablar Stefan

-Ya no digas nada, aquí no ha pasado nada- Interrumpió Laurent

-Si, Stef… ya no hagas más drama- Lo regaño un poco Irina

-¡Si mejor foto del recuentro!- Grito Vicky

Todos nos juntamos y Victoria alzo su brazo con cámara en mano para tomarnos una foto

-Ah! se toman fotos sin mí- la voz de Jazz interrumpió la foto

-Noooooo! Ven Coronel- Irina lo jalo del brazo para que quedara a su lado

-Sonrían- Hablo Vicky

Nos mantuvimos un momento quietos, todos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y no faltaron las poses graciosas por parte de los chicos, varias tomas después dejamos la cámara en paz

-Llegas tarde no?- Le pregunto Jazz a Stefan

-Lo siento, tenia que atender unos asuntos- Me dio una mirada significativa

-Que bueno que ya estés aquí – Mi hermano abrazo a Stefan

-A mi también me alegra- le dije a Stefan en un pequeño susurro

La conversación de vio interrumpida, por la llegada de los Cullen, Alice y Rose veían curiosas a Stefan porque hasta el momento no me había dejado de abrazar, además ya habrían llegado a la conclusión que él era el "cuñado" de Jasper

-Sentimos mucho interrumpir- Esa fue la voz de Alice

-No se preocupe señorita- Le contesto Stefan con su tono formal y amable- en que podemos ayudarle?- Alice se sonrojo, cosa rara en ella

-Ah no lo puedo creer ni 10 minutos en Forks y Stefan ya cautivo a tu novia, Ay Jazz deberías mantenerla alejada de Stefan por lo que resta de la visita jajaja- El comentario de Irina ocasiono risas por parte de la mayoría de los presentes, Alice se ruborizo más y Stefan parecía tomatito

-Lo siento, no sabia que es la novia del coronel- Se disculpo rápido

-No te angusties, mejor te presento-Lo trate de tranquilizar, a veces resultaba ser muy tímido

-No, yo me presento, hola mi nombre es Stefan… - No lo dejaron terminar

-Y es mi cuñ…- Jasper tampoco pudo terminar

-Es el amigo que nos faltaba- Contesto Irina simplemente

-Ah mucho gusto- Respondió Alice

-Acaso de multiplican?- Contesto Edward en tono molesto- Genial!- agrego en tono sarcástico

-Bueno cuales son los planes para hoy?- Stefan ignoro a Edward

-Ir a la reserva, y otras actividades que los chicos de ahí nos van a guiar – Respondió Jasper

-Vámonos, o a quien esperamos?- Pregunto Vicky

-A Jake-Conteste simplemente

-Oh, esta bien- Hablo Stefan

Edward mantenía una posición algo incomoda y miraba de una forma rara a Stefan que me seguía abrazando, no sabia como interpretar su mirada pero con la llegada de Tanya su atención fue dirigida a ella, voltee mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada grisácea de Stefan, me sonrió, me abrazo mas, y me llevo a lugar un poco apartado de los demás

-Así que el cobrizo es Edward – me lo dijo en un tono como que no quiere la cosa

-Si así es- trate de sonreír

-Es un idiota-concluyo

-Jajaja no me digas,-su comentario de hizo sonreír de verdad- ya no hablamos de el si?

-Esta bien, mejor hablamos de nosotros, que planes tenemos agendados Srita. Swan

-Como ya le he dicho Sr. Cristerna los planes para hoy es ir a la reserva que queda muy cerca de ahí, además quiero que conozcas a Jake y a los demás chicos son muy simpáticos,-esperaba que Jake y él se llevaran bien- y después Tu-lo señale- y yo- me señale- tenemos que hablar así que te secuestrare esta noche y hablaremos,-lo dije en tono como de amenaza- mañana las chicas y yo iremos de por la mañana de compras a Seattle y de ahí al hotel a arreglarnos, después nos iríamos al local donde será la exposición, y ahí nos encontraremos con ustedes y pues después de la galería ustedes deciden a donde quieren ir – no pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formo al terminar estar a su lado me hacia feliz, además que me las cosas eran mas fáciles si él estaba a mi lado

-Jajaja al parecer estas muy emocionada princesa- me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza

-Solo, porque los tengo a mi lado

-O sea no es por mi?- al final hice un pucherito

-Jajaja si lo pones de esa manera si

-Hey par de tortolos ya nos vamos-Laurent nos saco de nuestra burbuja

-Ya vamos-Grito Stefan de vuelta y comenzamos a caminar tomados de las manos

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, ambos íbamos caminando de la mano en un cómodo silencio, su presencia era para mí una anestesia al dolor que Edward ocasionaba

-Oh miren esa belleza!-La voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia enfrente y nuestros amigos estaban alrededor de un carro que no me dejaban ver bien, mi acompañante comenzó a reírse

-No lo puedo creer es tuyo?- Pregunto asombrado Laurent

-Si, regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- Le quito importancia

-Que suerte tienes hermano – Comento Emmett

-Gracias- Contesto cortes

No me dejaban ver, así que me solté de la mano de Stefan y camine hacia el encuentro del "gran" auto, cuando lo vi me dejo sin palabras, delante mio se encontraba un reluciente mini cooper rojo, al parecer no era la única con la boca abierta, estaba completamente segura que el carro había sido idea de Carola, le encantaba el rojo y consentir a su único hijo, sentí que me abrazaban por la cintura y ahí ya se encontraba mi Stefan

-Un poco ostentoso no?- Arque mi ceja

-Si, pero fue un regalo de mi madre, así que no me puedo quejar- Se encogió de hombros

-Si me imagine que había sido Carola- Concluí

-Bueno van a seguir babeando con el auto, ya nos podemos ir?- El tono de Edward era todo menos cortes, no entendía que le pasaba

-Podemos?- Pregunte algo confundida, ya que la salida solo la había pensado para ir el clan, Jasper, Jake y yo

-Ah si, Bells, los chicos de unieron a nuestra salida- Comento mi hermano

-Oh esta bien, bueno entonces ¿como nos vamos a ir?

-Yo me voy con Stefan- Se apuntó Laurent

-Si yo también- Hablo James

-Puedo ir?- Pregunto Emmett

-Yo también voy con el mini cooper- Se hizo notar Jake

-Jajaja, chicos chicos, tranquilos, Laurent toma las llaves, solo no lo choquen por favor- Pidió de forma amable Stefan

-Jake y tu moto?-Le pregunte, y me miro confundido

-No te preocupes la puedes subir al Jepp, pero ya vámonos quiero probar a ese bebe- hablo impaciente Emmett

Stefan les dio las llaves y los chicos salieron como niños pequeños, Emmett, Jasper, Laurent, Jake y James se subieron rápido al mini cooper, así que Stefan, Irina y Victoria íbamos en mi auto, mientras que en el Jepp solo iban Rose, Alice y la moto de Jake, y por ultimo en el Volvo iban Edward y Tanya

El camino fue interesante ya que hubo muchos comentarios acerca de la actitud de los chicos por el auto nuevo de Stefan, a los cuales Stefan y yo nos limitábamos a reírnos

No tardamos mucho en llegar, nos estacionamos y nos reunimos frente mi coche a esperar a los chicos, Edward no me dedico ninguna mirada simplemente centro toda su atención a su novia, mientras que Alice y Rose interrogaban a Stefan acerca de sus gustos, aficiones, hobbies etc…

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando el mini cooper se estaciono al lado de mi Peugeot, y los chicos bajaron con un enorme sonrisa sobre sus rostros, no pude reprimir mi risa al ver a los chicos ser regañados por sus respectivas parejas, después de los regaños emprendimos el viaje hacia la playa, mi miraba viajo hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, Rose, Emmett y Alice venían platicando entre si, Jasper, Laurent y James venían un poco mas atrás jugando entre si, y Victoria e Irina los observaban divertidas, y por ultimo Edward…..y Edward? Lo busque con la mirada y cuando lo encontré me tope con una desagradable imagen, una vez mas El y Tanya se estaban comiendo entre si, aparte de forma brusca mi mirada y por supuesto este gesto no le paso desapercibido a Stefan, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde hace un momentos, yo estaba viendo, emitió un pequeño gruñido y después una sonrisa maliciosa y travesía

-¡Hey chicos, caballos y jinetes!-Grito

Irina y Vicky sonrieron, corrieron hacia Jasper y James respectivamente, se subieron a sus espaladas, los chicos las ayudaron a acomodarse bien, yo solo sonreí tome impulso y me subí a la espalda de Stefan, apoye mis piernas a la altura de su cadera y me abrase a su cuello, las tres parejas nos acomodamos a la misma altura

-Así que cuanto esta vez?-Pregunto de forma curiosa Irina

-Les parece 20?- Sugirió Vicky

-¿Por pareja o por cada uno?- Pregunte

-Para hacerlo más interesante por cada uno- Aclaro mi hermano

-Me agrada, pero subamos la apuesta-Hablo James

-Cuanto mas?- Pregunto Laurent

-50 por persona- Opino Stefan

-Esta bien- Todos aceptaron

-Laurent, nos ayudas?- le hable

-Claro! – Sonrió y esperamos a que llegara unos metros más lejos de donde nos encontrábamos -En sus marcas- Grito desde su puesto

-Listos- Secundo James

-Fuera – Grito Jazz

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, hacia donde estaba Laurent, ninguna de nosotras pudo seguir conteniendo las carcajadas y nuestras risas eran muy sonoras, no faltaron las palabras de aliento para nuestros "caballos", Stefan y yo íbamos en segundo lugar, delante nuestro estaban Irina y Jasper, y detrás muy detrás nuestro estaban Vicky y James, y como era de esperarse Irina y Jazz ganaron la pequeña carrera y la apuesta

Al terminar de llegar, bajamos de nuestros caballos e Irina feliz de la vida paso a cobrar su premio

-Lo siento, chicos pero una apuesta es una apuesta

-Si- comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso mi cartera para pagar mi deuda

-Aquí tienes lo de los dos- Stefan le entrego un billete de cien dólares a Irina quien los acepto gustosa

-No, yo debería pagar mi parte- Proteste

-No te preocupes, fui yo al no correr jajaja-

Los Cullen se habían quedado un poco mas atrás de donde estábamos nosotros, por este pequeño momento me había olvidado de ellos, Rose y Emmett nos miraban curioso, mientras que Alice le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Irina quien seguía festejando su triunfo con Jazz, Edward permanecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Ni los chicos ni yo tomamos en cuenta sus reacciones, nos limitamos a seguir nuestro camino, haciendo comentarios acerca de lo lento que corría James

La mayoría de nuestra visita a la reserva fue así, Edward estaba demasiado concentrado en Tanya como para prestar atención a alguien mas, Alice estaba molesta y no encontraba el porqué de su enojo, los únicos aparentemente normales eran Jake, Emm y Rose

Se nos paso la tarde entre, caminatas por la orilla de la playa, fotos, juegos, bromas, chistes, risas, bonitas vistas y uno que otro descanso, nuestros hermanos se la habían pasado genial en compañía de Jake y los otros chicos de la reserva que Jake les había presentado, congeniaron muy bien, de la única manera en la que nos pudimos marchar fue, prometiendo que regresaríamos el domingo por la tarde, lo cual aceptaron gustosos, el viaje de regreso fue similar, los chicos estaban en el mini cooper de Stefan, solo que esta vez el dueño si los acompañaba

Esta vez los cuatro autos, llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, bajamos y nos reunimos todos, acordaron ver una película en casa de los Cullen a lo cual Stefan y yo declinamos su invitación ya que teníamos una conversación pendiente, nos despedimos de nuestros hermanos y los Cullen, mientras nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, me pude percatar de la mirada verde esmeralda que me veía curiosa

* * *

><p>Hola niñas, una disculpa enorme no había tenido tiempo libre, me adelantaron mis exámenes, y un proyecto que no me dejaba ni un momento libre, pero por ahora al parecer estaré un poco mas tranquila de ante mano agradezco su paciencia, les prometo que aunque tarde no abandonare el fic, no les haría eso!<p>

Bueno ps he aquí un nuevo capitulo, que les esta pareciendo? Aun quedan un par de sorpresas con la llegada de Stefan, espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones, muchas gracias una vez mas por leer, hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible no se me desesperen por favor!

Que tengan bonita noche!

Jess


	22. Celos

_El que no tiene celos no esta enamorado _

_San Agustín_

* * *

><p>Edward POV.<p>

Celos

Era lo único que sentía desde que había visto a Bella correr a los brazos de ese tipo, tenía muchas ganas de separarlo de ella y decirle que solo era mía pero no lo podía hacer por muchos motivos

En primero yo solo era su amigo, dos yo tenía novia y tercero ella me quería, como por arte de magia sus demás amigos llegaron a su lado y comenzaron a tomarse fotos, lo que me percate fue que el ningún momento soltó a mi Bella, estuve a punto de no contenerme e ir y golpearlo pero sabia que eso no era lo correcto así que trate de centrar toda mi atención en otro lado

Mi hermana y Rose no tardaron en salir de los vestidores y se dirigieron hacia el grupito que seguía en su burbuja, yo las seguí un poco mas atrás

-Sentimos mucho interrumpir- Hablo mi hermana después de llamar su atención

-No se preocupe señorita- El tipo ese le contesto a Ali- en que podemos ayudarle?- Su tonito de educado hizo sonrojar a mi hermana

-Ah no lo puedo creer ni 10 minutos en Forks y Stefan ya cautivo a tu novia, Ay Jazz deberías mantenerla alejada de Stefan por lo que resta de la visita jajaja- Así que se llama Stefan, el comentario de la chica hizo reír a todos excepto a mi, primero Bella y luego quiere a Alice, ¿que le pasa?

-Lo siento, no sabia que es la novia del coronel- Se disculpo

-No te angusties, mejor te presento- Bella trato de desviar la atención de todos

-No, yo me presento, hola mi nombre es Stefan… - No lo dejaron terminar

-Y es mi cuñ…- ¿Cuñ?¿cuñado? ¿Su cuñado?

-Es el amigo que nos faltaba- Contesto la chica rubia, intentando arreglar lo que Jazz había insinuado

-Ah mucho gusto- Le contesto Alice

-Acaso de multiplican?- Pregunte de forma sarcástica, primero llega la pelirroja, después los otros tres y para el final llega el, esto no podía empeorar

-Bueno cuales son los planes para hoy?- Pregunto ignorándome por completo

-Ir a la reserva, y otras actividades que los chicos de ahí nos van a guiar – Respondió Jasper

-Vámonos, o a quien esperamos?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-A Jake- Bella le contesto

-Oh, esta bien- Hablo Stefan

Por mas que quisiera no podía ignorar la molestia que me embargaba al ver a ese tipo abrazando a mi Bella, así que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos pero era una tarea muy difícil, la llegada de Tanya me facilito un poco la tarea ya que centre mi atención en ella, pero aun si una parte de mi seguía pendiente de lo que hacían Bella y ese fideo, me molesto aun mas cuando la abrazo, ambos se separaron mas del grupo, y conversaban animadamente, ¿Por qué seguíamos aquí?

-Oigan nosotros ¿a quien o que esperamos?- Les pregunte a mis hermanos

-Cierto es mejor que ya nos vayamos, no queremos interrumpir sus planes- Hablo Alice

-No tienen, porque irse, ¿quieren acompañarnos?- Hablo Jazz

-Enserio ¿no interrumpimos? – Volvió a preguntar Rose

-No para nada, solo esperamos a Jake y nos vamos – Contestó Jazz

-Ok, esta bien- no me quedo otra que esperar, así paso un rato, en cuanto llego el chucho, uno de los amigos de Bella, los llamo

-Hey par de tortolos ya nos vamos- Los llamo a gritos

-Ya vamos-Grito el fideo de vuelta y se comenzaron a acercar al grupo

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, Tanya iba a mi lado parloteando de muchas cosas a los cuales no prestaba atención, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta que la estaba ignorando y que el tiempo pasara relativamente rápido

-Oh miren esa belleza!-La voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia donde mi hermano lo hacia, en el estacionamiento se encontraba un mini cooper rojo, lo debía admitir el carro era una de mis favoritos y era nuevo, una risita me trajo a la realidad

-No lo puedo creer es tuyo?- Pregunto asombrado el moreno

-Si, regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- El fideo le quito importancia

-Que suerte tienes hermano – Comento Emmett

-Gracias- Contesto cortes

Bella se veía curiosa, todos habían rodeado el auto así que como no la dejaban ver, soltó a su acompañante y camino hasta que pudo ver el vehículo, por unos momentos se quedo quieta, aparate ligeramente la mirada cuando el fideo la abrazaba otra vez

-Un poco ostentoso no?- Arqueo su ceja

-Si, pero fue un regalo de mi madre, así que no me puedo quejar- El fideo de encogió de hombros

-Si me imagine que había sido Carola- Concluyo

-Bueno van a seguir babeando con el auto, ya nos podemos ir?- Hice todo lo posible por controlarme

-Podemos?- Pregunto Bella algo confundida

-Ah si, Bells, los chicos de unieron a nuestra salida- Comento Jazz

-Oh esta bien, bueno entonces ¿como nos vamos a ir?- Volvió a preguntar Bella

-Yo me voy con Stefan- Se apuntó el amigo de Bella

-Si yo también- Hablo su otro amigo

-Puedo ir?- Pregunto Emmett

-Yo también voy con el mini cooper- El chucho grito

-Jajaja, chicos chicos, tranquilos, Laurent toma las llaves, solo no lo choquen por favor- El fideo no se cansaba de ser cortes?

-Jake y tu moto?-Bella le recordó al chucho que tenia una moto

-No te preocupes la puedes subir al Jepp, pero ya vámonos quiero probar a ese bebe- hablo impaciente mi hermano

El fideo le entrego las llaves a uno de sus amigos, Laurent creo, en cuanto tuvieron las llaves los demás se fueron corriendo y se subieron al mini cooper, sinceramente no quise ver como se acomodaron en los otros autos, de lo único que era consiente era que Tanya solo venia conmigo, el camino hacia la Push fue demasiado corto y silencioso, en cuanto llegamos nos estacionamos, nos reunimos frente al auto de Bella a esperar al mini cooper, Rose y Alice se entretuvieron preguntándole cosas al fideo, yo me limite a ignorarlos

Ya pasado un rato el mini cooper se estaciono al lado de Peugeot de Bella, y todos los chicos cuando bajaron tenían una expresión de felicidad del rostro que no se les quito cuando sus respectivas novias los reprendían por su actitud infantil e inmadura, después de los regaños comenzamos a caminar para acércanos a la playa, Tanya tomo mi mamo, jalo de mi hasta que nos quedamos al final del grupo, después de dejar unos pocos metros de distancia, tomo mi rostro y me beso, después de los hechos de las ultimas semanas había decidido, tratar de recuperar lo que quedaba de mi relación con Tanya, ya que después de lo acontecido con Bella, mis esperanzas se habían esfumado, primero creí que ella sentía algo por mi, pero me equivoque después de la fiesta ella se distancio conmigo, prácticamente ya no nos veíamos ni pasábamos tiempo juntos, además de que sabia que ella esta enamorada de alguien, ¿Quién? No se pero esta enamorada ella misma me lo había dicho, y para sumarle otra razón me había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con Tanya, así que todo jugaba en mi contra hice lo que creí mas conveniente dejarla a ella ser feliz con esa persona y yo buscar mi felicidad con mi novia, trate de poner mi mente en blanco, me olvide de todo lo que rodeaba y comencé a corresponderle el beso a mi novia

-¡Hey chicos, caballos y jinetes!- El grito del fideo nos saco de nuestra burbuja, lo mire perplejo no había comprendido su comentario, mire hacia enfrente y me percate que mi familia tenia la misma expresión que yo, después del grito los únicos que me movieron fueron los recién llegados la pelirroja corrió hacia enfrente donde se encontraba el rubio tomo impulso y se subió en su espalda, lo mismo hizo ¿Irina? Pero con Jasper, después de haber subido ellos las ayudaron acomodarse bien, aun seguía sin entender que es lo que pasaba, seguí mirando y vi a mi Bella tomar impulso subirse en la espalda del fideo, ellos se reunieron a una misma altura, nosotros también hicimos lo miso buscando una explicación, hablaron por unos momentos entre ellos, el único que se separo fue Laurent, que camino hasta dejar una amplia distancia entre ellos, en cuanto se acomodó en su lugar grito

-En sus marcas

-Listos- Secundo el rubio ¿James?

-Fuera – Grito Jasper

Las parejitas comenzaron a correr, después de unos instantes sus risas eran demasiado sonoras, la pareja conformada por Jasper e Irina ganaron, en segundo lugar quedo Bella y el fideo, y en ultimo quedo la pelirroja y James, mi familia tenia expresiones divididas por la parte de Rose, Tanya y Emmett tenían una gran curiosidad marcada en sus rostros, Alice a leguas se veía que estaba molesta, bueno mas bien celosa, yo la comprendía pero por mas celoso que estuviese no tenia derecho a estarlo por eso mismo mantuve una expresión pasible, la expresión de disgusto de Alice aumentó cuando vio a mi cuñado festejar junto a Irina su triunfo

Después de esto la visita a la playa paso sin inconvenientes, Rose y Emmett fueron los únicos que se divirtieron ya que Alice todo el tiempo se la paso enfadada y yo me centre en Tanya, no quería ver mas demostraciones de afecto entre mi Bella y el fideo, por una vez tuve suerte el tiempo se paso bastante rápido por lo cual estaba completamente agradecido, no tardamos en salir de la reserva, el camino de regreso fue mas fácil ya que esta vez el fideo condujo su auto, así que esta vez llegamos todos al mismo tiempo, cuando pensé que al fin podría ser libre, a mi hermano se le ocurre la brillante idea de seguir "conviviendo" en nuestra casa, a lo cual ni Alice ni yo nos pudimos negar, lo que me sorprendió fue que el fideo y Bella rechazaran la invitación, por lo que se despidieron y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los Swan

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola ¿Cómo están? Lo siento mucho sé que las he tenido muy abandonadas pero enserio no era mi intención, pero les tengo una buena noticia por fin ya salí de vacaciones, va a ser por poco tiempo, pero espero avanzar lo mas que pueda con la historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y sus reviews, también espero que este capitulo les guste, quise poner un poco en claro lo que piensa Edward pero no aclare todas las dudas, espero que como siempre me dejen su opinión, ya que es muy importante para mi, otra cosa que quiero hacer es darle la bienvenida a las nuevas personitas que comienzan a seguir este fic, muchas gracias, espero no defraudarlas, bueno eso seria todo

Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible ;D

Un fuerte abrazo desde México

Con cariño Jess


	23. Charlas Nocturnas

_Una alegría compartida se transforma en doble alegría; una pena compartida, se transforma en media pena_

* * *

><p>POV. BELLA<p>

-Bueno ahora si, cuéntamelo todo- Le pedí a Stefan, nos encontrábamos sentados sobre mi cama

-No se por donde empezar- Me contestó confundido

-Como todos dicen por el principio- Lo anime

-Ahh ok, como ya sabias, yo asesoraba a Jane, en lógica, comenzamos a conocernos mejor, o eso creía, quedábamos después de clases para estudiar, ir al cine o simplemente para hablar, me mostro una cara que le compraría cualquiera, frente a mi se mostro tan frágil tan indefensa que una parte de mi quería protegerla, quería quererla, entonces fue así como me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, no tarde en preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, como sabrás acepto y poco a poco sin que yo lo notara iba cambiando cosas de mi rutina, de mi vida, comencé a alejarme de los chicos porque ella me decía que tenia miedo de no encajar en nuestro grupo, me dijo que era mejor que nos mantuviéramos alejados para no causar conflictos, te juro que no sé que me paso, estaba cegado, después seguiste tu, me pido que dejara de buscarte tanto porque pensaba que aun seguía enamorado de ti y tenia miedo que en cualquier momento la pudiese abandonar, otra tontería que hice- se lamento, después de una pequeña pausa continuó-después vino la pelea con nuestros hermanos creo que ya te habrán dicho, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en defenderla de todo y de todos, instantes después de la pelea me sentía triste, enojado, decepcionado de mi mismo, pero los hermanos de Jane me hicieron pensar que nuestros hermanos habían tenido la culpa ya que las chicas habían sido las primeras en agredir a su Jane, así que me volvieron a lavar el cerebro, pero al final de cuentas, lo que me quito la venda de los ojos, fue el día de nuestra discusión, dije cosas que en verdad que no siento, el temor de perderte a ti fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, vi todo el daño que había ocasionado, y la única manera de arreglarlo era viniendo hasta ti y los chicos, y suplicar perdón, pensé que seria mas difícil pero sé que ustedes son demasiado buenos para guardar rencor, lo siento mucho Bells enserio, no quiero perder a mi familia aunque me lo merezco- No pude resistir verlo con sus ojos cristalinos así que lo abrace e intente consolarlo

-Shhh…. Ya no pienses así, no nos vas a perder por una simple razón, te queremos demasiado como para alejarte de nosotros

-Aun no se lo que he hecho para merecer una familia tan espectacular como lo son ustedes- contesto con su voz entrecortada

-No haz hecho nada simplemente te la mereces, así ¿que estas enamorado de Jane? – Se separo y me miro a los ojos

-Si, bueno no, me enamore de su otra faceta, la dulce, pero no de la víbora, ya no se ni que sentir, me siento muy decepcionado es la primera vez que sentía algo así desde que tu y yo cortamos, creo que en parte me emocione, pero siento que lo mejor es dejarlo así y olvidarla

-Lo siento mucho Stefan, siento como si todo esto fuera culpa mía, para mi también fue difícil separarme de ti- Ahora el me abrazo a mi

-Bella tranquila no te estoy culpando simplemente digo que en esos momentos tenia la guardia baja y por eso permití que llegara tan lejos ya no quiero escucharte decir que tu tienes la culpa que una loca maniática intentara manipularme- me consoló- mejor ahora cuéntame las ultimas noticias acerca de Edward- Cambio el tema

-¿Que te parece si vamos a comprar un helado? y te platico- Intente ganar tiempo, aun no asimilaba por completo lo que había visto

-¿Helado? ¿Estas segura?- Me pregunto algo confundido

-Si es lo que necesito en estos momentos, ¿Vienes o que?-Arque una ceja

-Ok, tu mandas- Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió divertido pero se puso de pie

Me levante de mi lugar, tome un par de mantas, y una chamarra mas abrigadora, mi cartera y mis llaves, me adelante a mi carro a dejar las cosas que llevaba, Stefan no tardo en unírseme, era extraño pero tenia atojo de un helado no importaba el clima, conduje por 10 minutos para llegar a la tienda de autoservicio que había al lado de la gasolinera, bajamos y compramos un bote de helado con trozos de galleta y un paquete de m&m's, pagamos, salimos, nos subimos al auto, no quería estar en la casa así que conduje por la carretera y tuve suerte de encontrar un pequeño lugar despejado al lado de la carretera, ahí me estacione

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Volteo hacia mi, esperando la respuesta

-Bueno no quería estar en la casa, así que se me ocurrió que podríamos comer el helado aquí y así poder hablar tranquilos

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes

-Ven, ayúdame a bajar las mantas

-¿Qué planeas?-Pregunto curioso

-Nada

No me contesto pero me ayudo en lo que le pedí, bajamos y comencé a extender una manta sobre el capo del auto, al comprender mis acciones el termino de acomodar la manta, después de ayudo a subir, fue por el helado y los chocolates y se unió a mi y nos cubrimos con la otra manta

-Tengo que aceptar que esta es una gran idea- me felicito

-Ya lo se, oye no compramos o trajimos cucharas- observe

-Tu no, pero yo tome un par antes de salir de tu casa-Saco un par de cucharas de la bolsa de su chamarra

-Eres mi héroe – Le dedique una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno ahora ya no hay pretextos cuéntame

-Ok, pues no ha pasado mucho solo, que hace un par de días vi a Edward y a Tanya fajándose en el armario de limpieza- lo dije en un tono casual y rápido intentando restarle importancia

-Oh pequeña – Me brazo

-¿Por qué Stefan? ¿Por qué los tenia que ver?- Mi voz de comenzaba a entrecortar y mis lagrimas intentaban escapar de mis ojos

-Shhh…tranquila, el no merece que estés así por el- Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho

-Lo se pero no lo puedo evitar

-Con esto confirmo lo que te dije en la tarde es un idiota

-Si es un idiota, pero eso no quita que este enamorada de el

Ya no me contesto, se limito a abrazarme mientras por segunda ocasión me permitía derramar lagrimas por el idiota del cual estaba enamorada, no tarde mucho en tranquilizarme, Stefan me comenzó a platicar como habían estado sus padres, y los saludos que me mandaban, le agradecía infinitamente el haber cambiado de tema, nos entretuvimos platicando de trivialidades en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el helado de había terminado, y ahora solo estábamos acostados abrazados mirando las estrellas mientras escuchábamos música

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
>I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come<em>

_Adiós, Adiós, Adiós mi amor  
>Yo no puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultar<br>no puedo ocultar lo que ha venido_

_I have to go  
>I have to go<br>I have to go  
>And leave you alone<br>But always know  
>Always know<br>Always know that I love you so  
>I love you so<br>I love you so, oh_

_Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir  
>Tengo que ir y dejarte solo<br>Pero siempre recuerda, siempre recuerda  
>siempre recuerda que te amo demasiado<br>te amo demasiado, te amo demasiado  
>Oh<em>

Goodbye brown eyes  
>Goodbye for now<br>Goodbye sunshine  
>Take care of yourself<p>

_Adiós ojos cafés  
>Adiós por ahora<br>Adiós luz del sol  
>Ten cuidado de ti<em>

_I have to go  
>I have to go<br>I have to go  
>And leave you alone<br>But always know  
>Always know<br>Always know that I love you so  
>I love you so, oh<br>I love you so, oh_

_Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir  
>Tengo que ir y dejarte solo<br>Pero siempre recuerda, siempre recuerda  
>siempre recuerda que te amo demasiado<br>te amo demasiado, te amo demasiado  
>Oh<em>

-Princesa sé que en el corazón no se manda pero solo tienes dos opciones te olvidas y alejas de Edward para que ya no te lastime o luchas por el para tenerlo a tu lado

-Es muy difícil decidir por una parte siento que debo luchar pero la otra me dice que me aleje porque él ya tiene novia y según lo que descubrí con todo lo del gran plan de Alice y lo que he visto con mis propios ojos, ellos se quieren mucho

-Te comprendo yo no intervendré en la decisión que tomes, lo único que quiero que sepas es que, cualquiera que sea tu decisión tienes todo mi apoyo y ayuda

-Gracias en verdad, no sabes la falta que me hacías

-Tú también a mi pequeña, ya se esta haciendo tarde creo que es hora de irnos

-Si esta bien

Rápidamente guardamos las mantas, Stefan fue el que condujo de regreso, por suerte nuestros hermanos todavía no habían llegado, así que tomamos asiento en el sofá mas grande encendimos la TV y nos acurrucamos, no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos, después de mucho tiempo tenia a mi lado a Stefan gracias a él, el dolor disminuía o simplemente se encargaba de mantener mi mente ocupada y así no me torturaba con imágenes dolorosas

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo que mis papas, nos despertaron, Charlie y Rene se alegraron de ver a Stefan, después de varios comentarios decidimos irnos a dormir mañana nos esperaba un gran día, Victoria y James dormirían juntos en uno de los cuartos de invitados e Irina y Laurent en el otro, mientras que Stefan dormiría conmigo como en los viejos tiempos

Stefan fue por su maleta a su auto, mientras yo me ponía mi pijama y me lavaba los dientes, después le di un poco de privacidad para que se pusiera cómodo, baje por un vaso de agua, no podía sacar de mi mente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta ahora, la actitud de Edward con Stefan, Edward fajándose con Tanya, Stefan animándome para luchar por Edward, la distancia existente entre Edward y yo, y muchas cosas mas, ya no quería pensar y la única manera d lograr era yéndome a los brazos de Morfeo, subí despacio la escalera y en mi cuarto me esperaba Stefan con los brazos abiertos, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, nos abrazamos un pequeño instante , nos acomodamos en la cama, y en pocos instantes Stefan y yo caímos en un profundo sueño

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, ¿como están? Aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, como leyeron Stefan apoyara en TODO Bells, muchas gracias por sus opiniones, y bueno para contestar la duda de:<p>

*mari-mery: Si Edward ya esta enamorado de Bella, ¡Bienvenida!

Y bueno por ultimo para dejarlas con un poco de suspenso les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se avecina, espero sus opiniones nos leemos pronto

Con cariño Jess

* * *

><p>Unos aplausos resonaron en la sala<p>

-Pero miren nada mas, si son la pareja del año, Bella Swan y Stefan Cristerna- Su tono era de burla

Al escuchar su voz Stefan se tenso a mi lado, voltee para encarar a la persona que nos interrumpió, cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, supe que este solo era el inicio de esta guerra


	24. Familia

_La unión de la familia no se mide por el número de miembros, sino por la unión que hay en ellos_

POV. Bella

-Bella, cariño es hora de levantarse – La voz de Stefan me saco de mi sueño

-5 minutos más –conteste con voz adormilada

-Jajaja eso me lo dijiste hace 15 min.- su voz estaba impregnada de alegría

-Esta bien esta bien, ya me levanto- Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada grisácea de Stefan

-Te espero abajo, ya todos están desayudando

-Si, si ya voy ya voy- Stefan salió de la habitación riéndose

Me levante despacio, estirando mis músculos, me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha de agua caliente, en cuanto salí me cambie rápidamente, tome unos jeans entubados grises, una blusa sin mangas blanca, una chamarra gris, y unos converse grises, cepille mi cabello y lo amarre en una cola de caballo alta, me maquille con lo básico, rímel, delineador, y brillo

Baje rápidamente las escaleras en cuanto llegue al comedor una sonrisa se planto en mis labios al ver a toda mi familia sentada alrededor de la mesa, compartiendo los alimentos, risas, chistes, bromas… etc.

Stefan al darse cuenta de mi presencia me hizo señas para que ocupara el lugar vacío, que estaba a su lado

-Buenos días familia- Saludé

-Buenos días Bells- Contestaron a coro

-¿Como amaneciste pequeña?- Pregunto Rene

-Muy bien mami, ¿Vicky estas emocionada por tu gran día?-Le pregunte curiosa

-Ahh si mucho y algo nerviosa-Respondió algo ansiosa

-No tienes por qué estarlo, tú naciste con talento, hermosa- Le replico James

-Si hija no tienes que estar nerviosa, nos tienes a nosotros, además ya estamos orgullosos de ti- La regaño cariñosamente Charlie

-Si, Tío Charlie tiene toda la razón – Le soplo un beso a Charlie

Después de infundirle ánimos a Vicky, la charla se enfoco en temas más triviales, después de pasar casi dos horas disfrutando de nuestro desayuno, Irina decidió que era hora de irnos

-Chicos quiero su atención antes de que las chicas se vayan- Hablo Charlie con voz firme

-¿Qué paso tío?-Pegunto Irina

-Tranquila hija no es nada- La tranquilizo mi papa

-Ok, ahmm esto lo teníamos planeado para su graduación pero nos pareció que este es un buen momento, Victoria hija como ya te lo hemos hecho saber, tanto como tus padres, tus tíos, y nosotros estamos sumamente orgullosos por tu logro, y no solamente de ti de todos ustedes chicos, sé que no somos familia por lazos sanguíneos pero nos hemos convertido en una gracias a la amistad, la confianza, el respeto y sobre todo por el amor, ,además recuerden que esta familia en la que crecieron siempre va a estar a su lado para apoyarlos en las buenas y en las malas, como ejemplo está, nuestra pequeña Vicky que con el apoyo de James consiguió esta gran oportunidad para seguir su sueño y espero que este sea el primero de muchos logros que se avecinan en el futuro, tanto para ella como para ustedes, así que de cierta manera queremos darles un incentivo para que nunca abandonen sus sueños no importa lo lejanos que estos parezcan y sobre todo siempre escuchen a su corazón

-Chicos yo quiero decirles que a todos y cada uno de ustedes los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos y pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y bueno para ya no hacer esto tan largo, les queremos entregar estos pequeños regalos, esperamos que les gusten y que los mantean cerca de ustedes para nunca olviden lo que realmente les apasiona- Charlie salió rápidamente hacia la sala, no tardo nada en regresar con una bolsa de papel, Rene se acercó y de la bolsa saco pequeñas cajitas de madera las cuales nos fue entregando una a una, la caja que me entrego a mi era pequeña, de madera clara, con mi nombre tallado en la tapa, cuando lo abrí encontré una pequeña cadena de plata con un hermoso dije en forma de libro y en la portada de este tenia grabado las iniciales _B.S_, me encanto el detalle, alce la vista para ver a mis hermanos, todos sostenían en una mano la cajita y en la otra su contenido, Irina tenia una enorme sonrisa alzo su mano y pude ver la cadenita, tenia la misma apariencia que la mía y al final se encontraba colgando una pequeña zapatilla de ballet, el dije de Victoria era una cámara fotografía, las cadenitas de los chicos eran un poco mas gruesas y de aspecto mas masculino, el dije de Laurent eran unas escuadras entrelazas, el dije de Jasper era una estetoscopio, el de James era una cucharas y un batidor juntos y por ultimo el dije se Stefan era una pequeño piano, mi mama tenia razón los dijes representaban las pasiones de cada uno:

Victoria con su amor a la Fotografía

James y su pasión por la Gastronomía

Irina con su sueño de ser una excelente bailarina de Ballet

Laurent y su fascinación por la Arquitectura

Jasper con la ilusión de poder salvar vidas con la Medicina

Stefan con la esperanza de poderse dedicar a la Música

Y yo con mi obsesión por los libros y la escritura

-¿Qué paso chicos no les gustaron sus regalos?- Mi mama hablo para romper el silencio en el que estábamos

-Como dices eso es hermoso- Contesto Irina con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazar a mis papas, los demás seguimos sus acciones, y nos vimos sumergidos en un enorme abrazo familiar

-Familia los amo, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y si no terminamos a tiempo Irina se va a enojar y no la quieren ver enojada se los aseguro- La voz de James interrumpió nuestra burbuja y rompimos en carcajadas

* * *

><p>Este podría entrar con facilidad a mi lista de los mejores días de mi vida, uno de los motivos podría ser que el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo un acontecimiento bastante extraño por aquí o por hecho que tenia a mi familia reunida, bueno en este preciso momento estaba con mis hermanas y mi mama recorriendo las calles de Seattle, habíamos recorrido varias tiendas de ropa, perfumes, maquillaje entre otras pero solo habíamos comprado un par de cosas, esta era una de las diferencias que había entre mis hermanas y mis amigas<p>

Alice y Rose se hubiesen vuelto locas y hubiésemos comprado mas de la mitad de la mercancía de las tiendas y me hubiesen hecho probarme cada prenda que se les hubiese puesto enfrente

Y por el contrario con mis hermanas solo compraron lo que realmente les fascino y ellas no me obligaban a nada, hasta disfrutaba las compras con ellas

Después de habernos despedido de mi mama ya que tenía unos pendientes antes de ir a la galería, entramos a un restaurant para almorzar antes de seguir con nuestro día

-¡Suelta toda la sopa Bells!-Soltó Irina en cuanto estuvimos sentadas

-Ahh ¿de que?- Pregunte confundida

-No te hagas, te conocemos mejor que nadie y esos ojitos con los que vez al cobrizo no son de amiga- Puntualizo la rubia

-¿Tan obvia soy?- Escondí mi cara entre mis manos

-No pero como ya te lo dijo Irina te conocemos mejor que nadie así que es mejor que nos digas que hay ahí- Hablo Vicky quitando una de mis manos de mi cara y tomándola entre las suyas, mientras comíamos les platique a mis hermanas todo lo que había pasado con Edward sin omitir detalle alguno

-Ahhh! Como puede ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta que te lastima

-Por favor por hoy quiero olvidarme de él, quiero disfrutar este día con ustedes y por unos instantes que este dolor se vaya, creen ¿que me pueden ayudar en eso?

-Hermanita eso, ni nos lo preguntes, siempre estaremos aquí para ti

Ellas se pusieron de pie y me abrazaron muy fuerte, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero una vez mas no permití que se derramaran

* * *

><p>Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ahora si no tengo disculpa alguna he tardado siglos en actualizar pero en vez de tratar de justificarme pido que ps me disculpen y disfruten este cap, no es muy largo pero es un poco de la convivencia de Bella con su familia y bueno a partir de aquí comienza los enfrentamientos Cullen vs Clan espero que aun haya alguien por aquí que aun me siga C: y si es así muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia, si no es pedir mucho me gustaría que me dejaron un review para saber lo que piensan o que les gustaría que pasara<p>

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias una vez mas por leer esta pequeña locura

Hasta la próxima esta vez prometo no tardar

Con cariño Jess


	25. Galería

_"Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos. Por el precio de su entrada, obtiene un maldito dolor de cabeza, un deseo casi irresistible de cometer homicidio. Y un complejo de inferioridad"_

_Wrath, hijo de Wrath. Amante oscuro, de J. R. Ward._

* * *

><p>Bella POV.<p>

-Bella, hermosa niña, que gusto me da verte ¿que puedo hacer por ti?- Luciano me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó suavemente

-Hola Luciano, mira ellas son mis hermanas Irina y Victoria- Le dije mientras me separaba de él- esta tarde tenemos un evento muy importante, quería ver si tu nos podrías arreglar

-Para mi seria todo un gusto- Luciano sonreía ampliamente

-Crees ¿que puedas llegar al hotel donde nos hospedaremos aquí en Seattle? – Le pregunte de forma tímida

-Claro solo dime la hora, el lugar y ya esta- Me contesto haciendo ademanes graciosos con las manos

-Si no hay problemas, muchas gracias- Nos despedimos de él y pasamos con su secretaria

Después de arreglar la cita con la secretaria de Luciano, las chicas y yo seguimos con nuestro paseo por el centro comercial, entrando de vez en cuando a una tienda o simplemente deteniéndonos para mirar los aparadores, después de recorrer el centro comercial, nos fuimos al hotel para comenzar a prepararnos para ir a la galería y esperar a Luciano

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la primera en entrar a bañarse fue Victoria, mientras Irina y yo sacábamos del auto las bolsas con los vestidos que utilizaríamos esta noche, cuando íbamos subiendo a la habitación nos encontramos a mi mamá así que subimos las tres juntas.

Luciano no tardo en llegar así que en cuanto Vicky salió del baño la sentó y comenzó a trabajar en ella. Más rápido de lo que había imaginado Luciano ya estaba terminando de arreglarme

-Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, ustedes quedaron como todas unas obras de arte- Hizo ademan de secarse una lagrima imaginaria

-Muchas gracias- Respondimos a coro

-Ohh queridas de nada, me da gusto que me permitan arreglarlas- Antes de que se fuera, de todas se despidió de beso y abrazo, momentos después Luciano ya se había marchado, no había duda él era demasiado bueno en su trabajo solo bastaba ver a mis hermanas y a mi mamá

Victoria llevaba un vestido color negro que le llegaba la mitad del muslo y con un escote en "V" que le quedaba como guante resaltando sus atributos, llevaba a juego con unos hermosos tacones rojos, su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado chongo a la altura de la nuca, algunos de sus rizos habían escapado y colgaban artísticamente a los lados de su cara, dándole un toque serio pero juvenil, su maquillaje hacia que sus ojos oliva se vieran impresionantes ya que encontraban maquillados en tonos obscuros haciéndolos mas profundos y misteriosos los cuales contrarrestaban con su labial color carmín y como únicos accesorios llevaba unos aretes largos de piedritas negras, y el collar que nos habían regalado esta mañana

Por otro lado Irina lucia un bonito vestido color negro con un toque de morado y plata que era justo en la parte del pecho y caía suelto ligeramente arriba de medio muslo, y para combinar calzaba unos zapatillas de tiritas negras de poco tacón ya que a ella como a mi no nos fascinaba la idea de usar trampas mortales, su cabello iba suelto pero un poco ondulado, su maquillaje era mas ligero solamente un poco de sombra bronce, delineador y un labial color melocotón, ella llevaba su collar con el dije y un par de pulseras.

El vestido que llevaba mi mama tenia la parte del torso de color verde con unos toques en negro y la falda de color negro, el vestido le llegaba a la rodilla, su peinado era una cola de caballo alta y con su maquillaje lo mas natural posible, sus accesorios eran unas bonitas arracadas de platino con unas pequeñas zirconias verdes incrustadas.

Y por ultimo yo llevaba un vestido color verde jade con un escote cuadrado se ajustaba en el pecho hasta la cintura y la tela caía libre hasta medio muslo, lo llevaba con unas medias negras de diseño y por ultimo unos zapatos de charol negros con un pequeño tacón, mi cabello lo llevaba rizado y suelto, mi maquillaje constaba de sombras azules con un toque de plata para iluminar mis ojos, además de lo básico delineador y rímel, lo que terminaba el conjunto era un poco de gloss en los labios, yo solo llevaba mi collar

-Awww… mis niñas están muy hermosas…- La voz de René se corto al final

-Ay tía nos vas hacer llorar ves ¿que estamos todas nerviosas?- Irina la reprocho amorosamente

-Ahh no, no nada de llanto en este día tan especial para mi niña hermosa- Rápidamente se recompuso

-Si mejor tomémonos unas fotos- Sugirió Vicky

-Jajaja ya decía yo que no te puedes estar quieta Vicky jajaja- El comentario de Irina sirvió para relajar el ambiente

Por petición de Victoria fuimos posando una por una delante de la cámara, después en parejas, y al final Victoria coloco su cámara en un tripeé que había traído y nos tomo una foto a todas juntas, estábamos terminando de tomarnos la foto cuando tocaron a nuestra habitación, mi mamá fue corriendo a abrir no tardo mucho en regresar con los chicos

-¡Guau! ¡Que bellezas! No cabe duda que seremos la envida del lugar – Hablo Laurent haciéndonos sonrojar

-Ah mi princesa esta hermosisisisisma- James se a cerco a besar a Vicky abrazándola en el proceso después de que se separaron, nos miro otra vez- y por su puesto ustedes chicas

-Ahora si tendremos mucho trabajo protegiendo a nuestras chicas- Stefan me paso un brazo por la cintura, le dedique una sonrisa

-Bueno chicos ustedes no se quedan atrás se ven muy guapos- Objeto Rene

Después de que mi mama lo dijo, observe mejor la vestimenta de nuestros acompañantes

Laurent llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca a juego, y llevaba puesto un abrigo corto en color gris y zapatos negros, James llevaba unos jeans grises, con una camisa del mismo color y un chaleco de traje en color negro con unos zapatos negros, Jasper llevaba unos pantalones de vestir grises con una camisa azul con un suéter de manga larga en color gris y zapatos negros, Charlie traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa verde del mismo tono que el vestido de mi mama y zapatos negros, y por ultimo Stefan utilizaba unos pantalones negros de vestir con una camisa negra que se le adhería completamente a su torso y utilizaba unos zapatos negros

Victoria no tardo ni 3 minutos en hacer que posáramos una vez mas para su cámara pero ahora en compañía de los chicos, primero en parejas yo posee con Jasper y Stefan, después mi hermano me abandono para que me tomara una foto sola con Stefan, después de varias combinaciones para posar, todos nos tomamos una foto juntos, después de guardar la cámara y darnos un ultimo retoque en nuestros maquillajes, tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos del hotel para dirigirnos a la galería

-Pequeña te ves sumamente preciosa- Me elogio Stefan cuando salimos del hotel

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo – Solo le puede dedicar una sonrisa

Nos dividimos para irnos, Charlie iba manejando mi Peugeot donde íbamos Stefan, Irina, René y yo, y en el mini cooper los demás, no tardamos más de 15 minutos en llegar, el valet parking tomo las llaves y nosotros nos dirigimos al local, al entrar nos retiraron nuestros abrigos

El local era espacio, había varias mamparas en las cuales se exhibían las fotos, la habitación estaba sumamente iluminada con lámparas que caían artísticamente desde el techo, en el local ya se encontraban varias personas alrededor de las mamparas observando las fotos, mientras meseros repartían copas con vino y champagne además de algunos bocadillos, con una suave melodía de Jazz de fondo, que hacia que el lugar tuviera un ambiente relajado y armonioso

Victoria rápidamente fue interceptada por un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos que era bastante apuesto

-Señorita Victoria, me alegra que se una a nosotros, le doy la bienvenida a esta exposición- El señor estrecho amablemente la mano de Vicky

-Gracias por la oportunidad Sr. Velásquez, mire ellos son mis tíos Charlie y Rene,- Hablo señalando a los aludidos- ellos son Laurent, Irina, Stefan y Bella que son como mis hermanos y usted ya conocía a James mi novio- Nos señalo uno por uno según fue mencionando los nombres-

-Muchos gusto damas y caballeros- sonrió y con un asentimiento nos saludo- soy Garrett Velásquez, el organizador de este pequeño concurso, estoy orgulloso de ser el primero en exhibir el enorme talento que tiene la señorita Victoria, bueno los tengo que dejar debo atender unos asuntos, ustedes disfruten de la exposición

-Para nosotros también es un placer conocerlo Señor Velásquez, le estamos muy agradecido por la oportunidad que le brinda a mi hija – Charlie hablo con orgullo marcado en su voz

-No hay nada que agradecer- Después de despedirnos de Garrett, tomamos caminos diferentes para recorrer a galería, Stefan se encontraba a mi lado admirando el talento de todos los fotógrafos, no cabía duda esta seria una competencia muy cerrada, estábamos entretenidos mirando una foto que nos era sumamente familiar, ya que la foto había sido tomada por Victoria, en la casa del lago de los papas de Stefan

La imagen había logrado captar a la perfección la belleza del sol al empezar a fundirse con el agua del lago completamente cristalino, se apreciaban los tonos anaranjados, azules y rojizos del atardecer, además de que se podía visualizar como en el firmamento comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas estrellas y una hermosa luna nueva haciéndolo ver casi irreal.

La voz perspicaz de Irina llamo nuestra atención

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

* * *

><p>Hola, otra vez ya ando por aquí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ellos son los que me alientan a seguir<p>

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo es algo corto pero es necesario para el siguiente alguien se imagina, ¿quienes son los que llegaron?, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, en mi perfil voy a dejar los links referentes a este capitulo, como son el vestuario de las chicas y el lugar de la galería, creo que eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña locura

Con cariño Jess

PD: ¿ Merezco un pequeño review?


End file.
